Dos sementales en apuros
by ShiningRak
Summary: Spike siempre ha pensado que la única forma de estar con rarity es convertirse en un poni así que le suplica a Twilight que lo convierta en uno, ella acepta pero muy pronto entenderá las terribles a la parar que hilarantes consecuencias de jugar a ser dios.
1. Transformación

Era una tarde tranquila como cualquier otra en Ponyville para todos, o lo sería si no fuera porque en el castillo de la amistad cierto dragón atormentaba a su amiga alicornio con un deseo poco común.

-Por favor Twilight hare lo que sea limpiare el castillo de arriba a abajo de ahora en adelante, organizare cada ingrediente de tu laboratorio por color, tamaño y peso atómico, por el resto de mi vida -

\- Spike tú ya tienes que hacer todo eso – respondió la alicornio de color morada

\- vamos Twilight es que no puedes compadecerte de un dragón enamorado – dijo Spike mientras se abrazaba de una de las patas de su amiga

\- Spike sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, pero lo que me pides es simplemente absurdo, además de peligroso – contesto Twilight muy preocupada

\- lo se Twilight, pero estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo por Rarity, además, tu siempre has querido investigar sobre la trasmutación en organismos biológicos –

\- lo se Spike pero… -

\- vamos Twilight sé que tú puedes lograrlo, ya sé, si vemos que algo anda mal detenemos todo y no volveré a insistir – el dragón entonces miro con gran decisión a su amiga la cual finalmente cedió ante la petición de este.

\- Muy bien Spike vamos a intentarlo, pero si Starlight glimmer o la princesa Celestia preguntan fue un accidente entendido – el dragón movió su cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente mientras Twilight buscaba un libro en su extensa biblioteca para después pararse frente al dragón con dicho objeto abierto mostrándoselo.

\- bien Spike busca estos ingredientes y date prisa antes de que Starlight regrese de su caminata – el dragón rápido como una bala comenzó a buscar varios ingredientes en el laboratorio mientras Twilight dibujaba un círculo mágico en el centro de la biblioteca y tras unos segundos Spike regreso con todo o casi todo lo que necesitaban

-bien Spike coloca la esfera de cristal en el centro y las seis velas repártelas igualitariamente alrededor del circulo – dijo Twilight y el dragón purpura a toda velocidad siguió las instrucciones de su amiga.

\- bien Spike solo nos falta un mechón de pelo de un potro –

\- pero Twilight no tenemos eso, que hacemos – pregunto el dragón muy preocupado

\- bueno Spike el mechón es la pieza clave del hechizo, sin él no servirá de nada – respondió Twilight algo aliviada pues, aunque por una parte ella deseaba ver el resultado de tal hechizo por el otro había una pequeña voz que le decía "esto está mal", con lo que no contaba es que en ese momento Spike salió corriendo del castillo con unas tijeras en mano dispuesto a conseguir el mechón de cabello fuera como fuera.

Así el dragón se encontró corriendo de un lado a otro del pueblo buscando a un poni macho, tarea algo difícil pues los potros no abundaban precisamente en ponyville, ya que según había oído por cada diez yeguas había un macho en el pueblo, pero Spike no se rendiría conseguiría ese mechón así fuera lo último que hiciera y parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado pues de pronto vio a lo lejos a un poni de color caramelo que pasaba por ahí.

– ¡Ey tu Caramell! – grito el dragón mientras corría hacia el potro con una mirada enloquecida y al ver esto Caramell corrió como si no hubiera un mañana intentando escapar del dragón el cual lo perseguía sin césar con tijeras en mano por varias calles, hasta que el asustado potro vio una pequeña letrina en la cual entro esperando perder a su perseguidor, cerrando la puerta con seguro y acurrucándose aterrado en una esquina del diminuto cuarto.

Pero para su desgracia momentos después escucho unos violentos golpes en la puerta hasta que el filo de un hacha atravesó esta para después retroceder dejando un enorme agujero por el cual Spike se asomó con cara de maniaco y diciendo – ¡hola Caramell, Spike está aquí!… – tras lo cual comenzó a reírse de forma enloquecida mientras metía una de sus garras por el agujero para quitar el seguro y entrar

-Ahora Caramell vas a quedarte muy quieto para que yo tome lo que deseo de ti, te prometo que será rápido –

En ese momento Caramell se cubrió el rostro con sus patas delanteras y dijo – no Spike mi cuerpo solo pertenece a big mac, no me violes –

Spike al escuchar esto se quedó de piedra con la cara roja y moviendo los brazos erráticamente mientras decía – n… no… no… Caramell yo solo quiero un mechón de tu crin… -

Así después de que Spike consiguiera lo que quería y le jurara a Caramell que jamás revelaría su secreto el dragón regreso al castillo de Twilight con el ingrediente faltante.

-Twilight lo tengo – grito Spike mientras su amiga daba los últimos toques al círculo mágico dejando un montón de trozos de gises en el piso los cuales hicieron que Spike resbalara y terminara en el piso

\- Spike estas bien –pregunto Twilight mientras el dragón que aún estaba en el suelo solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras levantaba la mano para asegurarse que el mechón de cabellos estuviera intacto

\- bueno Spike entonces esparce los cabellos por todo el circulo – el dragón se levantó algo adolorido para hacer lo que su amiga le ordenaba

\- bien creo que todo está listo Spike, Seguro que quieres hacer esto, ya lo has pensado lo suficiente – pregunto la alicornio y este respondió – si Twilight estoy muy seguro – pero su amiga insistió

\- es solo que esto es para siempre Spike no hay vuelta atrás, has pensado que tal vez aunque te conviertas en un poni nada te asegura que rarity te amara –

Spike afirmo y luego dijo – lo se Twilight y aunque rarity es la principal razón de mi decisión también quiero hacer esto porque siempre eh sentido que este cuerpo no es el que yo debería tener, aunque soy un dragón jamás me eh sentido como uno, muy en el fondo siempre eh sentido que soy un poni atrapado en el cuerpo de un dragón –

Twilight al escuchar esto no se negó más a realizar el hechizo pues si Spike quería ser un poni ella lo ayudaría a ser uno.

-bien Spike entra en el círculo y prepárate – dijo la alicornio mientras hacía brillar su cuerno y juntaba sus cascos delanteros para después colocarlos en el piso tocando el círculo mágico, al hacerlo una luz comenzó a rodear a Spike poco a poco hasta que del dragón solo se vio una silueta la cual comenzó a deformarse para después tomar la forma de un unicornio, Twilight estaba muy emocionada parecía que todo iba bien así que se paró sus cascos del piso y comenzó a saltar de felicidad, fue en ese momento que la alicornio se resbalo con los trozos de gises cayendo dentro del hechizo siendo absorbida por este.

En ese momento Starlight quien regresaba de pasear por el pueblo entro a la biblioteca y asustada vio como una enorme esfera de energía crecía más y más hasta que finalmente reventó liberando un destello que la segó por unos instantes.

– ¡Funciono Twilight, no puedo creerlo realmente funciono! - grito una voz que Starlight conocía perfectamente – ¿Spike eres tú? –

-si Starlight – escucho la unicornio tras lo cual sintió como unos cascos tomaban los suyos y cuando finalmente recupero la vista Starlight vio a un unicornio macho muy atractivo de pelaje morado y crin verde frente a ella tomando sus cascos y la maga rápidamente se separó de este para decir muy exaltado – ¿quién eres tú? –

\- soy yo Starlight, Spike – contesto el potro mientras a la alumna de Twilight se le caía la mandíbula hasta el suelo, simplemente no podía creerlo.

-pe… pe… pero Spike porque tu –

\- porque ahora soy lo que siempre eh querido ser Starlight - respondió el ex-dragón para después abrazar muy feliz a la unicornio mientras esta se ponía roja como un tomate, en ese momento un grito muy masculino se escucho haciendo que tanto Spike como Starlight voltearan muy asustados para ver de dónde había venido tal sonido

\- ¿Twilight eres tú? – pregunto Spike aterrado mientras veía a un alicornio macho con los mismos colores y cutie mark de Twilight tirado en medio de la biblioteca que gritaba - ¡Starlight, Spike ayúdenme! -

 **Nota del autor**

hola a todos hoy les traigo este fic un poco alejado de lo que yo hago regularmente pero igual espero que les guste, si es asi dejeme un view para saberlo y asi continuarlo


	2. Reacciones

Spike y Starlight veían asombrados la nueva apariencia de Twilight mientras esta o más bien este corría de una esquina a otra del salón aterrado para segundos después pararse en una esquina y ponerse en posición fetal a respirar muy fuerte.

\- Twilight tienes que tranquilizarte - dijo spike mientras intentaba que Twilight recobrara la cordura, pero el alicornio lejos de calmarse se levantó y furioso agarro a spike con su magia y comenzó a agitarlo mientras gritaba

\- ¡que me calme... QUE ME CALME! - como puedes pedirme eso, soy un macho, spike - tras estos gritos se abrazó de su asistente y comenzó a llorar mientras spike lo consolaba.

Starlight por su parte al ver a los dos atractivos potros abrazados dejo volar su imaginación provocando que su rostro se pusiera rojo como una braza incandescente mientras escenas perversas entre ambos ponis se dibujaban en su mente hasta que Spike grito - ¡Starlight estas bien! - la yegua entonces salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos para después rápidamente responder - si claro porque lo preguntas spike -

\- tu nariz Starlight, está sangrando - contesto spike y rápidamente la unicornio limpio su rostro mientras intentaba ocultar su vergüenza, spike decidió no dar mayor importancia a esto pues ayudar a Twilight era su prioridad

\- vamos Twilight ahí que hacer un contra hechizo para volverte a la normalidad - dijo spike sonriéndole al alicornio morado, pero este respondió muy alterado - spike te lo dije no ahí contra hechizo esto es permanente -

\- Twilight tranquila ya sé que dijiste eso, pero tú siempre has hallado solución a problemas que parecían no tenerlo y sé que esta vez no será diferente – dijo Spike y el alicornio al ver la enorme confianza que spike tenía en el decidió que era hora de levantarse y poner cascos a la obra,

\- tienes razón spike tengo que hallar una solución para volver a la normalidad - apenas Twilight termino de decir esto se escuchó un – ¡No! - lleno de desilusión que venía de Starlight, los dos machos voltearon a verla y la yegua al darse cuenta de las miradas de los dos ponis puso un casco sobre su boca carraspeo un poco y dijo - digo que... no hay tiempo que perder - para después sonreírle de forma nerviosa a sus dos amigos.

Twilight decidió no dar mayor importancia a esto y comenzó a pensar en alguna solución, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza con lo que la desesperación volvió a hacerse presente en el alicornio morado pero una vez más spike salió al rescate

\- Twilight que tal si buscamos a las demás tal vez a ellas se les ocurra algo - dijo spike y Twilight enseguida afirmo.

\- bien iré por ellas - dijo Spike, pero Starlight lo detuvo - será mejor que yo valla spike tú en este momento te ves muy diferente y no creo que nuestras amigas te reconozcan - Spike pensó unos segundos para después aceptar con lo que Starlight puso cascos a la obra tele transportándose a las casas de los otros elementos de la armonía para pedirles que fueran al castillo cuanto antes.

Después de un rato mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse las cinco yeguas llegaron al lugar muy preocupadas pues Starlight no les había dado detalles sobre el porqué las necesitaba Twilight, pero cuando las cinco ponis estaban por entrar en la sala del mapa Starlight las detuvo diciendo - esperen chicas antes de entrar necesito que entiendan que Twilight y Spike se ven... como decirlo... un poquitín diferentes -

Rainbow dash contesto - diferentes... y que tan diferentes se ven, les salió un tercer ojo u otra pata o algo así -

Starlight vacilo unos segundos y respondió - pues más o menos solo digamos que spike se ve menos exótico ahora y en cuanto a Twilight supongo que si tiene un miembro que antes no tenía, sólo les pido que tengan la mente abierta. –

Las ponis al escuchar esto se miraron unas a otras asustadas a la para que curiosas con lo que las cinco yeguas y Starlight finalmente entraron, en el momento en el que las cinco amigas de Twilight lo vieron tanto a él como a spike se quedaron en shock pues ahora sus dos amigos eran potros muy atractivos cosa que las ponis pensaron mientras admiraban a los dos machos que estaban frente a ellas.

\- y que piensan - pregunto Twilight muy nervioso ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigas, pero estas solo contestaron con silencio hasta que Dash dijo – wow… Twilight sabía que te gustaba experimentar, pero esta vez no te mediste -

Twilight rápidamente contesto molesto - yo no planee esto Rainbow – entonces Fluttershy interrumpió – y cómo vas a revertir esto – Twilight miro deprimido hacia el suelo mientras respondía – no lo sé Fluttershy según el libro de hechizos no hay forma de revertir esto – Applejack al escuchar esto sonrió de forma disimulada mientras miraba muy atenta a Twilight. Por su parte pinkie se acercó al alicornio y pregunto – ¿Twilight y este cambio es solo estético o funciona todo el equipo? – al terminar de hablar la poni rosada señalo la entrepierna de Twilight lo que hizo que este se pusiera rojo como un tomate mientras decía – bu… bueno en teoría soy un macho en todos los aspectos pero porque quieres saber eso – la poni rosada respondió – porque tal vez quieras divertirte un poco con tu buena amiga pinkie – mientras decía esto el pelo de pinkie pie se volvió lacio y su rostro exhibía una mirada perversa, pero entonces Rarity golpeo a la poni fiestera con un libro y dijo – basta de bromas, pinkie – la poni rosada entonces regreso a su estado normal a la par que decía – pero soy buena para las bromas - mientras que la modista regresaba a su silla mirando muy interesada a Spike, cosa que Starlight noto enseguida y en ese momento la unicornio se mostró claramente molesta como si no quisiera que rarity mirara a Spike, obviamente Rarity que parecía embelesada con el poni morado y de crin verde no noto esto.

Así pasaron las horas mientras dash, Fluttershy y Applejack buscaban una solución en los libros de Twilight mientras pinkie acosaba a Twilight y rarity coqueteaba con Spike o por lo menos lo intentaban pues Starlight hacia todo lo posible por alejar a estas dos de ellos, pero aparentemente no había solución alguna al problema de Twilight y este ya se replanteaba su vida como un potro cuando Applejack dijo – tranquila Twilight aún tenemos una opción, mañana podemos ir con Zecora tal vez ella sepa cómo arreglar esto – las demás ponis asintieron y Twilight que sabía que Applejack tenía razón decidió que por ahora era su mejor opción así que tras recibir unas palabras de apoyo a sus amigas Twilight vio como las cinco yeguas comenzaron a retirarse una a una.

Rarity antes de salir de la sala del mapa se acercó a Spike y le sonrió mientras se sonrojaba para después decirle en forma muy seductora – buenas noches spike ojala tengas dulces sueños y yo esté en ellos – el poni morado enseguida se puso rojo de cascos a cabeza mientras veía como rarity se alejaba balanceando sus flancos de forma coqueta a la vez que volteaba a mirar a spike para después giñarle un ojo dejando al pobre ex-dragón más excitado que un perro en selo pero antes de que spike pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, un balde lleno de agua cayó del cielo empapando al calenturiento asistente, rápidamente este se quitó el cubo de la cabeza solo para ver a Starlight frente a el muy enfadada así que spike pregunto – ¿porque hiciste eso? – pero Starlight solo respondió con un – uhhh – para después darle la espalda spike y alejarse de el con una clara expresión de enfado.

Twilight y Applejack miraron esta escena sin decir o hacer nada pues Starlight realmente parecía que golpearía al pobre tonto que se metiera en esto para después comenzar a hablar entre ellos – bueno twi todo lo que debes hacer ahora es intentar descansar, entendiste – Twilight afirmo con la cabeza y abrazo a su amiga la cual se sonrojo mientras disfrutaba de los ahora fuertes cascos de Twilight pero entonces al darse cuenta de esto la vaquerita se separó abruptamente de Twilight y muy nerviosa dijo – bu…. Bueno mejor regreso a casa antes de que oscurezca más – para después salir corriendo, a Twilight le pareció esto extraño pero este día había estado tan lleno de situaciones extrañas que el alicornio decidió no preocuparse por ello con lo que tanto el como spike y Starlight se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para descansar no sin antes que Starlight le diera a Twilight una poción para que el alicornio pudiera consiliar el sueño.

Así la noche paso sin mayor sobresalto y a la mañana siguiente Starlight se levantó como de costumbre para ayudar a spike con el desayuno y al entrar a la cocina vio al poni de color morado usando su magia para levitar un sartén el cual tenía un huevo frito listo para servir y a su lado un cuchillo cortaba fruta en una tabla, Starlight asombrada dijo

– Valla spike parece que usar tu cuerno se te da bastante bien – Spike asintió y respondió – si es como si supiera hacer esto de toda la vida es algo extraño, supongo que es por el hechizo de Twilight – ambos ponis rieron y entonces Starlight se le quedo mirando a spike con lo que se hizo un silencio algo incómodo para Spike que no entendía porque su amiga de pronto se había quedado callada solo mirándole pero en ese instante un grito se escuchó por todo el castillo – SPIKEEEEEEE! – este enseguida dejo caer todo lo que estaba levitando con su magia y salió corriendo con Starlight detrás de el hacia la habitación de Twilight donde vio a su amiga ahora amigo de toda la vida envuelto en las sabana meciéndose en la cama con una expresión de terror – que te pasa Twilight - pregunto spike muy nervioso y preocupado pero Twilight solo comenzó a llorar – vamos twi dime que te pasa si no, no puedo ayudarte – el alicornio sin decir nada se estiro en la cama dejando ver un bulto en medio de la cama como si fuera una tienda de acampar, Starlight enseguida se puso roja de la cara y salió corriendo de la habitación mientras spike le explicaba a Twilight que eso era algo que a los machos les pasaba abecés entonces Twilight pregunto – que hago para que deje de estar así Spike – el ex dragón algo avergonzado dijo – bueno abecés se pone flácido por si solo y otras ahí que ayudarle – Twilight que no entendía a Spike pregunto - ¿ayudarle? Y como le ayudo – spike entonces dijo muy apenado – eh… este… bueno tienes que sujetarlo con tus cascos y ya sabes… - Twilight que aún no comprendía respondió – ponerlo entre mis cascos ¿para qué? – y spike desviando la mirada contesto – ya sabes para pulirle la cabeza al monje, ahorcar al ganso, hacer salir al genio, hacer vomitar a la serpiente de un solo ojo – el alicornio que ahora si ya no entendía absolutamente nada dijo – ¿ahorcar que….? – y Spike que sabía que no conseguiría que Twilight lo entendiera con doble sentido tomo aire y grito uy avergonzado – m… masturbarte Twilight tienes que masturbarte – al escuchar esto Twilight se puso pálido como un espectro mientras algo se quebraba en su cabeza, en tanto que en el pasillo del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Twilight Starlight ya hacia inconsciente en el suelo con la cara roja como una manzana y con sangre saliendo de su nariz y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto a un aura de perversión que emanaba de todo su ser.

 **Nota del autor**

Bueno gente y así termina este capítulo, quiero darle las gracias a pirata ya que su review me dio algunas ideas para este y otros capitulo y si más hasta la próxima que espero esta vez sea mas rápido


	3. Aquí empiezan los problemas

Tras explicarle a Twilight brevemente el proceso de la masturbación masculina, Spike se dirigió a la salida de la habitación muy avergonzado pero al abrir la puerta Starlight callo de frente a los cascos del unicornio morado mientras esta reía de forma nerviosa entonces spike dijo – vamos Starlight Twilight necesita unos minutos a solas – Starlight respondió - bien pero sabes tal vez deba quedarme aquí un momento Spike, ya sabes por si Twilight necesita ayuda – al escuchar esto Spike levito a Starlight y muy sonrojado grito – ni hablar nos vamos – para después arrastrar a Starlight mientras esta se aferraba al suelo gritando – pero Spike –

Así pasaron treinta minutos en los cuales Starlight caminaba de un lado al otro del comedor mientras veía el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del alicornio deseando ir a ver si su amigo "no tenía problemas", pero entonces Twilight finalmente apareció con una sonrisa algo perturbadora y la mirada perdida, mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas para después sentarse en la mesa y Spike que veía a su amigo claramente abrumado por lo sucedido pregunto – Twilight… todo… Bueno todo… salió bien –

Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza para después decir – Spike necesito otra cama – Spike confundido pregunto – ¿otra cama… porque necesitas otra cama? – Twilight entonces comenzó a sonreír como un maniático y respondió – porque le prendí fuego a mi cama – Spike un poco asustado le respondió – Twilight eso no era necesario… me imagino que paso y te puedo asegurar que eso se lava – entonces Twilight se sujetó fuertemente de Spike y con la mirada perdida y una mueca retorcida que pretendía ser una sonrisa respondió casi a gritos – no Spike esa cama debía arder, junto con todos mis pecados por los cuales arderé en el tártaro – al terminar esta frase el alicornio apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Spike y comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

En ese momento el lugar se llenó de un aura rosada mientras Spike abrazaba a Twilight con un casco a la vez que con el otro levantaba el rostro del alicornio poniendo una mirada seductora mientras decía – Twilight-chan odio verte triste – para después comenzar a besar al potro el cual rápidamente aparto sus labios de los de Spike para después decir tímidamente – no por favor Spike sempai – pero Spike que no pensaba ceder sujeto a Twilight de la corbata que ahora traía para continuar besándolo mientras Twilight luchaba o por lo menos fingía luchar para separarse de su amado asistente mientras este frotaba con su otro casco sus flancos, entonces cuando ambos potros estaban a punto de consumar su amor un eco se comenzó a escuchar cada vez más fuerte Starlight… Starlight… STARLIGHT...

– que… que… - dijo Starlight muy confundida mientras veía a Spike llamándola sin poder moverse pues Twilight aún continuaba llorando en el hombro de este, aparentemente todo lo que había pasado desde el momento que Twilight había puesto su cabeza en el hombro de Spike era una fantasía de la perversa maga y esta que lo sabía dijo – Spike porque me despertaste –en ese momento Twilight aun entre sollozos dijo – Starlight… tsk… te está sangrando la nariz – a lo que Spike agrego - desde ayer veo que te pasa mucho creo que deberías ir al doctor – pero la unicornio respondió agitando los brazos mientras gritaba – no… no… estoy bien enserio –

Ambos ponis a pesar de estar algo preocupados por la yegua aceptaron sus palabras y después de que Spike lograra calmar a Twilight los tres comenzaron a desayunar mientras conversaban intentando alejarse de el tema del cambio de genero de Twilight todo lo que podían, pero en ese momento Starlight dijo – Twilight estaba pensando qué tal si me muestras el libro que usaste para cambiarte, tal vez yo pueda encontrar una forma de revertir el hechizo –la princesa o más bien el príncipe sabía que su amiga y alumna era muy talentosa en cuanto a magia se trataba, así que asintió muy emocionado para después pararse rápidamente de la mesa y dirigirse hacia la biblioteca sin saber que en cuanto salió del comedor Starlight se volteo para que Spike no la viera y con un aura macabra rodeándola dijo – si Twilight ve por el libro para que pueda destruirlo y así jamás puedas regresar a Spike o a ti misma a la normalidad – al terminar de decir esto en vos baja comenzó a reír pero Spike la interrumpió preguntando – dijiste algo Starlight no te escuche bien –

La unicornio al escuchar a su amigo volteo rápidamente y dijo inocentemente -no, no Spike no dije nada de lo que debas preocuparte – para después sonreírle al ex dragón el cual no dio más importancia a lo sucedido, así después de unos minutos Twilight regreso levitando el libro y al ver esto Starlight dibujo una sonrisa maligna mientras Twilight acercaba dicho objeto cada vez más a sus cascos pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros de estos Spike grito – ¡¿Twilight ese es el libro con el que nos transformaste?! – el potro asintió y una mueca llena de terror se dibujó en el rostro de Spike – Twilight ese es el libro que casi enloqueció a rarity y la obligo a rediseñar todo lo que estaba en su camino –el alicornio al oír esto paso saliva y temblando respondió – Qui…. Quieres decir que use magia negra sobre nosotros Spike – el poni morado asintió mientras se llevaba los cascos a la cabeza y Twilight al ver esto entro en estado de pánico haciendo que su respiración se acelerara –Spike cómo es posible se supone que ese libro se destruyó además la princesa Celestia me dijo que el libro tenía una portada echa de roca y este es un libro común y corriente con una caratula adornada – Spike entonces contesto – rarity cambio su aspecto para probar si funcionaba el hechizo cuando se lo preste y bueno cuando termino todo aquel incidente yo lo puse en tu biblioteca, lo siento Twilight –

-Spike como… tu… te voy a… – decía el alicornio mientras corría detrás de Spike y cuando finalmente logró atraparlo comenzó a estrangularlo mientras gritaba – ¡pequeño demonio!… - entonces Spike dijo – twi… light grrrr… escucha… Ze… co… r… - el ex dragón no logro terminar de hablar antes de desmallarse pero Twilight había entendido la esencia de lo que Spike intentaba decir así que rápidamente tomo el libro arrebatándoselo a Starlight de entre sus pesuñas para después salir muy enfadado por la puerta.

Starlight en un primer momento pensó en ir detrás del alicornio pero entonces vio a Spike ahí inconsciente e indefenso y el castillo estaba solo por lo que nadie los interrumpiría en el remoto caso de que Starlight decidiera hacer algo indebido con su buen amigo, así que como era de esperar un montón de ideas perversas aparecieron en su cabeza, pero la unicornio que no quería arruinar su amistad con Spike sacudió su cabeza y usando su magia lo tele porto hasta su cuarto para recostarlo en la cama tras lo cual se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta una pequeña Starlight con cuernos de diablo apareció en su hombro y dijo – oh vamos chica no estas realmente pensando en desperdiciar esta gran oportunidad o si – la poni entonces se giró y vio a Spike mientras la pequeña Starlight demonio decía – míralo ahí recostado tan necesitado de amor por culpa de esa pu%# de rarity que solo lo usa, incluso te podría asegurar que está despierto esperando que tú le des todo eso que ese malvavisco maniaco de la moda no le ha dado – Starlight al escuchar esto comenzó a basilar mientras decía – pero… pero... –

\- pero nada,- dijo la Starlight malvada - Starlight es hora de tomar lo que es tuyo por derecho – entonces la unicornio comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la cama de Spike mientras la pequeña Starlight demonio se frotaba los cascos pero en ese momento otra versión en miniatura de Starlight, esta con una manta blanca sobre su cuerpo y un halo dorado flotando sobre su cabeza grito – detente Starlight, enserio quieres arruinar tu amistad con Spike por un calentón., Starlight, Spike al fin está a tu alcance, pero solo funcionara si haces las cosas correctamente y violarlo no es una de ellas – la unicornio al escuchar esto camino unos pasos hacia atrás mientras reflexionaba sobre ello pero la Starlight malvado dijo – oh vamos de que novela mexicana de bajo presupuesto sacaste eso – a lo que Starlight buena respondió – cállate solo le digo la verdad – pero su contraparte contesto

– psss la verdad acaso la has visto, digo no es que sea miss universo sin mencionar que se peina como mi abuela y sus extraños gustos para la lectura nocturna dejan mucho que desear - al terminar de decir esto último la conciencia mala de Starlight saco una revista de detrás de ella en cuya portada había dos ponis machos besándose y al ver esto la conciencia buena de Starlight se tapó los ojos mientras muy apenada decía casi a gritos – ¿de dónde sacaste eso? - Starlight maligna respondió

– oh vamos eres su conciencia sabes que debajo de su cama ahí toneladas de esto, podríamos construir un muro de quince metros alrededor del castillo solo con sus revistas yaoi, pero volviendo al tema Starlight escucha tienes que tomar esta oportunidad porque seamos sinceras tú no eres bonita interesante o llamativa en ningún sentido es más estoy casi segura que si sales en la siguiente temporada de MLP harás que el fandom se hunda, así que toma esta oportunidad y vive como el ratón de biblioteca que eres el resto de tu vida sabiendo que por un breve instante tuviste a un macho atractivo entre tus piernas –

La conciencia buena de Starlight al ver que estaba perdiendo decidió que era hora de sacar todos sus dotes de negociadora así que con una música épica de fondo (ponga música épica de su elección) dijo

– escucha Starlight tal vez mi contra parte malvada tiene razón eres fea, poco interesante, socialmente inepta, una friki o otaku o como mierdas se les diga ahora a los raros como tú, si mencionar que tienes la personalidad de una alcaparra y… y… -

Entonces la conciencia malvada interrumpió – y se peina como mi abuelita –

\- sí y te peinas como su abuelita pero… eh que intentaba decir… o si… pero muy en el fondo muy, muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo sé que hay una buena poni que puede lograr que Spike la quiera, pero solo lo lograras si conservas tu dignidad, tu integridad y sobre todo tienes el valor de decir no a esas sucias paciones carnales, no renuncies a tu amor por el – al escuchar esto Starlight comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas a la vez que sonreía mientras su conciencia buena que ya daba por ganada esta partida le decía a su contraparte – intenta ganarle a eso perra – mientras movía sus cascos delanteros de un lado al otro a la vez que mecía sus caderas como baile de la victoria, entonces la Starlight demonio hizo aparecer un trinche el cual lanzo a la Starlight bueno matándola para después aparecer otro el cual apunto al cuello de Starlight y dijo – o te montas en el poni dragón o te mueres tu escoges – Starlight entonces levanto los cascos y dijo – ok tu ganas pero no me lastimes – para después sonreír maliciosamente mientras miraba al inconsciente ex dragón a la vez que la Starlight demonio imaginaria desaparecía.

 **Nota del Autor**

Bueno gente así termina otro capítulo quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus reviews ya que me animan e inspiran para seguir con esta cosa y ya sé que quieren acción, pero recuerden el clop no llega ni muy tarde ni muy pronto llega cuando se le necesita xD

Bueno y para aquellos que viven debajo de una roca les dejo algunas definiciones porque este fic será una mierda pero una mierda bien documentada.

 ** _Yaoi_** (やおい **?** ), abreviatura de **_ya_** _ma-nashi_ **_o_** _chi-nashi_ **_i_** _mi-nashi_ ('sin clímax, sin resolución, sin sentido'), también conocido como **_Boys' Love_** o **_BL_** (ボーイズラブ **?** ) es un término popular japonés que denota la representación artística, erótica o romántica de relaciones de amor homosexual entre dos varones. Este género solo se aplica a los animes, los mangas o ficción, con historias creadas y orientadas generalmente para el público femenino. Originalmente, el término se utilizaba para designar a los _dōjinshi_ no oficiales creados por _fans_ , autopublicados y con una calidad pobre de dibujo.

 **-chan** sufijo japonés que denota un rango social de confianza que se usa en amigos o personas de confianza

 **-sempai** sufijo usado para referirse a una persona de rango superior o de mayor experiencia como profesores o personas mayores

Sin más que decir hasta la próxima.


	4. libro y bar

Después de que sus bajas paciones le ganaran a su razón Starlight finalmente se encontró sentada sobre el inconsciente ex dragón lista para tomar su virginidad, así que lentamente comenzó a besar el cuerpo del poni morado a la vez que balanceaba sus caderas haciendo fricción con la parte baja del unicornio esperando que el miembro de Spike se animara, y por suerte para la perversa unicornio sus intentos comenzaron a dar frutos pues poco a poco Starlight comenzó a sentir como algo crecía debajo de ella y comenzaba a frotarse con su ya húmeda hendidura, así que la maga comenzó a descender su cadera para que el ahora endurecido mástil de Spike entrara en ella.

Pero cuando parecía que Starlight obtendría su tan ansiado premio la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y un – hola, ahí alguien. Se escuchó haciendo que la perversa yegua se asustara e intentara bajarse de Spike haciendo que esta callera de golpe contra el suelo.

– Rarity que haces aquí. Pregunto Starlight mientras intentaba controlarse pues su respiración estaba muy acelerada y su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-viene a visitarlos y dime querida que estabas haciendo - pregunto la unicornio blanca mientras miraba con recelo a la maga que parecía hacer de todo menos algo inocente, no obstante la diseñadora no dijo nada y espero la respuesta de la agitada poni

-yo…yo solo estoy acosando… digo… acostando a Spike… solo eso… aquí no está pasando nada raro – respondió Starlight muy nerviosa mientras la mirada acusadora de rarity se posaba sobre ella no obstante la poni blanca decidió ignorar a la yegua lila para después dirigirse a la cama de Spike mientras preguntaba – que le sucedió a Spike, me lo puedes explicar Starlight.

A juzgar por la mirada de la poni blanca era obvio para la maga que Rarity se estaba imaginando de todo y por desgracia para Starlight, seguramente las conjeturas que hacia la modista en su cabeza no estaban muy alejadas de lo que pasaba ahí antes de que ella llegara y la evidente erección del ex dragón no hacia las cosas menos difíciles o bochornosas para Starlight la cual intento desviar la atención de rarity.

-Veras rarity – dijo Starlight – Twilight averiguó que el problema de cambio de sexo que ahora la aqueja es… bueno parcialmente culpa de Spike así que en un… "pequeño" ataque de furia lo asfixio hasta que quedó inconsciente para después salir corriendo muy enfadado.

Al principio la modista no hizo mucho caso a Starlight pues su mirada parecía centrarse en la mitad inferior del inconsciente asistente de Twilight a la vez que se mordía los labios entonces la maga dijo – rarity me estas escuchando, hola – rápidamente la poni blanca sacudió su cabeza y dijo - eh que… así claro que te escuche… pero como que es parcialmente culpable, de que hablas. Entonces Starlight se encogió de hombros y respondió – ni idea, pero tenía que ver contigo y un libro.

Rarity que se imaginaba por donde iban las cosas decidió que era mejor despertar al ex dragón para que este les explicara mejor las cosas así que rápidamente saco un pequeño frasco de su alforja para después destaparlo con su magia, tras lo cual coloco este frente a la nariz de Spike y después de unos segundos este comenzó a reaccionar hasta que finalmente despertó del todo levantándose de la cama.

Pero unos segundos después rarity abrazo la cabeza de Spike jalándola hacia su pecho haciendo que el dragón callera en un nuevo letargo producido por el tibio calor de su amada rarity y su dulce aroma.

-spaky waiky estaba tan preocupada por ti -, grito la unicornio blanca mientras Starlight deformaba su semblante en uno lleno de rabia y celos para después correr hacia los dos unicornios separándolos tras lo cual dijo – Spike porque no nos explicas porque Twilight se enfadó contigo.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amiga Spike salió del trance para después decir – Twilight, ¿es cierto dónde está? – pero Starlight miro al poni morado y negó con la cabeza para después decir – salió corriendo apenas termino de ahorcarte Spike, iba a ir tras el pero estaba muy preocupada por ti – entonces rarity dijo en tono sarcástico – sí, preocupada seguro – Starlight al escuchar esto se puso roja como un tomate mientras enmudecía temiendo que Rarity le dijera a Spike lo que había visto, no obstante Rarity se limitó a apoyar a Starlight para que Spike les explicara que había sucedido.

-verán chicas el libro que uso Twilight era el libro que te preste a ti cuando te deprimiste porque te faltaba inspiración Rarity – dijo Spike y Rarity respondió – espera un momento Spike que no se supone que te comiste ese libro –

-Si Rarity, pero bueno solo digamos que el libro regreso a mí – contesto Spike y Starlight pregunto - ¿Cómo que regreso a ti? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? – el ex dragón respondió bueno pasaron muchas cosas.

Entonces la mente del dragón comenzó a recordar esa noche. Twilight estaba agotada por haber limpiado todo el desastre que Rarity había causado en el pueblo así que cayo dormida apenas toco su cama y Spike que había devorado el libro para alejarlo de la bella unicornio blanca ahora estaba en el sanitario con la cara roja y mostrando una expresión llena de sufrimiento mientras las venas de su cabeza latían hinchadas por el esfuerzo titánico que el dragón hacía para expulsar de su cuerpo el libro que horas antes había devorado y que ahora recorría su tracto digestivo haciendo de cada pujido un terrible acto de sufrimiento, pero Spike no se rendiría tenía que expulsar dicho objeto a como diera lugar así que tomando aliento y apretando sus draconicos puños hizo un último esfuerzo que provoco en el dragón un horrible alarido de dolor pues podía sentir como su ano se expandía asta limites casi imposibles mientras el maligno objeto pasaba desgarrando la carne que lo rodeaba pero ya estaba casi afuera solo hacía falta un último esfuerzo así que Spike volvió a tomar aire y con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban pujo una última vez. El pobre dragón sentía un dolor in imaginable mientras dicho objeto salía y los ojos del dragón se volteaban por el dolor que esto le producía a la vez que entonaba un horrible – AAAAAAAAAAAHH. Pero final mente el libro logro salir de su cuerpo y el dragón exhausto y adolorido callo de frente fuera de la tasa del baño para después levantarse a duras penas y ver en el interior del excusado. Ahí estaba el causante de todos sus problemas ese día, por un breve momento el dragón pensó en quemar el libro, pero el gigantesco esfuerzo que supuso sacar dicho objeto de su cuerpo dejo exhausto al dragón sí que simplemente se limitó a sacarlo de la taza lavarlo y llevarlo a la biblioteca pensando que al día siguiente se haría cargo de él, cosa que evidentemente no ocurrió pensó el ahora ex dragón mientras salía de los pasillos de su memoria.

-Solo les diré que no pude sentarme en varios días y desde ese momento he sufrido mucho de hemorroides – dijo spike mientras sus dos amigas lo miraban algo asqueadas pues imaginaban lo que había sucedido.

\- bueno no podemos cambiar lo que ya paso además estoy segura que Zecora podrá ayudar a Twilight así que…-dijo Rarity mientras se acercaba al poni morado para después tomarlo de un brazo y decir – porque no vamos a dar un paseo tu y yo al parque spike conozco un par de buenos lugares donde podemos charlar a solas sin que nadie nos moleste. Con forme terminaba esta frase Rarity acercaba más y más su boca a la oreja del ex dragón el cual comenzó a sonrojarse mientras la poni blanca soplaba suavemente dentro del cuenco auditivo del unicornio morado, entonces Starlight como era de esperar rápidamente tomo el otro brazo de spike y grito – claro que no, spike tenemos que ir a buscar a Twilight – realmente la seguridad de Twilight era lo que menos le preocupaba a Starlight lo único que ella quería era alejar a spike de la modista pero Rarity contesto – Starlight querida Twilight es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola.

Tras decir esto Rarity jalo a spike acercándolo a ella, pero la maga respondió – en este momento Twilight está muy inestable así que debemos estar con ella o el o… bueno tú me entiendes – entonces la unicornio purpura jalo a spike hacia ella y así comenzó una batalla entre las dos unicornios para quedarse con spike.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Twilight caminaba aun furioso por las calles de Ponyville deseando que un meteorito le cayera a su asistente, pero entonces el alicornio comenzó a sentir como si alguien lo observara así que se detuvo y comenzó a voltear por todos lados, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no solo una poni si no varias lo miraban muy atentas. Twilight al percatarse de esto comenzó a caminar cada vez más aprisa pero el alicornio entonces se percato de que era seguido por varias yeguas mientras era observado por otras tantas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces Twilight uso su magia para tele transportarse fuera de aquel lugar pero con las prisas el alicornio alicornio no pensó en el lugar en donde quería reaparecer así que termino en un viejo callejón obscuro y destartalado de la zona más marginada de Ponyville, aun así Twilight estaba feliz primero por haber escapado de sus perseguidoras y luego de no terminar dentro de un muro o en algún sitio peligroso así un poco más tranquilo se dispuso a buscar la salida de aquel lugar, así que comenzó a caminar revisando cada posible salida de ese callejón pero muy pronto se dio cuenta que había tantos pequeños pasadizos que probablemente terminaría aún más extraviado así que pensó – creo que será mejor que busque a alguien que pueda guiarme. Para su suerte vio a una poni de pelaje café y crin violeta que vestía un chaleco de mezclilla que se encontraba recargada en una pared jugando con una moneda y aunque a primera vista no parecía ser alguien de fiar decidió acercarse pues tampoco es que tuviera más opciones

-hola – dijo Twilight – disculpa podrías decirme por donde puedo regresar a la avenida principal del pueblo.

La poni color café miro por unos segundos a Twilight de crin a cascos para después sonreír tras lo cual dijo

-claro ven por aquí –para después comenzar a caminar mientras Twilight lo seguía pero después de unos minutos el alicornio noto que no solo parecía que no salían de aquel lugar sino no que se adentraban más y más en los pequeños callejones que rodeaban el lugar así que Twilight dijo con una risita nerviosa – creo que te equivocaste de camino – pero la yegua respondió - para nada mira ya llegamos – entonces la poni señalo un bar mugriento en el que solo los desechos sociales de Ponyville se sentirían a gusto y Twilight que empezaba a entender que algo iba mal contesto – te… te dije que quería regresar a la avenida principal – pero la yegua que guiaba a Twilight sonrió de forma sínica y dijo – claro… claro pero por que no primero no nos tomamos unas copas tú, yo y unas amigas –

Twilight veía en el rostro de su guía todo menos buenas intenciones así que respondió – me… encantaría pero ahora mismo llevo algo de prisa así que tendré que decir que no – al terminar de hablar el alicornio comenzó a retroceder intentando escapar de la yegua pero apenas dio dos pasos choco con alguien y al voltear vio a dos yeguas muy robustas llenas de tatuajes y con cara de pocos amigos que rápidamente lo sujetaron cada una de un brazo mientras la poni que guiaba a Twilight decía – por favor yo insisto – tras lo cual las tres yeguas arrastraron a Twilight al interior del bar entonces ya en el interior la poni color café grito – ey chicas Funny ya regreso y les trajo un regalo – en ese instante todos en aquel bar que eran en su mayoría yeguas gritaron eufóricas mientras miraban a Twilight el cual temblaba aterrado pensando en cuál sería su destino mientras sus captoras lo amarraban en una biga, tras lo cual las ahí presentes comenzaron a acercarse al alicornio como si fueran lobos listos para devorar a un indefenso conejito pero Funny se interpuso para después decir – ¡tranquilas! Todas podremos jugar con él, pero hay que poner reglas para empezar quien disfruta con el sexo tradicional – rápidamente una gran mayoría de las ahí presentes levantaron un casco – ok ahora levanten el casco quienes disfruten con algo un poco más rudo – dijo Funny y nueve cascos se levantaron – muy bien y finalmente las que disfruten con alguna filia que podría dejar incapacitado temporal o permanentemente al semental – cinco cascos se levantaron entonces Funny volvió a hablar – muy bien entonces el orden que seguiremos será el siguiente primero el grupo del sexo casual, después el del sexo duro, luego nuevamente las del sexo casual, seguidas de las del sexo duro y al final las sádicas, están de acuerdo – la mayoría afirmo pero las sádicas comenzaron a quejarse, pero rápidamente fuero silenciadas por Funny – escuches si lo van a golpear hasta matarlo o sacarle las tripas o algo si, por lo menos dejen que primero las demás disfrutemos - las ponis sádicas aceptaron a regañadientes para después sentarse en una esquina a esperar su turno mientras afilaban navajas y alineaban varias agujas en una mesa, en tanto Funny preguntaba de nuevo – muy bien ahora si ¿todas de acuerdo? – ahora si todas las ahí presentes afirmaron pero entonces se escuchó – yo no estoy de acuerdo - dijo Twilight entonces Funny se acercó al alicornio y dijo – cállate tú no tienes ni vos ni voto aquí, solo eres un macho, así que mejor que te quedes callado y aceptes tu destino, al final esto es para lo único que sirven los hombres –entonces una voz en el fondo grito – ¡y para limpiar la casa! – Funny se rio al escuchar aquello y respondió - muy cierto - todas en aquel bar mugriento comenzaron a reír mientras algunas yeguas del primer grupo comenzaban a acercarse a Twilight para empezar a abusar de él, pero cuando ya todo parecía perdido Twilight dijo – Funny puedo preguntar algo – la poni al escuchar al alicornio estiro uno de sus cascos como señal para que las demás se detuvieran – que quieres ahora – entonces Twilight pregunto – solo quería saber quién será la primera- Funny entonces cambio su expresión de felicidad morbosa por el de duda – porque preguntas eso – Twilight respondió bueno porque me imagino que tu como su líder serás la primera digo al final tu hiciste todo el trabajo – Funny después de pensarlo un poco respondió – si creo que tienes razón, vaya quien lo diría no eres solo un buen par de flancos – así Funny se dispuso jugar con Twilight pero fue detenida por las dos yeguas que la ayudaron a capturar a Twilight y una de ellas dijo – ey nosotras fuimos las que lo capturamos tu solo lo trajiste hasta el bar nosotras deberíamos ir primero . Funny al escuchar esto se enfureció y dijo – ¡Que! Claro que no yo lo traje así que yo debo ser la primera que lo disfrute además como su líder…- la yegua no pudo terminar de hablar cuando otra poni dijo – así y quien te nombro jefa – Funny entonces contesto – por favor es obvio que soy la líder ustedes, no podrían encontrar sus traseros ni con un mapa sin mí. Al escuchar esto varias de las asistentes comenzaron a discutir unas con otras hasta que después de unos segundos comenzaron a pelearse en una batalla campal de todas contra todas para alegría de Twilight que rápidamente quemo las cuerdas que lo sujetaban para luego comenzar su escape aprovechando la confusión arrastrándose por el suelo esquivando las patas de las ponis hasta llegar a la salida pero cuando creía que finalmente estaría a salvo las cinco ponis sádicas se pararon frente a la puerta obstruyendo su salida asiendo que el alicornio retrocediera asustado mientras veía a las cinco potras cada una con su instrumento de tortura favorito en sus cascos, entonces la unicornio del grupo levito unas enormes agujas que saco de su alforja para después lamerlas y decir – ibas a algún lado cariño –

 **Nota del autor**

Bueno gente así termina este nuevo capítulo y como siempre quiero agradecerle a todo su apoyo en especiar a pirata, rompeordenes y Demon Fable 42 que me dieron algunas buenas ideas con sus review, en concreto rompeordenes me dio la idea del flashback de spike pujando en el trono así que por favor la turba furiosa con antorchas y palos que vaya a su casa mientras yo compro un boleto de avión a algún lugar lejano xD

A por cierto dos cosas primero cambiare el fic de K+ a M por recomendación de una persona, este capítulo todavía lo dejare dos o tres días con la clasificación K+ pero después lo cambiare así que prepárense porque se viene lo bueno "modo clop activado" y segundo, amigos por favor si algo no les agrada del fic háganmelo saber, no me pongan "solo me gusto la mitad" o cosas por el estilo porque eso no me dice nada, dígame lo que no les gusta y yo solo los rastreare por medio de su IP para abrirles la cabeza con un bate (es broma) pero enserio dígame que no les gusta y yo veré si cambio o no esto que les molesta, como siempre digo en todos mis fic las criticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas, así me ayudan a mejorar.

Por ultimo me gustaría responderle a las personas que me piden que actualice con más frecuencia o que haga el fic más largo y turgente mmmmm, así que verán primero no puedo actualizar más seguido porque la escuela el trabajo y la droga (wiitcher 3 y dark souls 3) no me lo permiten y en cuanto al tamaño si algo me ha enseñado fanfiction es que entre más largo es el fic menos gente quiere leerlo así que yo intento hacerlo lo más corto posible, además recuerden que alargar un chiste es matarlo, bueno gente y sin más que decir hasta la próxima.


	5. Manzanas y globos

No parecía que hubiera ninguna salida pues frente a Twilight cinco ponis estaban listas para destrozarlo para saciar sus morbosos deseos y detrás de el una turba furiosa peleando unas contra otras que muy pronto se darían cuenta de que había intentado escapar, cosa que no les agradaría nada y buscarían castigar al alicornio, con lo que el semental tenía solo unos cuantos segundos para pensar en cómo escapar de aquel infernal lugar, pero el terror que lo invadía no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y cuando no creía que las cosas podían estar peor, las cosas se pusieron peor, pues una voz detrás de el grito - ¡chicas el macho se está escapando! – tras este grito la ruidosa turba detuvo su pelea y Funny grito – ¡atrápenlo! – con lo que la furiosa chusma comenzó a acercarse al estupefacto alicornio para abalanzarse sobre este, mientras Twilight veía a cámara lenta a las locas yeguas acercándose más y más así que el potro solo alzo la mirada hacia el techo adornado con un enorme espejo resignado a su horrible destino, pero entonces vio su cuerno reflejado en este y se dijo así mismo "eres un idiota Twilight" para después hacerlo resplandecer desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando no más que un destello detrás de el mientras la excitada muchedumbre veía con horror y furia como terminaban estrellándose contra las cinco ponis psicópatas

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí Twilight reaparecía dentro de Sugar cube corner flotando en la habitación de pinkie, en concreto sobre su bañera la cual estaba ocupando la misma pinkie quien vio cómo su amigo caía del cielo, solo para terminar dentro de la tina con la cabeza hundida en la entrepierna de la yegua rosada la cual soltó un pequeño alarido de placer pues la nariz del alicornio había terminado violando el sexo de la poni de esponjada melena que dijo entre pequeños pujidos de placer – Twilight para eso es, pero se pide primero – mientras con sus cascos delanteros sostenía la cabeza de su amigo intentando que el hocico de este terminara un más adentro de ella.

Twilight al notar esto escapo rápidamente de los cascos de esta mientras rojo como un tomate gritaba – pinkie yo… lo … lo siento mucho yo no quería… - pero pinkie respondió tranquilo Twily no me molesta que vengas a visitarme y menos si es para hacer algo así de divertido, pero la próxima vez avísame para estar un poco más presentable - al acabar de hablar la poni fiestera le guiño un ojo al avergonzado unicornio que enseguida retrocedió aún más, solo para ver como pinkie comenzaba a reírse – vamos Twily enserio me crees tan perversa, solo estoy jugando – dijo la poni mientras se retorcía dentro de la bañera por el ataque de risa que le había dado, mientras Twilight que veía a su amiga divertirse a expensas de él, deformaba su semblante en uno lleno de enojo para después responder casi entre gritos mientras unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas – pues me alegra que mis problemas te diviertan pinkie – entonces pinkie dejo de reír y salió de la tina acercándose a Twilight .

-vamos Twily ya sabes como soy, no quise lastimarte, lo siento – contesto pinkie para después abrazar a su amigo el cual al principio era reacio a aceptar las disculpas de la yegua, pero termino cediendo pues al final sabía que a su amiga abecés se le pasaban los cascos con sus bromas, así pinkie y Twilight hicieron las pases para después disponerse a salir con rumbo a la casa de Zecora cuando en la puerta encontraron a Applejack con una carreta amarrada en su lomo. – hola Twilight, pinkie como están – grito la vaquerita al ver a ambos ponis salir del edificio y Twilight respondió – Applejack que tal, viniste a ver a pinkie – la granjera respondió negando con la cabeza – no Twilight vine a dejarles un cargamento de manzanas a los cake y tú que haces aquí – de detrás de Twilight la voz de pinkie se dejó escuchar – Twilight decidió dejarse caer en mi cuarto AJ – dijo la poni rosada mientras sonreía para después continuar hablando – ahora vamos a casa de Zecora – al escuchar esto Applejack decidió acompañarlos pero cuando estaban por ponerse en marcha unos gritos se escucharon haciendo que las dos yeguas y el alicornio voltearan para ver el origen de tanto escándalo, en ese instante Twilight empalideció mientras observaba como Funny y su banda avanzaban por la calle aparentemente buscando algo mientras gritaban y golpeaban a todo y todos los que se interponían entre ellas y su presa, que evidentemente para Twilight era el, así que rápidamente se agacho detrás de la carreta que Applejack traía para después respirar aceleradamente y con dificultad mientras sus dos angustiadas amigas decían a coro – que te sucede Twilight – este respondió – esas ponis me están buscando a mí para… para violarme – al escuchar esto las dos ponis se prepararon para defender con cascos y dientes a su amigo a pesar de ser superadas en proporción de 10 a 2 por las acosadoras pero Twilight que no quería quelas timaran a las dos ponis de tierra dijo – voy a entregarme – pero tanto pinkie como Applejack se negaron, pues para ellas esa no era una opción, aun cuando sabían que estaban en clara desventaja.

Por unos segundos las dos yeguas y el alicornio se quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer mientras veían como Funny y su banda registraban cada centímetro de la calle en busca del macho alicornio pero en ese instante pinkie grito – ¡tengo un idea! –

Tras lo cual la poni rosada corrió hacia adentro de Sugar cube corner para después de unos segundos salir con un montón de globos largos de color morado y diciendo – con esto salvaremos a Twilight – para después sonreírle a Applejack y al alicornio que la miraban confundidos, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, la yegua de crin esponjada pregunto – ¿están pensando lo mismo que yo? -. Twilight no sabía que decir o hacer mientras Applejack contestaba – creo que si pinkie, pero si los dulces fueran salados nadie los compraría – tanto pinkie como Twilight se quedaron de piedra con la extraña respuesta de Applejack y esta dijo – lo siento cuando me pongo muy nerviosa digo tonterías mejor dinos tu plan pinkie - en ese momento pinkie comenzó a inflar y doblar los globos dándoles la forma de Twilight para después decir – con este sebo atraeré a esas yeguas así AJ podrá llevarte a la cabaña de Zecora en su carreta – tanto Twilight como Applejack se dieron cuenta de que era un gran plan así que rápidamente Twilight se subió a la carreta de la poni terrestre y esta cubrió a Twilight con una manta para que no fuera visto por nadie mientras pinkie decía – ahí viene Aj, distráelas mientras yo tomo un poco de distancia – Applejack afirmo con la cabeza y pinkie se dispuso a partir pero entonces dijo – Twilight puedes asomarte un momento – el alicornio así lo hizo y pinkie sostuvo el rostro de este con sus cascos y dijo – Twilight si salgo viva de esta te casaras conmigo – el alicornio rápidamente respondió algo enojado – ¡claro que no! – mientras Applejack mostraba una expresión molesta pero pinkie no le dio mucha importancia a esto último y respondió – bueno igual sabía que dirías algo así – entonces y sin aviso pinkie beso apasionadamente al alicornio por unos segundos tras los cuales se separó de este dejando ver como su lengua salía de la boca de Twilight dejando tras de ella un pequeño hilo de saliva mientras Applejack miraba atónita y furiosa la erótica escena.

\- ¡pinkie! – grito Twilight mientras esta se alejaba sonriendo con el Twilight echo de globos a la vez que decía – era para agarrar valor, no te enfades – tras esto la yegua parrandera puso un casco en su boca para después lanzarle un beso al aire al alicornio mientras caminaba hasta desaparecer entre las calles del pueblo.

-esa pinkie siempre hace cosas extrañas, no crees Applejack – dijo el alicornio pero al voltear a ver a la poni granjera esta solo lo estaba mirando con una exprecion enojada y sombria a la ves que rechinaba sus dientes - ¿Applejack estas bien? – pregunto un muy asustado twilight pero antes de que la granjera le contestara se escucho otra voz cerca de la carreta – oye mula granjera – dijo Fanny mientras miraba a Applejack la cual contesto – a quien estas llamando mula – para después poner su rostro pegado al de Fanny y esta respondió – obviamente a ti, ahora contéstame viste a un alicornio morado por aquí – Applejack irritada por la descarada eh irrespetuosa actitud de la poni respondió – y porque tendría que contestarte -al escuchar esto Funny se alejó un poco de la yegua agrícola sonriendo de forma sínica para después empujar al elemento de la honestidad haciendo que esta callera al suelo.

Tras esto otras cinco de las integrantes de la banda de Fanny rodearon a Applejack listas para atacarla pero en ese instante un grito se escuchó – oh por Celestia ese es un alicornio macho – dijo la voz que rápidamente Applejack reconoció como la de pinkie y de un momento a otro todas en aquel lugar voltearon al cielo para ver al supuesto alicornio volando en dirección a las afueras del pueblo, rápidamente Fanny y toda su banda corrieron en dirección de la morada forma voladora para atraparla no sin antes que Funny mirara a la granjera y dijera – cuando termine este asunto nos volveremos a ver vaquerita y entonces… - Fanny puso uno de sus cascos cerca de su cuello para después moverlo de izquierda a derecha dándole a entender a Applejack que le cortaría el cuello cuando se volvieran a ver para después salir corriendo detrás de su víctima actual.

El elemento de la honestidad al ver como las peligrosas ponis se alejaban se tranquilizó un poco y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Zecora con la carreta en la que se encontraba escondido Twilight esperando que no hubiera más sorpresas por el camino.

Así pasaron algunas horas en las que Twilight se mantenía oculto a la vez que recordaba lo que pinkie había hecho y por algún motivo que el alicornio no entendía no podía sacar el beso de su amiga de su cabeza mientras las palabras como dulce, cálido y excitante aparecían en su mente al intentar describir lo que había pasado con la yegua fiestera así que para disipar todo esto de su mente decidió salir de su escondite no sin antes ver que todo fuera seguro para después preguntarle a Applejack – jajá que extraño ha sido este día no Applejack – pero esta solo soltó un "supongo" de forma rápida y cortante, Twilight al notar esto pregunto – Applejack estas bien, acaso estas molesta por algo – en ese instante la carreta se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Twilight callera mientras la poni granjera volteaba con un semblante molesto – no porque estaría enfadada solo porque besas a cada poni que se e pone enfrente de ti – dijo Applejack mientras un aterrado Twilight decía – pero… yo…- por desgracias la poni agricultora no le permitió decir nada más al alicornio pues continuo reprochándole – sabes empiezo a pensar que este cambio accidentado, de accidentado no tiene nada - al escuchar esto Twilight se levantó rápidamente ahora también molesto para después tele portarse frente a la yegua naranja – como puedes siquiera atreverte a insinuar que yo quería algo de esto – Applejack estaba a punto de gritarle al alicornio nuevamente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dejando que sus celos hablaran por ella así que tomo aire se tranquilizó un poco y respondió – lo siento Twilight sé que no es así pero toda esta situación se está tornando muy extraña – al ver como su amiga se disculpaba con el alicornio este se calmó y dijo – lo se y siento todos los problemas que les estoy dando Applejack, a ti, a pinkie incluso a Spike, aunque el en parte es culpable a intentado ayudarme a resolver esto y yo lo único que hice fue perder el control y ahorcarlo ¿Qué clase de princesa de la amistad soy? – al ver a Twilight tan afligido Applejack se acercó a este y le dio un abrazo el cual el macho acepto dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre la de Applejack y esta al sentir el calor del poni sonrió muy alegre, después de unos segundos ambos ponis se separaron tras lo cual se sonrieron una al otro y entonces una idea inundo la cabeza de la poni granjera, "vamos Applejack estas aquí sola con Twilight es hora de decirle lo que sientes por ella", en ese instante Applejack tomo aire y con sus mejillas ruborizadas dijo – Twilight… - al escuchar su nombre el alicornio miro a los ojos a su amiga mientras esta continuaba – Twilight yo quiero decirte que…

 **Nota de autor**

Bueno gente hasta aquí llegamos hoy y como siempre agradezco los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior y eh decidido contestar a sus preguntas y sugerencias aquí así que comencemos.

Para empezar el Roro gracias por avisarme de los errores de ortografía y aunque aún creo que abra una que otra letra fuera de lugar por un pequeño problema de dislexia que tengo, me parece que eh corregido la mayoría de estos errores y en cuanto a lo del nombre de Dusk shine sé que existe pero se vería extraño que sus amigas aun sabiendo que es la misma poni lo comenzaran a llamar diferente, es como si a ti te saliera de pronto barba ( asumiendo que no tienes) y de pronto envés de que te llamaran por tu nombre te dijeran musiquito o algo así. Si pienso usar el nombre de Dusk shine, pero será más adelante, a y aprovecho esto para preguntar si alguien sabe dónde puedo encontrar completo el fanfic de the unexpected love life of dusk shine en español completo saludos

james anderson en cuanto a tu pregunta de quién será la pareja de Twilight macho yo estaba pensando poner a pinkie o a Applejack, pero rompeordenes me propuso en su review a trixie y la idea es tentadora, aunque aún no me he decidido por lo que invito a mis lectores a que me digan cuál de estas parejas les gusta más o si tienen alguna pareja alternativa a estas.

Pirata en cuanto a tu propuesta me preocupan dos cosas, el hecho de que aún no hayas sido internado en un psiquiátrico y dos que no me hayan encerrado contigo porque ya tenía algo así en mente aunque es pronto solo te diré que próximamente Twilight descubrirá un sucio secretito de un miembro de su familia, así que se paciente

Bueno y así terminamos por esta semana con este fic ojalá les haya agradado este capítulo y hasta pronto.


	6. Somos un peligro

**Somos un peligro**

Twilight permanecía en silencio mientras su amiga tomaba aire para decirle lo que sentía por él, pero por más que lo intentaba las palabras no lograban salir de sus labios, era como si los ojos de su amigo la hechizaran arrebatándole el don del habla y cada minuto que pasaba el alicornio se veía mas impaciente y Applejack al percatarse de esto bajo su sombrero cubriendo su rostro para que Twilight no se diera cuenta de lo frustrada que se sentía en ese momento.

De pronto y para sorpresa de Twilight y Applejack una vara de madera golpeo a gran velocidad al alicornio en el rostro, tras lo cual Zecora salió de entre el follaje del bosque colocándose entre Applejack y Twilight mientras gritaba

\- ¡aléjate de esa yegua, demonio! - después de esto la cebra recogió rápidamente la vara con la que había golpeado al portador de la armonía y se preparó para atacarlo de nuevo, pero Applejack grito.

\- ¡alto Zecora es Twilight! - abrazando por detrás a la chaman intentando que esta no lastimara al alicornio mientras el semental se cubría con sus patas delanteras y alas el rostro aterrado por la extraña agresividad de su amiga, a la ves que veía como la cebra intentaba escapar de los cascos de la granjera la cual gritaba.

\- ¡es Twilight Zecora, es Twilight! - así después de unos minutos la chaman se tranquilizó, aunque aún miraba con cierta desconfianza al ahora príncipe de la amistad el cual en ese momento se levantaba lentamente mientras miraba confundido a la enigmática cebra, pero antes de que este pudiera decir nada la cebra exclamo.

\- ¡que has hecho, Twilight sparkle! – pregunto con una mirada llena de curiosidad y temor.

En ese momento, pero en el castillo de la amistad Rarity y Starlight continuaban peleando para quedarse con Spike jalándolo cada una de una pata mientras este miraba aburrido hacia la nada esperando que esto terminara, aunque para su desgracia no parecía que sería pronto pues ninguna de las dos yeguas parecía querer perder ante la otra, pero en ese instante un ruido de portazo se escuchó y una voz se dejó escuchar.

\- ¡yo la gran y poderosa Trixie he llegado para ver a mi querida amiga! - al escuchar esto rarity, Starlight y Spike rápidamente dirigieron sus miradas hacia la ilusionista que como era de costumbre avanzaba hacia ellos con paso arrogante, Starlight dijo entusiasmada - Trixie rápido ayúdame - y esta tras una breve mirada a los acontecimientos frente a ella levito tanto a Spike como a rarity para después lanzarlos por una ventana y tras esto apareció fuertes rejas de acero en todas las ventanas del castillo y una pesada puerta metálica que bloqueo la entrada, entonces la ilusionista orgullosa dijo - listo amiga mía ya no podrán entrar -

\- pero Trixie lo que yo quería era que no se fueran - después de decir esto Starlight corrió hasta la entrada para después intentar tele portarse fuera del castillo cosa que no logro ya que al intentar usar su hechizo solo lograba aparecer frente a la enorme puerta de hierro estrellándose con esta.

\- ¿qué pasa? - se preguntó la hechicera de color violeta a la vez que seguía intentando salir de la misma forma con el mismo resultado, fue entonces que Trixie dijo - Starlight mejor deja eso antes de que te lastimes, tanto las rejas como la puerta tienen un hechizo para que nadie pueda salir del lugar donde están colocadas -

Al escuchar esto Starlight miro furiosa a su amiga - porque harías algo así Trixie -

\- obviamente para crear el más increíble acto de escapismo, pero no te preocupes querida Starlight –

respondió la artista errante - tengo la llave de la puerta en mi remolque - en ese instante la alumna de Twilight contesto aún más enojada - déjame adivinar, el remolque que está afuera del castillo - mientras señalaba hacia una ventana que dejaba ver el remolque de Trixie del otro lado de los ahora inexpugnables muros del castillo.

Trixie al ver esto lanzo una pequeña y tímida risa para después decir - no te preocupes amiga mía te sacare de este lugar o moriré en el intento - después de decir esto la yegua azul se paró en dos patas, se arremango unas imaginarias mangas y miro desafiante la impenetrable puerta de metal tomando aire, entonces grito - ¡ábrete sésamo! – para después darse media vuelta quedando frente a su amiga mientras secaba su frente y decía – hice todo lo que pude, bien busquemos algunos bocadillos muero de hambre – así la ilusionista se apartó de Starlight con su clásico paso engreído mientras la maga violeta gritaba - ¡Trixie! –

En ese momento lejos del castillo, Rarity arrastraba a spike por las calles pedregosas del pueblo a la vez que miraba a cada instante hacia atrás vigilando que Starlight no la siguiera en tanto que el ex dragón se quejaba al sentir las duras rocas del camino – ¡Rarity… Rarity podrías soltarme me estas lastimando! – la yegua al escuchar esto rápidamente soltó a spike para después decir – disculpa querido no quería lastimarte - mientras veía como Spike se levantaba para después decir con una voz seductora – pero ahora que ya estamos solos que te pareces si vamos a mi boutique para tomar algo y hacer otras cosas que requieren algo más de privacidad – Spike al escuchar esto se comenzó a sentir muy nervioso mientras miraba como la unicornio blanca avanzaba con un paso sensual y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar detrás de ella hipnotizado por el sensual balanceo de la bella poni.

Así tras unos minutos Spike y Rarity estaban completamente a solas sentados en el sillón del drama, el unicornio morado estaba tieso como una roca pues Rarity se había sentado muy pegado a él y Spike que era muy inocente se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, ya que no sabía que hacer o decir en esa situación, la fashionista entonces dijo – tranquilo Spike, no tienes nada por que estar nervioso solo relájate y deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar – mientras la modista decía esto iba acercando su rostro al de spike.

En tanto en el castillo de la amistad Trixie y Starlight intentaban hacer un agujero para intentar salir del castillo cuando de pronto unos golpes se escucharon en la enorme puerta de metal junto con los gritos desesperados de un potro – Spike… Spike – se escuchó en el exterior de la fortaleza de la amistad y Starlight rápidamente reconoció la voz como la de Twilight

– ¿Twilight eres tú, que pasa? –

\- si Starlight soy yo, escucha si Spike está ahí aléjate de el –

al escuchar esto la alumna de Twilight se asustó un poco y algo alarmada pregunto – ¡porque Twilight pasa algo con Spike! –

\- Starlight no hay tiempo para explicarte dile a spike que venga necesitamos ir a Canterlot lo más pronto posible – la poni violeta al escuchar esto aún más asustada dijo – Rarity se llevó a Spike y… - antes de que Starlight terminara de hablar el príncipe alicornio grito - ¡No! – y salió corriendo dejando a Starlight y a trixie atrás.

De nuevo en la boutique carrusel Rarity estaba sobre spike mientras este ya hacia tendido en el sillón del drama mirando como la unicornio se deslizaba suavemente sobre el pecho del ex dragón a la vez que este jadeaba listo para entregarse a la diseñadora y cuando finalmente los labios de ambos unicornios estaban por unirse una luz violeta apareció en mitad de la casa de Rarity segando a los dos ponis por un segundo tras los cuales vieron a Twilight y este al ver lo que estaba pasando grito - ¡no! – para después saltar hacia los dos unicornios separándolos. – Twilight que crees que haces – dijo Spike muy enfadado a lo que Twilight respondió aterrado – Spike escucha tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes e ir a Canterlot –

– ¿porque Twilight? ¿qué pasa porque te vez tan preocupado? ¿qué sucede? –

\- Spike por favor te contare todo de camino, pero debemos salir cuanto antes de Ponyville–

Spike al ver lo asustado que se veía su amigo decidió solo confiar en él y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, pero entonces Rarity se paró frente a la salida apoyándose en esta para que los dos sementales no pudieran irse –

no te llevaras a Spike – dijo la modista, pero Twilight respondió – Rarity apártate no entiendes lo que está en juego – Rarity negó con la cabeza así que Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno lanzando un rayo hacia una de las paredes del edificio destruyéndola por completo para después levitar a Spike y salir corriendo por este mientras Rarity gritaba el nombre de Twilight con una cara llena de tristeza mientras veía como el alicornio desaparecía en un destello.

Después de unos segundos Twilight y Spike reaparecieron en la estación del tren y el alicornio corrió a la taquilla para comprar los boletos a la capital de Equestria y cuando ya se encontraban sobre el tren el ex dragón pregunto – ok Twilight ahora me vas a explicar que está pasando - el alicornio entonces tomo aire se tranquilizó y se preparó para hablar cuando dos yeguas se sentaron en el asiento de enfrente entonces Twilight las miro fijamente y sonrió de forma malévola pero entonces el príncipe se levantó rápidamente corrió hacia otro vagón y ahí comenzó a golpear su cabeza con uno de los asientos, Spike obviamente lo siguió y al ver esto corrió para detener a su amigo pero este grito – cierra la puerta del vagón – spike asustado uso su magia para hacer lo que Twilight le pedía y luego se sentó junto a él pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el portador de la armonía dijo – escucha Spike tenemos problemas de proporciones cósmicas – Spike al escuchar esto paso saliva y se mantuvo en silencio mientras Twilight comenzaba a relatar lo que había pasado en Everfree.

Zecora al percatarse de que en efecto el alicornio que estaba con Applejack era Twilight rápidamente separo a este de la granjera y dijo – Applejack vete a casa ahora – pero la baquerita se negó efusivamente, no obstante, Zecora insistió explicándole que su presencia era potencial mente peligrosa para Twilight así que Applejack termino aceptando las ordenes de la cebra no sin antes hacer que la chaman prometiera que le informaría de cualquier cambio en el estado de Twilight.

Después de esto Twilight y Zecora continuaron hasta llegar a la casa de la cebra y ahí esta se le quedo mirando al alicornio – ahora Twilight sparkle dime que paso exactamente – el ahora príncipe de la amistad comenzó a relatarle con sumo detalle los hechos mientras la chaman escuchaba en silencio con un semblante muy serio y apenas Twilight termino su relato Zecora con una clara mueca de enfado dijo – Twilight sparkle has jugado con fuerzas que no entiendes y ahora has puesto a toda Equestria en peligro – al escuchar esto Twilight sonrió un poco y dijo – Zecora no crees que estas exagerando, digo sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero poner en peligro a Equestria, eso es demasiado – la cebra al escuchar esto se levantó de la mesa para después sacar un pergamino que rápidamente Twilight reconoció como el hechizo que había usado con spike y el mismo, entonces Zecora señalo la parte inferior del antiguo papel que parecía ser una continuación del mismo hechizo el cual no se encontraba en el libro del potro morado, rápidamente el alicornio comenzó a leer la parte extra del hechizo fue entonces que el alicornio cambio de un color morado a un blanco pálido acompañado con unos sudores fríos – Ze… Zecora esto es una broma – pregunto Twilight temblando de miedo mientras la cebra lo miraba en silencio aunque evidentemente Zecora no solo no era alguien que jugara bromas si no que la chaman jamás se atrevería a bromear con algo así.

-Zecora dime que hay una cura por favor – grito el alicornio tirándose al suelo sosteniendo las patas de Zecora la cual respondió –

la ahí Twilight – el príncipe sonrió, pero Zecora continuo – no te alegres tan rápido Twilight como dije ahí cura, pero el ingrediente principal ya no existe aquí hasta donde yo sé –

\- ¡Que! - pregunto con terror el alicornio para después comenzar a respirar con rapidez entonces Zecora dijo – tranquilo Twilight como dije el compuesto principal ya no parece existir aquí en Everfree pero tal vez la princesa Celestia sepa donde conseguir dicho componente – tras estas palabras la cebra saco otro rollo de papel en donde se escribía la cura para Twilight y antes de que la cebra pudiera decir otra cosa Twilight tomo el pergamino y con un pequeño hechizo fusiono la hoja de papel antiguo al libro que lo había transformado para después salir corriendo en busca de Spike.

-Así termine secuestrándote Spike – dijo el alicornio mientras su mente regresaba al presente

– espera un minuto Twilight lo que no me explicaste es porque el miedo que va a pasarnos nos va a estallar la cabeza o nuestros descendientes serán estúpidos, explícamelo por favor – pregunto el ex dragón

– no spike lo que sucede es que no nos convertí en ponis macho si no en íncubos – respondió el alicornio y Spike confundido volvió a preguntar

– ¿íncubos que es eso Twilight? -

\- son creaturas depravadas Spike que se alimentan de el deseo sexual de las yeguas y buscan reproducirse a toda costa – el unicornio morado al oír esto se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el piso – qui… quieres decir que vamos a… intentar – Twilight tomo el rostro de spike y dijo – intento decir que vamos a ser maquinas imparables de hacer potrillos demonio, intento decir que vamos a convertir a toda yegua que tengamos cerca en un juguete sexual lo quiera o no – Spike al oír esto se asustó pero intento mantener la calma – ok Twilight vamos a tranquilizarnos, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda hasta transformarnos? – Twilight al oír la pregunta de su asistente comenzó a sudar y temblar mientras decía – el instinto del íncubo despierta después de besar a una yegua

– Spike suspiro de alivio – perfecto ni tu ni yo hemos besado a nadie, así que todo está bien… no – entonces un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el vagón mientras ambos potros se miraban – ¿porque no has besado a nadie verdad Twilight? – pregunto el ex dragón muy preocupado, aunque la expresión de su mejor amigo lo decía todo – ¡Twilight! – grito spike – cómo pudiste – el alicornio nervioso respondió

– no fue mi culpa Spike, pinkie me beso y yo no sabía nada de esto –

Spike asustado se levantó de su asiento y dijo – bien… bien vamos a tomar aire y tranquilizarnos, mientras no tengas a ninguna yegua cerca todo estará bien – en ese instante dos yeguas terrestres entraron al vagón pero spike grito – ¡lárguense de aquí! – para después invocar una llamarada de color verde con su cuerno haciendo que las dos pobres ponis corrieran fuera del vagón entonces spike atoro la puerta para impedir que nadie más entrara tras lo cual regreso con Twilight - ok Twi ahora hay que pensar cómo llegar hasta la princesa porque no creo que con tu apariencia te crean que eres la princesa de la amistad – Twilight aun tenso respondió

– ya le envié una roca para avisarle –

-¿roca? Como que una roca – pregunto spike – antes de salir de Everfree escribí todo lo que ya te conté en una roca usando mi cuerno y la tele transporte a Canterlot solo espero que la princesa la haya leído – dijo Twilight preocupado y Spike respondió – a mí lo que me preocupa es que regular mente las cartas aparecen sobre su cabeza así que… - Twilight al analizar esto un momento golpeo su cara con su casco y se excusó – era lo único que tenía al casco Spike -

\- ok Twilight tranquilo seguro es un tema sin importancia solo esperemos que el mensaje llegara – respondió su ayudante para después acomodarse nuevamente en su asiento para apoyar a su amigo mientras el tren avanzaba hacia la ciudad capital.

Después de algunas horas finalmente el tren llego a su destino y tanto Spike como Twilight bajaron de este no sin antes asegurarse que ninguna yegua entraría en el espacio personal de Twilight y poco a poco salieron de la estación pero cuando estaban a punto de salir de la pasarela dos guardias llegaron interponiéndose en el camino de los dos machos – señores la princesa Celestia los espera – rápidamente Spike y Twilight acompañaron a los guardias hasta un carro escoltado por la guardia real hasta el castillo en donde la princesa esperaba en su sala del trono con una bolsa llena de hielo apoyada en su cabeza. Al ver esto último Twilight paso saliva asustado y pregunto – ¿princesa Celestia que le paso? – y esta respondió algo adolorida - temo que tu mensaje me saco de combate un momento Twilight - al oír esto el alicornio comenzó a disculparse con su mentora pero esta dijo – tranquilo Twilight entiendo que tenías prisa por comunicarte conmigo – tras decir esto la gobernante se levantó de su trono dejando ver el enorme chichón palpitante que escondía la bolsa de hielo pero la poderosa diosa solar parecía no darle gran importancia pues parecía más interesada en el alicornio ya que enseguida comenzó a analizarlo de cascos a cabeza tocándolo por todas partes mientras un extraño brillo surgía de sus ojos cosa que Twilight no noto porque dentro de él había una batalla entre la yegua que admiraba y respetaba a su poderosa mentora y el demoniaco corcel que ahora veía a Celestia como no más que un buen par de flancos donde insertar su maligna semilla.

Al notar esto Spike a toda prisa se interpuso separando a la monarca del alicornio, cosa que molesto a Celestia la cual hizo que esta mostrara levemente una mueca de enfado que desapareció enseguida remplazándola por una sonrisa – bien Twilight ahora muéstrame el libro del que me contaste en tu mensaje y buscaremos una solución. Spike rápidamente busco en la alforja de Twilight sacando dicho objeto para después acercarse a Celestia la cual veía el libro como si de un lobo viendo un jugoso bistec se tratara.

\- ¡princesa! - grito un guardia sacando a la alicornio de concentración para después acercarse a ella a toda prisa para después susurrarle algo al oído

– entiendo, busquen a fondo y dígale a sus guardias que no fallen – dijo Celestia y el guardia hizo un saludo militar para después salir corriendo de el salón

\- ¿pasa algo princesa? - pregunto Twilight

-no te preocupes Twilight solo un pequeño problema en el calabozo nada que la guardia no pueda arreglar, pero por si la duda conserva el libro por ahora y por hoy los dos serán huéspedes del castillo – tras decir esto golpeo sus cascos y dos ponis terrestres aparecieron frente a la gobernante – lleven a Twilight y a Spike a sus dormitorios como acordamos – ambos ponis dijeron al unísono – si princesa – para después guiar a los dos sementales a diferentes lugares.

Así Twilight fue separado de spike llevándolo a una habitación en la torre norte, al entrar Twilight se quedó maravillado a la par que extrañado pues la habitación era en extremo lujosa y en el aire se podía oler un suave perfume sin mencionar la enorme cama que se encontraba en el medio de esta llena de pétalos de rosas, en definitiva algo raro pasaba con aquel lugar parecía más una suite de luna de miel que una habitación de huéspedes pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo al poni que lo había escoltado ahí, este dijo – bueno lo dejo para que se ponga cómodo, enseguida vendrá alguien a ayudarlo con lo que necesite – para después cerrar la puerta mientras Twilight decía - espere ¿dónde está Spike? – pero para cuando volvió a abrir la puerta el poni ya se había marchado.

Al ver esto Twilight regreso al interior de la habitación para esperar al poni que vendría a ayudarlo a instalarse pensando que le podría preguntar sobre el paradero de spike, fue en ese momento que se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta con lo que Twilight grito – pase – entonces la puerta se abrió suavemente y una unicornio increíblemente bella de cuerpo delgado y crin larga de color rosada con unos ojos violetas entro en la habitación vistiendo un excitante traje de sirvienta francesa y avanzo a donde estaba Twilight con un paso seductor a la vez que decía – me enviaron a ayudarlo a relajarse mi príncipe – el alicornio influenciado por su parte demoniaca enseguida reacciono haciendo que cierta parte de su cuerpo se endureciera a la vez que su respiración se agitaba y su mente se nublara mientras un oscuro susurro lo incitaba a tomar a la yegua, entonces la bella unicornio levito al semental hasta la cama dejándolo caer en esta para después ella subirse arriba de él, entonces de la chimenea salió una densa nube de humo negro desde la cual surgió un rayo color azul oscuro que golpeo a la unicornio de ojos violetas estrellándola contra el muro mientras de la densa nebrina de hollín salió luna gritando – Twilight ven conmigo si quieres vivir -

 **Nota del autor**

Hola buenas gentes de fanfiction siento que este capítulo tardara tantos meses, pero tenía que proteger a Azeroth de la legión de fuego, pero ya que eso ya está eh regresado para traerles este estúpido fic esperando que sea de su agrado, dejen sus review para saber si les ha gustado o para decirme que regrese a wow y le prenda fuego a mi procesador de texto.


	7. Escapando del sol

Twilight no entendía que pasaba, en un momento una bella unicornio intentaba seducirlo y al siguiente luna estaba saliendo de la chimenea disparando rayos, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle una explicación a la princesa de la noche, esta lo levanto con su magia alicornio para después salir corriendo fuera de la habitación, solo para detenerse de golpe centímetros después al ver a una legión de soldados esperándolos en las escaleras de la torre.

\- ¡Apártense o sufran las consecuencias! - grito Luna a la vez que ponía a Twilight frente a ella a modo de escudo romano para después salir corriendo barriendo a los guardias que caían al vacío mientras el portador de la armonía entre quejidos de dolor decía - ¡Luna por favor detente! –

Cosa que la princesa de la noche hizo soltándolo de golpe haciendo que este estrellara su rostro contra el piso. Rápidamente Twilight adolorido se levantó solo para ver muy confundido como Luna encaraba en forma desafiante a su hermana diciéndole

\- Celestia detén esta locura, ahora - pero la poderosa regente solo sonrió golpeando su casco contra el suelo haciendo que un centenar de guardias aparecieran y con voz firme la diosa solar dijo - captúrenlos –

Twilight a quien en este punto ya se le habían fundido las neuronas, solo se quedó petrificado viendo como los guardias se abalanzaban sobre ellos mientras Luna lanzaba sus cascos a diestra y siniestra noqueando a cuantos guardias podía, pero poco a poco la guardia fue ganando terreno sobre luna hasta que finalmente un centenar de centinelas avasallaron a luna y a Twilight.

Tras un tiempo indefinido luna despertó en un calabozo mugriento encadenada tanto de cascos como de alas y con un hechizo que suprimía su magia entonces escucho una voz a su lado

\- luna al fin, por favor dime que está pasando - al voltear vio a Twilight y a Spike inmovilizados de la misma forma que ella.

\- ¡Twilight! - grito luna - porque no me ayudaste - el alicornio comenzó a balbucear hasta que finalmente logro articular una oración - lo siento luna, pero no sabía qué hacer, aun ahora no entiendo que pasa -

Luna resoplo por su nariz, miro al alicornio que se veía muy angustiado y dijo - veras Twilight sparkle mi hermana está intentando... - en ese momento Celestia apareció interrumpiendo a su hermana.

-Tu y yo, Twilight vamos a traer a la gloriosa raza de los alicornios de vuelta a este mundo –

tras estas palabras la gobernante solar sonrio como una maniaca mientras luna gritaba

\- esta locura no funcionara hermana, detente antes de que condenes a toda Equestria –

Celestia arrugo la nariz para después colocar un casco en la boca de su hermana.

\- que quiere decir con eso princesa - pregunto Twilight con temor

-veras querida Twilight... perdón querido Twilight como tú sabes ahora mismo solo existen cuatro alicornios, pero alguna vez fuimos una raza que ocupo cada rincón de este mundo, debido a una cadena de funestos eventos que prefiero no rememorar nuestra raza quedo casi extinta pero ahora gracias a ti los alicornios volveremos a poblar esta tierra -

\- como pretende que yo haga eso - pregunto Twilight horrorizado - o vamos Twilight eres muy inteligente y creo que sabes la respuesta mi querida fábrica de bebes - respondió la diosa solar para después tocar al alicornio en la entrepierna.

\- no, no, no, princesa lo que saldrá de mí no serán alicornio si no íncubos - grito el elemento de la magia alejándose de su mentora y escondiéndose detrás de spike.

\- por favor Twilight crees que no pensé en eso desde antes, tú mismo lo dijiste en tu mensaje hay una cura, así que solo debo crearla para curar a tus descendientes -

\- hermana no resultara, condenaras a toda Equestria -

Celestia levito un trozo de tela hasta la boca de luna para que esta se callara, no le interesaba lo que pensara su hermana, la gobernante ecuestre estaba convencida de que su plan resultaría y nadie ni siquiera su hermana lograría interponerse en sus planes.

\- ahora Twilight vendrás conmigo, tenemos una raza que resucitar - dijo Celestia en voz alta y llena de seguridad para después comenzar a reír mientras removía las cadenas de Twilight.

\- muy bien princesa usted gana, la ayudare - respondió el alicornio morado mientras luna y spike se retorcían intentando escapar de sus ataduras, era como si dijeran con la mirada "no lo hagas Twilight" pero el elemento de la magia solamente los ignoro para ponerse a un lado de su mentora.

Así tanto la gobernante de Canterlot como su discípulo caminaron hacia la puerta, pero entonces Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno y antes de que Celestia pudiera decir o hacer nada esta desapareció en un destello tras lo cual Twilight corrió hacia su fiel asistente y la princesa de la noche liberándolos de sus ataduras

– rápido tenemos que salir de aquí no creo que la princesa tarde mucho en regresar –

Luna y spike asintieron y los tres comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada del calabozo mientras de detrás de ellos un destello dorado iluminaba el pasillo y los gritos furiosos de Celestia se dejaban escuchar por toda la lúgubre mazmorra.

-rápido Twilight sparkle, debemos salir de Canterlot antes de que mi hermana alerte a la guardia – dijo luna y tanto el alicornio morado como su asistente afirmaron, pero Twilight entonces se detuvo de golpe.

-Luna espera el libro, la princesa Celestia se quedó con el libro – la regente del astro nocturno al escuchar esto se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era abandonar Canterlot sin dicho objeto, su hermana probablemente en su demente intento de regresar a los alicornios, sería capaz de usar el hechizo sobre sí misma.

-esto es malo Twilight, debemos quitarle ese libro a mi hermana, pero no creo que ella tarde mucho en alertar a los guardias –

El príncipe de la amistad se sentó un momento y comenzó a analizar la situación – ya se luna y sin nos tele portamos a la sala del trono, pero no sabemos dónde tendrá el libro la princesa –

-si conozco a mi hermana como creo conocerla debe tenerlo en su cuarto, no creo que se lo confié a nadie más –

Mientras los tres fugitivos planeaban como llegar hasta los aposentos de la diosa solar una docena de cascos se escucharon corriendo hacia donde estaban, spike que fue el primero en oírlos jalo rápidamente tanto a luna como a su amigo dentro de un pequeño almacén y rápidamente cerró la puerta esperando que los guardias no los hubieran visto.

-lo siento princesa, pero…-

Luna interrumpió al ex dragón diciendo – tranquilo spike hiciste bien –

-aunque este lugar es algo estrecho – dijo Twilight mientras intentaba apartar su rostro de los flancos de luna la cual en un principio quiso golpear al alicornio pero decidió controlarse primero porque no era culpa de Twilight y segundo porque hacerlo haría que los guardias los escucharan, no obstante la princesa comenzó a retorcerse en el diminuto espacio para apartar su trasero de la cara del portador de la armonía, por desgracia al hacerlo quedo en una posición mucho peor pues ahora tenía a spike debajo de ella recostado boca arriba frotando su tórax con el suyo y Twilight había quedado apoyado en su espalda y sus cascos ahora rosaban sus flancos haciendo que eso pareciera más una escena erótica de un trio que otra cosa.

Por un momento un silencio incomodo domino el pequeño almacén, pues los tres ponys estaban muy avergonzados para decir nada, fue ahí que Twilight pregunto – Luna exactamente que espera Celestia que yo haga –

-bueno Twilight sparkle creo que eso es obvio, quiere que dejes en cinta al mayor número de yeguas posible, ya que una característica de los íncubos es que sus descendientes son todos machos y estos una vez que salen del vientre materno se desarrollan a una velocidad sobrenatural, pueden alcanzar la madures sexual en apenas unas semanas, así que tus hijos estarían listos para reproducirse en solo once meses, ahí es donde entra el plan de Celestia ella cree que si logras reproducirte con un par de docenas de yeguas y después ella los cura estos machos podrán tener más alicornios, el problema es que el ingrediente que tu viniste a buscar es un cristal tan pequeño que ni siquiera estábamos seguras de que alcanzaría para un par de dosis del antídoto y obviamente mucho menos para tres docenas de íncubos, creo que ahora vez el problema, mi hermana se ha segado a si misma auto convenciéndose de que puede encontrar más de este cristal cosa que claro no sabemos si es posible hacer antes de que los íncubos alcancen su madures o tan siquiera de que existan más de estos cristales. Ahora ven la gran catástrofe, muy pronto tendríamos primero a desenas de demonios y después a cientos o miles ya que por cada macho en Equestria ahí diez yeguas, en pocos años todo este mundo estaría a merced de esas criaturas –

Twilight permaneció en silencio mientras spike se mostraba aterrado ante la apocalíptica escena, pero entonces el unicornio de crin verde dijo

-princesa, creo que los guardias ya se fueron – con dificultad ya que intentaba concentrarse para que su amiguito de noches locas no se endureciera con el suave y cálido tacto del cuerpo de luna en cual no paraba de frotarse con él en un vano intento de cambiar de posición

-muy bien spike ahí que salir de… aaaah-

Luna sintió una nalgada haciendo que enseguida volteara a ver a Twilight el cual se encontraba frotando sus flancos vigorosamente a la vez que una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en su rostro, en tanto que luna sentía como algo iba creciendo en la entrepierna del alicornio.

-Twilight sparkle que crees que haces – grito luna pero el alicornio solo respondió con una leve risa para después levantar la cara dejando ver sus ojos que hasta ahora eran ocultados por su fleco, ahí luna y spike se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal pues el bello lila que caracterizaba los ojos del alicornio había sido remplazado por un color carmesí, rápidamente Spike abrió la puerta y tanto luna como el salieron a toda prisa de aquel pequeño almacén a diferencia de Twilight que salió lentamente con paso engreído mientras sonreía

-porque huyes luna te prometo que seré gentil contigo y puedo asegurarte que te are sentir el cielo mi dulce y ardiente princesita – al terminar esta frase el alicornio se paró frente a la diosa nocturna para después inmovilizarla con su magia y con un movimiento de cabeza luna fue atraída hasta los cascos de Twilight el cual con otro destello de su cuerno puso a esta boca arriba separando sus patas traseras dejando al descubierto su zonas intimas, así el alicornio poseído acerco su rostro a esa sensible zona para después respirar profundamente el aroma de la hermosa princesa mientras esta le suplicaba que se detuviera.

Twilight ignoraba las suplicas de luna pues toda su atención se centraba en la virginal hendidura de la hermosa yegua. Spike al ver esto corrió hacia su amigo para intentar detenerlo, pero el alicornio sin esfuerzo levito a su asistente inmovilizándolo. – Spike porque me interrumpes no ves que estoy ocupado – dijo Twilight mientras sonreía al ver como el unicornio morado se retorcía incapaz de soltarse de su poderoso agarre mágico.

-sabes mi querido Spike ahora que lo pienso tu aun no has despertado y creo que es hora de hacer algo al respecto – al terminar de hablar el corrupto portador de la armonía elevo a spike acercándolo a la princesa nocturna colocando su rostro frente al de esta.

\- deberías agradecerme spike, despertare tu lado demoniaco con los labios de una sensual diosa –

El alicornio entonces comenzó a acercar el rostro de Spike y luna a la vez que sonreía, pero cuando ya faltaban unos milímetros la magia del alicornio comenzó a debilitarse hasta el punto en que Spike y Luna lograron liberarse separándose uno del otro rápidamente, ninguno de los dos sabía que había pasado, pero entonces voltearon a ver a Twilight el cual comenzó a tambalearse.

– que haces, ¿porque peleas? – exclamo el alicornio aparentemente gritándole a la nada

-No te dejare hacer esto – se respondió a si mismo Twilight, ahí tanto spike como la regente nocturna lo entendieron, el alicornio estaba peleando contra la contraparte oscura que hasta ese momento lo controlaba.

– vamos Twilight no dejes que te controle – grito spike mientras el alicornio se tambaleaba golpeándose contra los muros del pasillo para después gritar sujetando su cabeza tras lo cual corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a una ventana de la cual se arrojó.

\- ¡Twilight! – gritaron sus dos acompañantes asustados mientras corrían para ver cuál había sido su destino, por suerte el potro había caído en el foso que rodeaba la mazmorra, tanto luna como spike suspiraron de alivio mientras veían como Twilight nadaba a la horilla.

Luna envió a spike a ver si Twilight se encontraba bien mientras ella se quedaba del otro lado de la horilla para evitar que el alicornio perdiera de nuevo el control.

\- ¿está bien, Spike? - pregunto luna usando la voz real de Canterlot mientras spike revisaba a Twilight

-si eso parece, no veo que este herido – respondió spike – ahora mismo vamos para allá –

-No spike quédense ahí - dijo luna temerosa de que Twilight volviera a perder el control

-pero luna que hacemos entonces – dijo Twilight

-ya se spike tu y yo vamos a ir por el libro, Twilight tu ve a la estación del tren y espéranos-

-Pero luna… -

-Nada de peros Twilight sparkle, no podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelvas a perder el control –

El alicornio sabia en el fondo que luna tenía razón, pero la forma en que lo dijo más el terror que mostraba la princesa al decirlo hacia sentir a Twilight como un monstruo, así que el alicornio se retiró con paso deprimido mientras veía a luna y a spike desaparecer en un destello azul.

Tras varios segundos spike y la princesa luna aparecieron en la sala del trono confiados de que a esas horas de la noche Celestia estaría dormida o buscando a Twilight en la ciudad por lo que los dos intrusos se movieron libremente por el gran salón y sus pasillos circundantes hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Celestia pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar dos guardias grandes y varoniles aparecieron asiendo que nuestros dos héroes se escondiera detrás de un enorme jarrón que adornaba el gran pasillo, para su desgracia los dos guardias se pararon junto al jarrón haciendo que luna y spike se pusieran muy nerviosos, los guardias entonces miraron a ambos lados del pasillo buscando algún movimiento y entonces uno de ellos borro el duro semblante que mostraba, sonriendo al mirar a su compañero para después besarlo, así ambos guardias entraron a la habitación que estaba enfrente de la de Celestia mientras se quitaban sus armaduras a la vez que se acariciaban para terminar cerrando la puerta.

Luna al ver esto se quedó de piedra pues conocía a uno de los guardias y recordaba cómo se las daba de muy macho y mostraba un desprecio evidente hacia los ponis que gustaban de su mismo sexo.

-Princesa luna vamos antes de que venga alguien más – susurro Spike sacando a luna de su shock

-si ya voy –

Ambos entraron a los aposentos de Celestia y enseguida vieron el libro hay sin más sobre un montón de almohadas.

"Al fin algo de suerte" pensó spike mientras corría hacia el libro, pero luna grito - ¡alto spike! -

Pero antes de que luna pudiera reaccionar un rayo dorado la golpeo por detrás lanzándola contra spike y un escudo emergió del suelo atrapando a los dos dentro.

-sabía que vendrían por el libro, pero me cuesta creer que cayeran en una trampa tan simple – dijo Celestia con una mueca de victoria mientras salía de las sombras con su cuerno iluminado

\- ¡hermana! - grito luna furiosa pero su expresión cambio por una de sorpresa – no me lo vas a creer, pero Lighting metal está ahí enfrente besándose con un corcel –

-Luna si crees que me vas a engañar con… ¿Qué? Estas segura Lighting metal el guardia rudo… ese Lighting metal – respondió Celestia llena de curiosidad

-si lo acabamos de ver, enserio se me fue la mandíbula al suelo y con lo hombrecito que parecía – contesto luna

\- que escándalo y yo conozco a su esposa y a su hija… que canalla – dijo Celestia para después abrir la puerta lanzando una mirada curiosa hacia la habitación de enfrente

– estas segura que están hay –

Luna movió la cabeza asintiendo mientras Celestia ponía una pesuña en su frente y decía

\- ¡ahí por mí! –

Spike estaba mirando a las dos alicornios a la vez que un tic nervioso se mostraba en uno de sus ojos pues no podía creer lo que veía, luna y Celestia habían pasado de ser heroína y villana, a dos yeguas de lavandería contándose chismes. Entonces reviso la pequeña zona donde estaban atrapados dando se cuenta que había un busto de Celestia hay, así que rápidamente uso su magia con la cual enviaba cartas para hacer que el pesado adorno apareciera sobre la regente solar noqueándola al instante, logrando que el escudo que los apresaba desapareciera.

-Bien hecho spike – dijo Luna emocionada mientras spike miraba a la monarca algo enojado, pero antes de que el ex dragón le echara en cara el ponerse a chismear con Celestia, la princesa del sol aun algo aturdida lanzo una patada hacia una de las paredes de la habitación haciendo que un panel oculto se hundiera, en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar un montón de campanas que alertarían a toda la guardia

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Lighting metal y su compañero, ambos con la armadura mal colocada y despeinados entraron - ¡tranquila princesa! por suerte estábamos cerca haciendo nuestra ronda –

Celestia, luna y spike se quedaron viendo a los dos guardias con una expresión que claramente decía "Si claro campeón y yo te creo" en forma sarcástica, pero esto no duro mucho ya que rápidamente un centenar de guardias aparecieron detrás de Lighting metal listos para atrapar a los fugitivos, luna a toda prisa tele transporto a spike y a ella fuera del castillo apareciendo en una tienda de disfraces cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Al salir de la caja spike traía un tutu rosado con unas alas de hada en la espalda y luna traía una túnica gris un gorro de brujo y una larga barba, pero no le dieron mayor importancia pues llegar a la estación del tren era su prioridad

-luna puedes trasportarnos a la estación –

-no spike estoy muy cansada tendremos que caminar –

Spike entendió y ambos se pusieron en camino cuidando que nadie los viera.

Mientras tanto en la estación del tren Twilight se encontraba acostado en una banca muy deprimido mirando la locomotora y preguntándose qué sería de él si no lograba curarse, ¿tendría que auto exiliarse para proteger a sus amigas? y más importante ¿podría vencer al oscuro ser que ahora dormía en su interior?, todas estas preguntas hacían que el príncipe de la amistad se sumiera más en su estado de depresión. Entonces una risa se escuchó resonando por toda la estación lo cual hizo que Twilight se pusiera en alerta.

-quien es – grito el alicornio, una voz conocida se escuchó respondiendo su pregunta

-soy yo mi querido Twily… -

El portador de la armonía no veía a nadie y al último pony que había visto hace horas era al maquinista el cual le dijo que el tren ya no funcionaría hasta la mañana siguiente para después irse, lo cual comenzó a asustarlo haciendo que retrocediera hasta chocar con una marquesina donde estaban los horarios del tren

-aquí Twily voltea – volvió a escuchar Twilight y al hacer lo que la voz decía vio su reflejo en el vidrio de la marquesina el cual cobro vida asustándolo de muerte

-hola mi querido Twilight – dijo el reflejo mientras sonreía

-tú no eres real – grito el alicornio solo consiguiendo que su reflejo se riera

-soy muy real Twilight y aunque intentes contenerme yo siempre estaré aquí, sabes porque, porque soy todo lo que deseas en secreto y con el tiempo ganare, el deseo siempre termina ganando –

-no, mentira voy a conseguir una cura y tu desaparecerás – grito el mago violeta mientras golpeaba la marquesina, pero su reflejo solo volvió a reír

-y como se supone que harás eso con todo el mundo en tu contra –

Twilight cayo de rodillas al darse cuenta que el incubo tenía razón ya no tenía el libro, su profesora quería usarlo para resucitar a los alicornios y no podía pedirles ayuda a sus amigas por temor a que el incubo se descontrolara de nuevo, se sentía impotente y extremadamente solo pero entonces una voz se escucho

-Twilight lo tenemos – grito spike quien entraba con el libro flotando sobre su cuerno, el alicornio nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a spike, pero el gusto le duro poco cuando luna entro corriendo y gritando – rápido tienen que salir de Canterlot ¡ya! – mientras cientos de guardias rodeaban la estación del tren

-escuchen tienen que ir al imperio de cristal ahí está el ingrediente que necesitan – dijo luna para después pararse en la entrada de la estación aun con el disfraz de mago gris

-ahora váyanse yo los detendré todo lo que pueda –

Twilight no quería abandonar a luna, pero sabía que si Celestia lo capturaba seria el fin así que lleno de pesar el alicornio y su ayudante se subieron a la locomotora para después poner en marcha la máquina que poco a poco comenzó a tomar velocidad.

Luna vio cómo se iban los dos potros mientras la guardia se acercaba a ella y esta grito - ¡No pasaran! – a la vez que se paraba en sus patas traseras y levantaba sus patas delanteras al cielo en una escena épica que solo duro unos segundos pues los cientos de guardias rápidamente redujeron a la diosa nocturna.

-ya es tarde hermana, Twilight se fue ríndete –

Celestia solo sonrio sínicamente para después taparle la boca a su hermana con la barba falsa que traía para después aparecer un trozo de papel y una pluma

"querida Starlight glimmer necesito pedirte algo urgentemente" escribió la gobernante del astro rey mientras se reía en forma victoriosa…

 **Nota del autor**

Bueno y así terminamos este capítulo podría haberlo hecho más largo, pero se me acabaron las sustancias psicotrópicas, agradezco mucho sus views que son el verdadero motor de este fic y hablando de reviews

james anderson tienes razón les debo más que actualizar más seguido así que se me ocurrió algo si alguien quiere que su OC salga el en siguiente capítulo pónganme en su review una descripción de su OC una pequeña frase que quieren que diga y el contexto que quieren que lleve ejemplo.

"Poni de tierra color café con crin negra abultada – ¡por mis estrellas! – en tono triste"

Solo no me vallan aponer un discurso que sea de 50 páginas porfa que sea algo pequeño de ahí fuera puede ser lo que sea

Sword Shadow ti si no eres detective estas malgastando tu talento y tranquilo que las cosas se torcerán Bastante muy pronto

Hobo hibiky gracias por seguirme y si puede señalarme donde están los errores te lo agradecería porque yo no los veo, aunque no dudo que estén hay, suelo cambiar una letra por otra.

jeffersongongora créeme cuando te digo que muy pronto se pondrá aún más raro o si mucho, mucho más raro

Guest tengo una noticia buena y una mala. Primero la mala debido a circunstancias que explicare en la noticia buena la siguiente actualización será en 2045 y la buena es que el martes llega mi Nintendo switch con el Zelda y el bomberman (que nunca dije que fueran buenas noticias para ustedes. Muajajaja) y si, tenía que presumirle a alguien mi nueva consola. XD

Pirata espero que la respuesta a tu pregunta sea satisfactoria

El RoRo se paciente pancho terminara cenando tu tranquilo y prepara los clínex y el lubricante.

Hatori kabara tranquilo que si tú necesitas ayuda profesional yo necesito ser encerrado en un manicomio en el área de pacientes peligrosos y depravados.

El sangron owo que bien que te agrado y me alegra que sigas por aquí

Bueno gente y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo bye


	8. Secretos y mentiras

Era ya muy tarde en el tranquilo Ponyville y todos en el apacible pueblito dormían plácidamente en sus camas, todos menos dos yeguas que a esa hora estaban saliendo de un agujero en el suelo que habían estado excavando durante todo el día para escapar del castillo de la amistad en donde trixie las había encerrado.

\- ¡por fin libertad! – grito Starlight muy agotada y sucia mientras se tumbaba en el piso.

-Vez amiga te dije que te sacaría de ese lugar – respondió trixie sonriendo gentilmente mientras la alumna de Twilight se reincorporaba furiosa y mostrando un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos, para luego aparecer un hacha, con la cual comenzó a acercarse a trixie decidida a cercenarle la cabeza, mientras la ilusionista nerviosa retrocedía.

-Que… que quieres hacer con eso, amiga –

La poni azul solo recibió como respuesta una sonrisa psicótica de parte de Starlight la cual se hacía cada vez más perturbadora con forme a la unicornio morada se aproximaba a Trixie, pero cuando Starlight estaba ya casi sobre la maga de melena blanca un guardia pegaso aterrizo en la entrada del castillo sacando una carta de su alforja.

-Buenas noches – dijo Starlight – ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? – pregunto la yegua con el hacha

El guardia volteo a ver a la poni y algo asustado por el deplorable estado de esta sin mencionar el arma que llevaba contesto.

– Si… busco a la señorita Starlight glimmer, tengo un mensaje urgente de la princesa Celestia –

-soy yo- respondió Starlight a la vez que intentaba tomar la carta, pero el guardia la alejo a toda prisa impidiendo que esta la recogiera.

\- ¿enserio es usted? - respondió el guardia mientras miraba a la sucia y desalineada yegua

-por supuesto que soy yo… porque lo duda –

\- bueno tomando en cuenta que la carta está dirigida a la alumna de la princesa Twilight esperaba a alguien… un poco he… más presentable –

Al escuchar esto Starlight muy molesta le arrebato con su magia la carta al pegaso para después tele portarlo al punto más alejado que se le ocurrió, tras lo cual abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer su interior.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando Starlight asustada grito – trixie ve a tu caravana y quita esa puerta, ahora regreso –

\- ¿Qué, a dónde vas? – pregunto la ilusionista

-te explico cuando regrese – respondió la yegua morada desapareciendo sin más explicación para aparecer segundos después en lo que parecía ser las afueras del pueblo.

"Que extraño estoy segura de que pensé en pinkie pie, ¿Por qué aparecí aquí? Se cuestionó la maga, pero entonces al ver detrás de ella se encontró con una montaña de yeguas muy golpeadas y inconscientes y cuando la escena no podía ser más extraña de entre el montón de cuerpos surgió una pinkie con moretones por todos lados gritando - ¡pinkie aplasta, pinkie destroza! – y flexionando sus brazos como intentando enseñar musculo.

-Pinkie que está pasando aquí – dijo Starlight

La poni rosada al escuchar el grito de su amiga volteo con unos ojos en los cuales se reflejaba una set de sangre y violencia, pero al ver a su amiga la aterradora expresión que portaba la yegua fiestera desapareció siendo remplazada por la típica sonrisa de la yegua fiestera para después bajar del montículo de cuerpos con sus ya clásicos saltitos alegres

-Starlight que haces tan tarde aquí, no es seguro, podrías encontrarte a un poni peligroso – dijo pinkie con una voz dulce mientras la alumna de Twilight pasaba saliva aterrada a la vez que veía el desolador campo de batalla, cuando de pronto de entre las ponis inconscientes salió la yegua Fanny y al ver a la poni rosada esta retrocedió aterrorizada quedándose en posición fetal.

Starlight volvió a preguntar - ¿qué paso aquí pinkie? – de forma más enérgica

-estas yeguas querían lastimar a Twilight así que tuve que ponerme un poco seria –

\- ¡un poco. he! – respondió Starlight a la vez que veía la cruenta carnicería

-sip así es, pero estoy segura que ya entendieron que no deben lastimar a Twilight – dijo muy sonriente pinkie y entonces su expresión cambio por una seria y su pelo se alació – porque si no voy a tener que hacerles daño –

Al escuchar esto Fanny salió corriendo y llorando mientras la alocada yegua rosada la miraba alejándose a la vez que movía su casco en forma de despedida

-ok… creo que voy a fingir que no he visto nada de esto – dijo Starlight, - pinkie debemos reunirnos con las otras ahí una emergencia –

La portadora de la armonía al oír esto se quedó callada mientras su amiga le explicaba la razón por la que necesitaba reunirse con las demás y así tras unas cuantas palabras entre las dos yeguas Pinkie y Starlight se dividieron para buscar al resto de las chicas.

Una hora más tarde pinkie, Rarity y Applejack llegaron al castillo donde Starlight y las demás ya esperaban en la sala de los tronos

Pero lejos de recibir una cálida bienvenida Starlight se paró frente a ellas muy enojada

-Porque tardaron tanto, Pinkie te dije que era una emergencia –

-lo sentimos dulzura – respondió Applejack – pero Rarity se negó a salir de su casa sin arreglarse –

-pues claro - contesto Rarity – te imaginas que pasaría si algún reportero de moda me viera paseando en bata por el pueblo, sería un completo desastre y un crimen a los dioses de la moda, una dama siempre debe verse radiante ¿no crees Starlight?

al escuchar esto la respiración de la alumna de Twilight se aceleró mientras su rostro se deformaba en una mueca llena de ira tras lo cual su cuerno brillo intensamente para finalmente estallar haciendo que el castillo se elevará unos cuantos metros del suelo.

-Muy bien Starlight vamos a tranquilizarnos y dinos que sucede – exclamo Applejack muy preocupada mientras las demás observaban en silencio a la maga purpura

-verán chicas recibí una carta de la princesa Celestia y por desgracia son muy malas noticias, voy a leerles la carta –

Querida Starlight glimmer

necesito pedirte algo urgentemente, a ti y a las guardianas de la armonía. Por desgracia tengo que informarles que Twilight mi querida o más bien mi querido alumno ha perdido la razón y tanto el como spike han atacado el castillo en busca de asesinarme a mí y a mi hermana en un arranque de locura, dejando como saldo a varios guardias malheridos y a mi querida hermana agonizando, tal vez para cuando reciban esta carta ella ya no esté con nosotros por lo que ahora debo pedirles a ustedes que detengan a Twilight y a Spike antes de que en su locura lastimen a alguien más, ahora mismo ambos se dirigen al imperio de cristal con las intenciones de conseguir un cristal con el cual intentan convertir a todas las yeguas en Equestria en machos homicidas igual a ellos. Por favor Starlight reúne a los demás elementos y capturen a Twilight y a su querido asistente antes de que logren su objetivo pues creo que entienden que su victoria significaría el fin de Equestria.

Debo recalcarles que en este estado ambos harán lo que sea para lograr conseguir lo que quieren por lo que no deben confiar en nada de lo que les digan, no importa que tan convincente suene y por sobre todas las cosas es muy importante que los traigan sanos y salvos ante mí para poder curarlos, no dejen que el sacrificio de mi querida hermana sea en vano.

Con cariño la princesa Celestia.

P.D: he enviado a la guardia nocturna para apoyarlas

Al escuchar esto, las ponis se vieron abrumadas por las terribles noticias, ninguna de ellas podía creer que Twilight fuera capaz de algo así, "no, no su Twilight" pensaban las seis ponis, pero como dudar de las palabras impresas de su amada princesa.

-es imposible, no voy a creer nada de esto – grito Applejack furiosa y golpeando la mesa del mapa con fuerza al punto de lograr que pequeñas astillas de esta salieran volando

-tranquilízate Applejack – dijo Starlight – yo tampoco quiero creer esto, pero si la princesa nos está pidiendo detenerlo, en vez de enviar a la guardia es que aún cree que podemos salvarlo a él y a spike, propongo que vallamos al imperio a intentar encontrarlo, si es verdad que la princesa puede curarlos ahí que encontrarlos –

Todas las yeguas aceptaron y decidieron no esperar ni un segundo más, buscarían y traerían a los dos sementales sanos y salvos para que Celestia los curara así fuera lo último que hicieran, por lo que las cinco portadoras de la armonía y Starlight corrieron hacia la salida cuando de pronto trixie grito

– Starlight, yo también voy –

-enserio trixie quieres ayudar a Twilight –

-claro Starlight, además la única poni que derrotara a Twilight sparkle seré yo, su gran y poderosa archienemiga –

Aunque la alumna de Twilight no dijo nada más haya de aceptar la ayuda de su amiga si pensó "Archienemiga mis flancos" tras lo cual ambas amigas salieron corriendo listas para llevar a cabo su misión.

Horas después pero cerca de los yermos helados que abundaban en el norte de Equestria, cuando ya comenzaba a salir el sol, Twilight y spike se encontraban sentados en completo silencio mirando el avance de la poderosa máquina que habían robado para escapar de Canterlot, hasta que el ex dragón dijo - mira Twilight ahí está el imperio de cristal –

Twilight volteo ansioso mientras observaba el imponente castillo que se veía a lo lejos y por un segundo sintió un gran alivio, pero apenas el tren comenzó a arribar a la estación este sentimiento se transformó en angustia pues en el edificio había una docena de guardias esperando el arribo de la locomotora listos para capturar a los dos pasajeros.

-que vamos a hacer Twilight – grito Spike desesperado mientras sacudía a su amigo violentamente

-spike tranquilízate -respondió en tono autoritario el alicornio para después sujetar a spike y darle una bofetada

\- gracias Twilight lo nesecitab…. – antes de que spike terminara su oración el príncipe le propino otro golpe

-ya me tranquilicé por favor pa… - una vez más Twilight intento golpear a spike impidiendo que este terminara su frase, pero esta vez el ex dragón esquivo el casco de su amigo para después sujetarlo. -Twilight basta – grito spike

\- perdón spike, yo solo… -

-Tranquilo twi ahora mejor pensemos que vamos a hacer y pensemos rápido porque faltan unos segundos para entrar en el andén –

El portador de la armonía comenzó a darse leves golpes con sus cascos en la cabeza mientras se decía a si mismo "vamos Twilight piensa, piensa" y entonces un foco se ilumino sobre la cabeza del alicornio

-spike apaga esa luz, está muy fuerte y no me deja pensar – dijo el corcel violeta pero entonces grito - ya se, ven sígueme – rápidamente los dos ponis se lanzaron al vagón donde se depositaba el carbón y comenzaron a revolcarse en este hasta que quedaron completamente cubiertos de hollín tras lo cual Twilight corrió a uno de los vagones arrancando una cortina para ponérsela a modo de capa y asi cubrir sus alas.

-muy bien spike en cuanto se detenga el tren disimula e intenta llegar a la salida a toda costa, pero por sobre todo no te pongas nervioso –

\- bueno Twilight eso será un tanto difícil porque ya me estoy cagando en mis pantalones –

El alicornio al oír esto quedo muy confundido y pregunto – ¿qué es eso de pantalones, spike? –

-ni idea, pero créeme que en cuanto los inventen voy a cagarme en unos – respondió spike a lo que su compañero quiso rebatir tal incoherencia, pero antes de que dijera nada el tren finalmente se detuvo y las puertas de los vagones se abrieron así que nuestros héroes tomaron aire y comenzaron a salir.

Rápidamente dos guardias se acercaron a los potros mientras otros nueve subían al tren para inspeccionarlo

-ustedes dos alto ahí – dijo una voz femenina – necesito hablar con ustedes –

Spike y Twilight se detuvieron ante la llamada de la guardia y Spike pregunto – en que podemos ayudarlos oficial –

-revisión de rutina señor necesito que vengan aquí – dijo la pegaso con armadura dorada y los dos corceles al oír esto pasaron saliva muy asustados ya que sabían que en cuanto las guardianas de la ley los tocaran se darían cuenta que su pelaje negro era una farsa, pero Twilight a toda prisa ideo un plan que puso en marcha.

Dibujando una mueca de enfado el alicornio dijo – y porque nos está revisando, ¿es porque somos negros? O tal vez ¿es porque somos machos? –

La guardia en ese momento retrocedió unos centímetros – ¿Qué? por supuesto que no, es solo por… -

Twilight interrumpió a la guardia alzando mas la voz – claro que es por nuestro sexo, opresora heteromatiarcal y protectora de la supremacía de los colores de pelaje claro, sin duda si fuera una yegua blanca y de clase alta no estaríamos en esta situación ¡verdad! -

Mientras decía esto último Twilight pego su rostro al de la yegua mirándola con furia en tanto que spike que para ese momento había entendido lo que Twilight intentaba hacer comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo – ¡los potros también somos valiosos! – varias veces haciendo que poco a poco varios ponis que pasaban por la entrada de la estación se detuvieran y se unieran a los reclamos de spike hasta llegar a formar una pequeña multitud convencida de que hay se estaba cometiendo un acto de racismo.

Muy pronto algunos de los guardias que habían subido al tren para revisarlo tuvieron que dirigirse a la puerta para impedir que la turba furiosa entrara, mientras la guardia por su parte cada vez más nerviosa por los gritos y empujones de los ponis que intentaban entrar a la estación finalmente cedió dejando ir a Twilight y a su compañero para después regresar cerca de su pareja.

-qué horror cuidado con los machonazis – le murmuro en voz baja la pegaso a su compañera la cual rio un poco asintiendo

-espera pareja que tienes en el casco -pregunto la compañera de la guardia para después sacar un pañuelo limpiando la cara y el casco de esta.

Al ver como el pañuelo de su pareja había terminado muy sucio solo por pasarlo por su rostro la centinela extrañada volteo a donde estaban los dos potros y entonces se dio cuenta que ambos habían dejado una estela de marcas de huellas en el piso de color negro y tras meditarlo unos segundos la pegaso lo entendió todo.

-¡Detengan a esos dos! – grito la poni haciendo que todos los guardias hay presentes rápidamente corrieran o volaran hacia los dos machos que al ver esto huyeron como si no hubieran un mañana hacia la multitud que se había formado en la entrada esperando perderse entre esta y por primera vez en muchos días la fortuna les sonrio a los dos fugitivos pues la turba al ver como los guardias corrían detrás de ellos enseguida interpretaron esto como un abuso de poder y pronto los indignados ponis obstaculizaron a los agentes de la ley permitiendo que spike y Twilight lograran huir de hay mientras les gritaban consignas de apoyo.

Así tras su exitosa huida ambos potros se refugiaron en un callejón apartado de la avenida principal pues necesitaban pensar en su siguiente movimiento, ya que, aunque sabían gracias a luna que el mineral que buscaban estaba en esta ciudad no conocían su exacta ubicación y aunque Twilight no dudaba que Cadence y Shining armor los ayudarían, sin duda las fuerzas de la princesa Celestia harían lo que fuera para detenerlos por lo que ahora más que nunca necesitaban un plan.

-Bien Twilight alguna idea de a dónde ir ahora – pregunto Spike mientras miraba cauteloso a fuera del callejón

-la verdad no spike, imagino que si logramos llegar hasta el castillo de cristal podríamos pedirle ayuda a mi hermano, pero tenemos a toda la guardia de Canterlot buscándonos – respondió el alicornio muy deprimido.

Su asistente al ver la mueca llena de miedo que el portador de la armonía mostraba se acercó a él poniendo un casco en su lomo – vamos Twi no te desanimes vamos a lograrlo, ok –

Twilight al ver la sonrisa cálida de su amigo se sintió mejor y listo para continuar no sin antes abrasar a su fiel asistente – gracias spike por no abandonarme –

El ex dragón no dijo nada, pero respondió el abrazo de su amigo lo cual fue suficiente para Twilight quien entendió que Spike estaría hay a su lado sin importar que su enemigo fuera toda Equestria.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y su determinación restaurada el príncipe de la amistad comenzó a trazar un sinfín de planes de cómo llegar hasta el castillo, pero entonces la suerte les volvió a sonreír o por lo menos eso parecía pues en ese preciso instante Twilight vio pasar por fuera del callejón a un poni completamente cubierto por una capa y capucha, pero estaba seguro que había visto la cutie mark de Shining armor.

\- ¡Shining! – grito Twilight para después salir corriendo detrás del poni encubierto seguido de spike con tanta prisa que ninguno se dio cuenta que entre las sombras del callejón varias figuras ya hacían columpiándose de los diferentes cables que colgaban en las azoteas y que aparentemente los veían con mucha atención.

Ambos potros corrieron para darle alcance al poni hasta que finalmente lo vieron entrar en lo que parecías ser un bar muy colorido – vamos spike y reza porque mi hermano nos crea. –

Spike afirmo con la cabeza y los dos entraron al establecimiento, pero entonces a los dos potros se les fue la mandíbula al suelo al darse cuenta que el lugar en cuestión era un bar gay en donde los potros que gustaban de su mismo sexo daban rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones admirando a los diferentes sementales que bailaban sobre las mesas intentando llamar la atención de los clientes que arrojaban bits a diestra y siniestra.

\- ¡Pero que rayos! - grito spike incapaz de comprender porque uno de los potros que el mas admiraba por ser tan varonil estaría en aquel lugar.

-Tranquilo spike seguro Shining armor está aquí… encubierto, en alguna operación para la guardia de cristal… si eso debe ser - exclamo Twilight intentando dar sentido a la situación.

-mira spike, ahí va, corre – grito el alicornio señalando hacia las escaleras en donde efectivamente el que parecía ser su hermano iba subiendo.

A toda prisa ambos ponis corrieron para darle alcance mientras un poni murciélago encapuchado entraba al lugar mirando fijamente a los dos sementales.

-Shining armor- gritaron los dos potros mientras entraban de golpe a la habitación en la que el príncipe del imperio de cristal había entrado pocos segundos antes solo para encontrar a este recostado en la cama en posición sugerente. -me alegra que no me hayan hecho esperar – dijo el unicornio blanco mientras levitaba lo que parecía ser un juguete sexsual en forma de pene color lila muy largo a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo a los dos ponis los cuales estaban en completo estado de shock.

Spike entonces grito – Shining que significa esto –

\- ¿Qué? Como que, que significa… o ya veo son nuevos, y seguro el encargado no les explico mis gustos, bien no te preocupes es muy simple tú y tu amigo van a empujar esto dentro de mi mientras yo froto sus erec… -

Spike no dejo terminar su morbosa explicación al potro de crin azul pues le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara lo cual solo logro que este se excitara aún más – si vamos pégame más, no te contengas – gritaba Shining armor con la cara enrojecida y los ojos desorbitados, para disgusto y asco de spike así que arto sujeto con su magia a Shining incapacitándolo para luego acercarlo a el

-escucha armor y escúchame muy bien, no estoy aquí para satisfacer tus enfermos gusto soy spike entiendes – dijo el unicornio morado muy serio

-que, eso es ridículo Spike es un dragón si este es otro juego no me está gustando así que… - spike impidió con su magia que siguiera hablando y dijo – a no me crees bien, cuando tenías 9 años te pusiste el maquillaje de tu mamá y su vestido para después comenzar a correr por toda la casa gritando ¡soy la princesa más hermosa de Canterlot! Y cuando te descubrí me chantajeaste con tu postre por tres meses si no decía nada -

Al escuchar todo esto Shining armor se quedó boquiabierto mientras miraba a los dos potros, no podía creerlo, como era posible que el unicornio frente a el fuera Spike era imposible pero solo había dos creaturas en todo Equestria que supieran lo del vestido, él y spike

-espera un momento entonces quieres decir que si tú eres Spike ese potro de ahí es Twily -al terminar de decir esto el príncipe del imperio miro al alicornio violeta que ya hacia inmóvil y con los ojos en blanco de pie en una esquina

\- así es Shining y por desgracia te necesita ahora – respondió spike con una mirada furiosa

Shining armor en ese momento no supo que decir estaba asustado y confundido primero al ver que su secreto más oculto había salido a la luz y segundo no entendía como era posible que su pequeña hermana y spike fueran ahora dos atractivos sementales, pero antes de que pudiera conseguir algunas respuestas de su hermano adoptivo un poni murciélago encapuchado entro a la habitación de golpe asiendo que los ahí presentes se exaltaran, menos Twilight que aún seguía desconectado del mundo.

Rápidamente Shining invoco una espada astral y encaro al invasor el – príncipe Shining armor por favor no me lastime soy amigo y sé dónde pueden encontrar el cristal que buscan –dijo el extraño en un tono seco y alto. Tras estas palabras se quitó la capucha dejando ver su pelaje gris su crin de color negro muy profundo y unos brillantes ojos color miel

\- ¿quién eres, porque debería creerte? – grito el antiguo capitán de la guardia de Canterlot.

-mi nombre es Dark mist, príncipe -dijo el poni murciélago para después alzar uno de sus cascos delanteros a forma de saludo militar – soy uno de los pocos guardias de la noche verdaderamente leales a la princesa luna –

\- ¿qué quieres decir con "uno de los pocos leales a la princesa luna"? – pregunto spike confundido

\- verán en teoría aunque la guardia lunar es la guardia personal de la princesa luna, tras su exilio nuestra Hermandad quedo bajo las ordenes de la princesa Celestia y aunque nuestra regente finalmente regreso muchos ya no veían a luna como un líder fiable por lo que en un principio se negaron a servirle pero Celestia les ordeno que regresaran a sus labores como protectores de luna aunque secretamente aun permanecerían leales a la princesa solar, por lo que cuando luna rechazo los planes de su hermana y se revelo la guardia nocturna no hizo nada para defenderla – respondió el poni de pelaje gris con pesar

-si eso es cierto como sabemos que no eres otro secuas de Celestia buscando que bajemos la guardia – pregunto spike mirando fijamente al guardia lunar, así que este levanto la capa que cubría su cuerpo dejando ver su cutie mark representada por un cerebro y tres engranes. Junto con la alforja que llevaba escondida para después sacar con su hocico un pergamino entregándoselo a spike.

-la princesa luna me envió esto antes de ser recapturada –

Spike rápidamente desenvolvió el papel y comenzó a leer

Querido Dark mist

Debo pedirte, si es que aún me eres leal que vallas al imperio de cristal y le digas a Twilight sparkle que el mineral que busca fue enviado al museo que se encuentra cerca del castillo de cristal, ayúdalos todo lo que puedas pues el destino de Equestria depende de su éxito, te deseo la mejor de las suertes

Princesa luna

Spike al ver esto ya no tuvo ninguna duda ya que si algo había aprendido en todos sus años como ayudante de Twilight era reconocer la escritura de las princesas y no le cabía ninguna duda de que aquella carta había sido escrita por luna.

-muy bien Dark mist, te creo ahora, hay que…-

De pronto un gran escándalo se escuchó fuera de la habitación haciendo que los dos unicornios y el poni murciélago salieran de la habitación con sumo cuidado, solo para ver cómo un centenar de ponis murciélagos entraban destrozando puertas y ventanas rodeando a los clientes del establecimiento.

Entonces el capitán de la guardia lunar entro mirando el lugar con una clara expresión de repulsión para después voltear a ver hacia una ventana que aún quedaba intacta – sargento Light Moon – grito el poni murciélago y al instante otro de los guardias acudió a su llamado – señor – grito el subordinado

-sargento quedo una ventana en pie, arréglelo ahora –

-señor si señor -tras este grito Light Moon corrió hacia la ventana lanzándose a través de esta destrozándola para segundos después regresar por la entrada principal – señor la ventana ha sido eliminada señor –

El capitán de la guardia sonrio satisfecho y dijo – bien hecho sargento me asegurare que reciba una medalla –

Light moon entonces realizo nuevamente el saludo militar para después retirarse y regresar a su posición original ayudando a contener a los clientes, mientras el capitán de la guardia subía a una de las mesas de baile.

-escuchen civiles, buscamos a dos fugitivos que aparentemente entraron aquí, mantengan la calma y nadie saldrá lastimado –

-oiga muy lindo todo, pero ¿quién va a reparar mi establecimiento? – pregunto un unicornio de color rosado con una bandera arcoíris de cutie mark y una nada discreta camisa floreada

-silencio civil – grito el capitán dándole una bofetada al poni rosado que solo logro soltar un gritito muy afeminado mientras caía detrás de la barra, entonces el fornido líder de los ponis murciélagos con un movimiento de cascos indico a algunos de sus esbirros que se separaran del grupo para revisar todo le lugar.

Todo esto era visto por Shining armor, spike y Dark mist desde la segunda planta bastante preocupados ya que con la única salida bloqueada era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la guardia nocturna los atrapara.

Así que sin más opción los tres ponis regresaron a la habitación esperando que se les ocurriera algo, lo que fuera para salir de esa situación y esta vez parecía que Twilight no aportaría nada con su mente brillante ya que no salía de su estado de shock.

-y si salimos por la ventana – sugirió Dark Mist

A toda prisa los tres potros se asomaron a la ventana solo para ver una caída bastante pronunciada hacia lo que parecía ser el acueducto que transportaba las aguas negras de la ciudad por lo que los dos unicornios estuvieron a punto de descartar esta idea ya que el único que podía volar era Dark mist.

-Esperen- grito Shining armor- miren esos cables llegan hasta el otro edificio – spike y el poni murciélago dirigieron a toda prisa sus miradas hacia estos reflexionando por unos segundos el plan del príncipe dándose cuenta de que era su mejor opción

\- muy bien spike ayúdame a mover a Twilight, Dark mist vigila la puerta – el poni murciélago movió la cabeza a forma de afirmación mientras los dos unicornios se acercaban a Twilight para intentar moverlo, pero entonces cuando Shining armor sujeto al alicornio este reacciono violentamente empujando a su hermano y gritando – no me toques asqueroso depravado –

En ese momento fuera de la habitación todos los ponis murciélagos alzaron sus orejas dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el dormitorio y el capitán sin decir nada señalo la puerta de este, haciendo que varios guardias rápidamente volaran hasta la entrada del cuarto para intentar abrirla dándose cuenta que del otro lado alguien la bloqueaba.

-en nombre de la princesa Celestia salgan con los cascos arriba y nadie saldrá lastimado – grito Light Moon mientras al otro lado de la puerta de roble, Dark mist y Spike empujaban con todas sus fuerzas intentando detener los embates de los guardias.

-Twilight cálmate – grito el príncipe de cristal – escucha sé que estas muy enfadada… digo enfadado, pero ahora no es el momento-, el alicornio por su parte quería gritarle al unicornio blanco, pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón y cada segundo contaba por lo que simplemente se dio media vuelta y con su magia reunió todos los muebles de la habitación.

-ustedes dos – grito el príncipe de la amistad – muévanse – entonces empujo los objetos que había reunido con su magia contra la puerta.

\- por favor díganme que ahí un plan – pregunto el mago alicornio

Los tres ponis asintieron para después correr a la ventana – rápido Twilight ahí que cruzar al otro lado – el alicornio extendió sus alas y sin dificultad entro en el edificio contiguo abriendo la ventana para que spike y Shining armor pudieran entrar y estos por su parte se prepararon buscando algo para usar a modo de tirolesa. El príncipe de cristal encontró en segundos una cuerda que enredó en sus cascos delanteros y se preparó a saltar cuando spike llamo su atención.

-Shining cambiamos – dijo spike mientras levitaba el juguete sexual que antes Shining quería usar en sí, mismo con una expresión de asco.

\- ¡olvídalo! – grito el poni de melena azul mientras se deslizaba al otro lado.

-Ibas a meterlo en tu culo y ahora te parece repugnante, ¡enserio! -grito furioso spike mientras veía al unicornio llegar al otro lado para después resignarse y sujetar el fálico objeto con sus cascos sintiendo una extraña viscosidad

-por cierto, spike… vera tal vez… si lo haya usado un poco – grito el ex capitán de la guardia real desde el otro lado mientras spike parecía querer vomitar no obstante respiro forzándose a sobrellevar la situación.

-vamos Dark mist apresúrate –

-no spike yo me quedo – dijo el poni murciélago

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no – grito spike

\- escucha spike voy a conseguirles todo el tiempo que pueda ahora vete antes de que atraviesen –

El ex dragón entonces vio como la endeble barricada frente a ellos comenzaba a ceder así que simplemente salto al otro lado mirando con tristeza al guardia lunar que en ese momento saco unas afiladas hojas de sus alas mientras sus semejantes finalmente entraban con espadas en alto

\- ¡por la guardia lunar y por la princesa de la noche! -grito Dark mist cargando contra sus hermanos mientras spike se alejaba viendo como diez guardias se abalanzaban sobre el poni oscuro

El momento habría sido sumamente épico si no fuera porque spike no se fijó en el cable que sujeto para deslizarse hasta el otro edificio por lo que el ex dragón termino estrellándose en la pared contigua a la ventana precipitándose hacia el vacío mientras sus dos hermanos adoptivos veían indefensos como este caía vertiginosamente hasta la lona de una tienda la cual estaba tan estirada y fuertemente sujetada que cuando spike cayó en ella reboto saliendo disparado hasta un restaurante cercano en donde un poni terrestre de melena verde claro, ojos amarillos y pelaje azul molestaba a su acompañante moviendo una dona frente a este sabiendo que no podía comerla

-vamos ShiningRak dale una mordidita, sabes que quieres –

\- déjame en paz, Sugar donut – respondió el unicornio de color café y crin negra muy abultada mientras miraba fijamente la dona con sus ojos color almendra

-bueno entonces tendré que comerla yo solo junto a esta montaña de deliciosas y dulces donas – exclamo el poni terrestre de color azul pero entonces Spike callo en la mesa aplastando todas las donas

-ja karma instantáneo – grito el unicornio café dibujando una sonrisa la cual se borró en segundos cuando vio a su acompañante furico el cual emanaba un vapor negro desde su lomo mientras sus ojos brillaban con un aterrador brillo amarillo a la vez que lo de alrededor del iris se ponía negro, Spike y el unicornio café se abrasaban aterrados mientras veían el cambio de Sugar donut.

-ca… cálmate Sugar donut- dijo ShiningRak, pero su compañero solo respondió con un gruñido anti-natural para después levantar a Spike usando el humo oscuro como brazos tras lo cual lanzo con fuerza extrema al unicornio morado lejos de ahí.

Después de varios segundos finalmente, spike aterrizo en una fuente cerca del palacio de cristal, a toda prisa nado hasta la orilla y ya afuera el poni morado movió su melena intentando secarla, esto no sería importante si no fuera porque una yegua lo estaba mirando y en segundos quedo embelesada con el atractivo unicornio.

-hola no te lastimaste - pregunto la yegua de cristal mientras le sonreía de forma coqueta

-no, estoy bien – respondió spike

-sí, esta súper bien – exclamo la yegua acercándose un poco más al poni de crin verde pero entonces otra poni se acercó con una toalla, apartando a la primera de Spike

-aquí tienes, sería una verdadera desgracia que te resfriaras – entonces la poni comenzó a secar a spike frotando primero su torso y bajando hasta llegar a sus flancos cosa que la yegua aprovecho para tocar donde no debía.

\- ¡WOW! para eso son, pero se piden – dijo spike muy apenado mientras la yegua enrojecida se reía nerviosa

-Hoye tu- dijo la otra poni -nadie te invito a esta fiesta, amiga –

Entonces la yegua con la toalla solo enrosco la tela absorbente para después golpear a su rival haciendo que esta se enojara y que se lanzara sobre ella provocando que las dos cayeran en un charco de lodo donde ambas comenzaron a luchar mientras una multitud de ponis se agolpaba en el lugar rodeándolas y disfrutando el espectáculo.

\- ¡Esto valdrá oro en PoniNet! – dijo un unicornio de melena gris y crin verde mientras acercaba una cámara a sus ojos azules.

\- ¿RacingLight que haces? – pregunto un pegaso de melena gris y crin negra

\- ¿que no vez Last Para? – respondió el unicornio mientras un poco de sangre salía por su nariz

-vamos hermano tenemos que tomar el tren… - antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Last Para, quedo hipnotizado con la lucha en barro de las dos yeguas y pensando

"vaya y pensar que antes me cobraban por ver esto"

Spike por su parte aprovecho la confusión para salir de ahí lo más discretamente posible ya que seguramente la guardia pronto aparecería y lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse con las autoridades, pero cuando estaba por correr hacia las callejuelas un grito se escuchó.

\- ¡Spike! -

Al voltear el ex dragón vio a Starlight y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a su encuentro para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Starlight escucha… -

La alumna de Twilight tapo la boca de spike y dijo – tranquilo spike sabemos que paso y venimos a ayudarlos, todo estará bien –

\- ¿sabemos? -dijo spike extrañado de que su amiga hablara en tercera persona, pero entonces de la multitud Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity y Trixie aparecieron y corrieron hacia su amigo dándole un gran abrazo.

-me alegra verlas a todas chicas, no saben cuánto-

Sus amigas sonrieron al oír esto, pero entonces el feliz momento fue interrumpido por un centenar de sombras que rodearon al grupo de amigos y cuando estos voltearon al cielo contemplaron como la guardia lunar se preparaba para atrapar a spike

-fugitivo estas rodeado ríndete o muere – grito el capitán de la guardia mirando amenazante a Spike, pero cuando parecía ser el final el dulce pero firme grito de una yegua se escucho

-usted no hará eso capitán-dijo Cadence quien se encontraba en el balcón del castillo

-pero princesa Cadence son ordenes de la princesa Celestia-

-capitán ahora está en el imperio de cristal y eso significa que yo soy la máxima autoridad por lo que le ordeno que se retire con sus fuerzas -al terminar de hablar Cadence hizo levitar un pergamino hacia el capitán de la guardia lunar. Rápidamente el poni murciélago le echó un vistazo al pergamino para después claramente enfadado responder.

-si princesa, hombre retírense – los demás ponis murciélago hicieron una reverencia y luego se marcharon guiados por su líder

-gracias Cadence, perdón princesa Cadence -dijo Spike

-tranquilo es lo menos que puedo hacer por el gran y honorable spike valiente y glorioso, a y solo llámame Cadence – dijo la princesa para luego guiñarle un ojo – ahora bajo esperen un momento

Entonces la princesa entro al castillo y se dirigió a la salida cuando una voz la detuvo

-recuerda nuestro plan Cadence, no me falles –

-no te preocupes Celestia solo dile a tus murciélagos que estén listos por si Starlight y las demás descubren la verdad, a y intenta que no te descubran, pero sobre todo no olvides tu promesa –

Celestia quien se encontraba recostada en un montón de cojines acerco un plato con una taza de té a ella para darle un pequeño sorbo tras lo cual dijo – tranquila Cadence muy pronto tú y yo tendremos todo lo que queremos… -

 _ **Nota del autor**_

Bueno gente hasta aquí termina este capítulo, siento que haya quedado tan largo pero el próximo regresara a las 3000 palabras de rigor (espero) y espero que les agrade la aparición de su OC, evidentemente también metí el mío y mi ponificacion porque si Stan li puede porque yo no y ahora por último es hora de contestar los reviews.

 **Rompeordenes:** me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya agradado espero que este también te guste y en cuanto a actualizar más seguido me es imposible por el trabajo la escuela y las drogas, espero que te haya agradado el papel estelar de tu OC, fue más largo que los otros porque encajo en lo que quería hacer en la historia así que se quedó con el papel estelar pero tristemente si crees que saldrá más temo decirte que tras una épica batalla fue capturado, encadenado y obligado a escuchar toda la discografía de Justin Bieber hasta que su cerebro se suicidó ahora te entrego una bandera de Equestria doblada y te hago un saludo militar -lo recordaremos como un héroe –

 **Kashike:** si re lees el capítulos 6 Twilight explica que solo un beso de una yegua despierta al incubo y en el capítulo 5 Twilight es besado por pinkie lo que desencadena su comportamiento, en cuanto a tu OC espero que te gustara su intervención, lo convertí en hermano de otro OC porque no colocaste ninguna frase o situación así que tuve que inventarle algo para que cuadrara así que Last Para, RacingLight por el poder que me confiere fanfiction yo los declaro hermano menor y hermano mayor ahora puede Zapear (collejear o como se le diga al acto de golpear a alguien en la nuca con la mano abierta en sus respectivos países) al hermano menor (ahí decidan ustedes quien es quien xD )

 **Jeffersongongora:** pues si te gusta ver al pobre Twilight atormentado por las sensuales carnes de sus amigas prepárate porque se viene lo bueno en cuanto a Spike solo digamos que trolestia le tiene preparada una sorpresita para quitarlo de en medio muajajaja

 **RacingLight:** amigo yo también soy un PC master race, pero crecí con los juegos de Mario y Zelda así que Nintendo tendrá un lugar en mi corazoncito siempre, después nos pasamos las especificaciones de nuestros equipos para medirnos las pollas PCeras

 **Lobo hibiky:** si yo también siento que ha habido poco humor y calentura en los dos últimos capítulos, pero es que hay que cuadrar la historia un poco, pero no te preocupes que pronto regresaran las escenas "sukulentas"

 **Guess:** pues ahora que Cadence está confabulando con Celestia todo puede pasar

 **Warlus999:** y espera a lo que viene muy pronto la cosa se va a poner fea

 **Hattori kabara:** en cuanto a tema de quien se quedará con Twilight aún estoy pensándolo mis opciones son pinkie, Applejack, trixie o luna, pero aun no me decido y en cuanto a qué planes tiene Celestia espera al próximo episodio y lo sabrás

 **Sword Shadow:** si veremos más de la yaoista Starlight muy pronto ya que ahora al dueto spike y Twilight se ha unido Shining armor por lo que pronto la pervertida mente de la unicornio estará trabajando a 3000% y en cuanto a la Nintendo switch sin duda esta excelente me parece una de las mejores compras que haya hecho porque debido a que estoy afuera todo el día me alegra poder jugar en mis pequeños ratos de descanso, eso sí viviendo en México tengo que andar a las vivas por el bajo índice criminal que ahí aquí (sarcasmo) sin duda yo la recomendaría en unos cuantos meses cuando tenga más catálogo, por ultimo tío ya te dije que desperdicias tus dones detectivescos ve y conviértete en el nuevo Sherlock Holmes.

RoRo: como había comentado antes los hago cortos porque si alargo los capítulos no los leen es más te apuesto una pizza a que este va a ser el capítulo con menos reviews y yo por lo regular le doy más importancia a estos que al grafico que pone fanfiction para que veas las visitas, porque como alguien a mi parecer muy inteligente me dijo una ves "que digan algo malo de tus creaciones es bueno quiere decir que creas polémica, que digan algo bueno es mejor ya que creas algo que gusta, pero si nadie dice nada quiere decir que lo que hiciste no gusta lo suficiente para que alguien se moleste en decir algo" por tanto yo de las 300 visitas que tengo por cada capítulo solo cuento como válidas a los 8 a 12 personas que me dejan un view los demás a lo mejor ni lo terminaron de leer porque o no gusto o no despertó el suficiente interés.


	9. Trampa de cristal

Tras un día lleno de problemas spike se sentía feliz por estar con sus amigas y bajo la protección de Cadence la cual salió del castillo de cristal para darle un caluroso abrazo, aunque por alguna razón sentía a la ex niñera de Twilight algo tensa o por lo menos eso le parecía, cosa que descarto casi enseguida cuando Cadence dijo

-spike que gusto me da verte, aunque como dijeron tus amigas estas bastante cambiado – Cadence entonces le dio un rápido pero exhaustivo chequeo con la mirada al poni morado mientras mordía su labio y un brillo se dejaba ver en sus ojos

\- si supongo Cadence – respondió spike algo incomodo por la mirada picara que mostraba la princesa de cristal.

\- y dime spike donde esta Twilight – pregunto la alicornio haciendo que spike se alterara – oh no ya se me había olvidado, Twilight está en problemas princesa tengo que…-

-tranquilo spike dime donde esta y enviare a la guardia para ayudarlo – mientras la princesa decía esto sujetaba el rostro de spike para que este se tranquilizara.

En ese momento, pero en otro lugar Twilight y Shining armor buscaban una salida del edificio por el cual avían huido cuando de pronto Twilight vio una puerta y rápidamente se dirigió hacia está esperando que lo llevara a alguna salida, pero cuando ya estaba dentro Twilight maldijo su suerte pues lo que había en la habitación eran varias atractivas yeguas posando en sugerentes posiciones mientras un camarógrafo las fotografiaba, entonces una voz grito

-Al fin llegas, ¿dónde está tu compañero? Sabes que, no importa hay que comenzar ya – un poni de color gris se acercó a él y comenzó a empujar a Twilight mientras le decía – vamos, vamos ya perdimos mucho tiempo, que alguien me traiga el lubricante –

\- espere un segundo – grito Twilight – que está pasando aquí.

El poni gris al ver la cara llena de confusión del potro suspiro hastiado y dijo – es la última vez que acepto actores de último minuto., es evidente muchacho estamos tomando fotos para una revista porno y tú vas a hacerlo con estas lindas yeguas mientras los fotografiamos.

Al escuchar esto Twilight retrocedió con tal fuerza que dejo su silueta impresa en el muro en el cual se apoyó de golpe a la vez que su respiración se aceleraba y sus pupilas se hacían tan pequeñas como la cabeza de un alfiler, mientras veía a las sexys yeguas que lo miraban y sonreían.

-bueno me alegra ver que por lo menos tu amiguito si es profesional – dijo el poni de color gris mientras señalaba a la entrepierna del alicornio.

Twilight volteo a ver que señalaba el director solo para darse cuenta que su pene se encontraba tan erecto y duro que podría poner toallas mojadas a secar ahí.

El príncipe de la amistad rápidamente puso sus alas frente a él intentando cubrirse muy apenado mientras escuchaba pequeñas risitas que venían de las jóvenes yeguas que admiraban sonrojadas el enhiesto mástil del alicornio, entonces de pronto Shining armor entro en el set gritando – que rayos pasa aquí – mientras veía a Twilight completamente excitado y por su parte el alicornio rápidamente corrió hacia su hermano para después esconderse detrás de este tapando sus oídos pues aunque nadie lo escuchaba el enloquecedor susurro del incubo resonaba en la mente de Twilight buscando tomar control.

-A ahí estas tú, tienes suerte que estemos tan cortos de tiempo o los despediría a ambos sin pensarlo dos veces ahora prepárense – grito el director mirando con recelo a Shining armor el cual viendo la situación enseguida reacciono.

-Vamos Twilight – dijo el príncipe de cristal – ahí que salir de aquí – Twilight asintió aun cubriéndose detrás del unicornio blanco tras lo que ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada cuando de pronto ambos potros se estrellaron con otros dos que entraban en ese instante

\- wow están bien - pregunto uno de los dos corceles mientras ayudaba a Shining armor a levantarse, el unicornio blanco al ver al potro que intentaba ayudarlo se quedó sin habla embelesado con el atractivo aspecto del poni.

-ey quienes son ustedes – pregunto el director al ver a los dos nuevos potros que se encontraban en la puerta y estos respondieron al unísono.

-nos enviaron para la sesión fotográfica –

-qué, pero si ya están estos dos, alguien va a tener que darme muchas explicaciones, en fin – respondió el director mientras señalaba a Twilight y a Shining armor.

Pero Shining armor rápidamente respondió – no se equivoca nosotros no somos… - el poni gris no presto atención a las palabras del príncipe de cristal a tal punto que interrumpió a este diciendo – bueno supongo que podríamos hacer unas escenas gay con ustedes cuatro.

En el momento que Shining armor escucho esto volteo a ver a los dos actores porno y su postura cambio completamente de quererse ir de ahí a decir – bueno si usted insiste director - para después caminar hacia la cama, pero cuando estaba por subirse a esta un aura violeta lo rodeo lanzándolo con fuerza contra una ventana haciendo que el unicornio blanco callera varios pisos hasta un contenedor de basura que amortiguo su caída.

"Pero que rayos paso" pensó el unicornio mientras se recuperaba del golpe cuando de pronto Twilight cayó sobre él, mientras Shining soltaba un grito de dolor, pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse Twilight salió del contenedor levitando a su hermano para después salir corriendo mientras gritaba – ¡cállate! –

-Twily yo no dije nada – respondió su hermano, pero el alicornio no parecía escuchar a Shining pues agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se tambaleaba golpeándose con las paredes del callejón en el cual se encontraban, Shining armor se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien con su hermano y tras liberarse de la magia del alicornio se acercó con cuidado pero apenas el poni de crin azul puso un casco sobre Twilight este lo lanzo con fuerza contra el contenedor de basura para después cerrar la enorme tapa confinando dentro a Shining armor en este para después comenzar a reírse mientras se acercaba al contenedor con una mueca perturbadora y un color rojo carmesí inundando los iris de sus ojos

-Twilight detente – se escuchó a lo lejos una voz femenina que el alicornio rápidamente reconoció – Applejack – dijo el portador del elemento de la magia mientras volteaba en la dirección de donde había venido la voz

La yegua de color naranja y melena dorada finalmente apareció frente al alicornio y este al verla mostro una sonrisa perversa en su rostro y comenzó a acercarse a la poni pero cuando faltaban unos centímetros para alcanzarla, nuevamente el alicornio comenzó a moverse erráticamente mientras gritaba – no te acerques a ella monstruo - a la vez que sus ojos cambiaban de rojo a morado de forma intermitente entonces Twilight se gritó así mismo – no lo entiendes Twilight no puedes ganar, ríndete –

-jamás nunca te dejare ganar – grito aún más fuerte el alicornio para después golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Al ver esto Applejack intento acercarse a su amigo, pero este disparo un rayo de energía hacia los cascos de la yegua haciendo que esta retrocediera – no te acerques Applejack, no quiero lastimarte – después de decir esto Twilight retrocedió hasta el muro que se encontraba detrás de el como si intentara atravesarlo desesperadamente.

-Twilight por favor soy tu amiga déjame ayudarte – grito la granjera pero el alicornio solo respondió con otro haz de luz disparado desde su cuerno, esta vez Applejack no retrocedió, tomo valor y dio un paso al frente mientras Twilight intentaba escapar de aquel lugar desesperadamente como un animal acorralado hasta que en un arranque de inspiración el príncipe de la amistad extendió sus alas para escapar, Applejack al ver esto a toda prisa salto sobre el alicornio sujetándolo para impedir que se fuera.

-Applejack tu no entiendes estás en un gran peligro estando cerca de mí, por favor –

-no Twilight, no cruce toda Equestria solo para verte huir, vas a venir conmigo y juntos hallaremos una forma de ayudarte – grito aún más fuerte la poni terrestre mientras sujetaba con fuerza al mago que se retorcía en un vano intento de escapar de su amiga.

Entonces cuando estaba a punto de conseguir zafarse de los fuertes cascos de la yegua de crin dorada spike apareció

-Twilight tranquilo – dijo el ex Dragon mientras corría para ayudar a la poni granjera a sujetar a su amigo – vamos Twilight tranquilízate ya estamos a salvo logre hablar con Cadence –

Al escuchar esto Twilight comenzó a ceder hasta que finalmente se quedó completamente quieto mientras Applejack aún se aferraba con fuerza a el abrazándolo temiendo que si lo soltaba este volvería a escapar, pero entonces el alicornio sorpresivamente abrazo con fuerza al elemento de la lealtad.

-lo siento Applejack… yo solo no quiero lastimarte –

Al escuchar esto la potra de pelaje naranja levanto su rostro dándose cuenta que su amigo comenzaba a desmoronarse emocionalmente mostrando unas lágrimas que brotaban cada vez más rápido y en mayor cantidad hasta que finalmente el alicornio rompió en llanto desplomándose en el suelo sujetando su cabeza.

-yo no quería que nada de esto pasara yo… yo – el príncipe de la amistad ya no pudo decir nada más pues era consumido por sus errores, spike al ver esto se acercó a él poniendo un casco en la cabeza de este

-nada de esto es tu culpa Twilight, si hay un culpable soy yo, maldigo el día en que te pedí que me convirtieras en un poni, todo esto es mi culpa si no te hubiera pedido algo tan estúpido nada de esto estaría pasando, pero te prometo que esto terminara muy pronto y si después de eso quieres echarme del castillo, no voy a intentar detenerte estas en todo tu derecho –

Al escuchar esto Twilight se levantó para encontrarse con la mirada firme y decidida de spike listo para aceptar cualquier castigo que Twilight quisiera darle, pero el alicornio lejos de sacar sus frustraciones con su amigo lo abrazo con fuerza

-jamás haría algo así spike y más después de que has estado a mi lado en toda esta pesadilla – después de decir esto el potro violeta le sonrio a su amigo y este respondió de la misma forma para después decir

\- es verdad casi lo olvido – spike entonces ilumino su cuerno y una luz salió disparada hacia el cielo explotando cuando ya es encontraba a una gran altura dejando ver unos fuegos artificiales, de pronto un as multicolor cruzo el cielo descendiendo en picada hasta donde estaban los tres ponis.

-así que aquí estaban – grito Rainbow dash que enseguida se acercó a los dos potros y a Applejack mientras de detrás de ella en la entrada del estrecho callejón las demás amigas de Twilight aparecían sonriendo al ver a los dos corceles sanos y salvos, las cinco ponis estaban tan contentas que a toda prisa corrieron hacia Twilight, pero spike se interpuso.

-chicas esperen, sé que están felices de ver a Twilight, pero será mejor que guarden su distancia por ahora – dijo spike mientras hacía que las demás portadoras de la armonía retrocedieran.

\- ¿porque Applejack si puede abrazarlo? – pregunto Rainbow dash algo molesta viendo que la granjera estaba prendada de Twilight y sin ninguna aparente intención de soltarlo.

-es verdad me parece injusto que solo AJ pueda abrasarlo – secundo pinkie pie mostrándose también molesta

Spike entonces hizo levitar a Applejack con su magia separándola del alicornio, depositándola suavemente cerca de las demás yeguas.

-listo ¿contentas? - pregunto el asistente número uno de Twilight mientras las cinco yeguas aceptaban a regañadientes la petición de spike y cuando ya todo parecía estar en calma Starlight y trixie llegaron al callejón y la ilusionista de melena blanca a toda prisa se acercó a los dos potros gritando.

-donde estas Twilight yo la gran y poderosa trixie he llegado para ayudarte a ti mi pequeña y débil archienemiga –

Entonces Twilight se levantó colocándose frente a la yegua de color azul haciendo que a trixie se le fuera la mandíbula al piso al mirar al bello ejemplar macho que tenía enfrente

-Twi, Twil, Twilight eres tú… - pregunto trixie muy sonrojada, Twilight por su parte afirmo con la cabeza a la vez que veía como la ilusionista se comportaba de forma extraña con el pero antes de que pudiera decir nada varios guardias aparecieron rodeando al alicornio, a su asistente y a sus amigas, por lo que el príncipe de la amistad rápidamente se puso a la defensiva listo para pelear cuando una suave voz dijo

-tranquilo Twilight todo está bien -

El mago violeta dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de la voz y enseguida se dio cuenta de que la dueña de dicha voz era su ex niñera y ahora cuñada que se acercaba tranquilamente atravesando el circulo que los guardias de cristal habían formado.

-¡Cadence! – grito Twilight – no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace verte –

-a mí también me da gusto verte Twilight, aunque estas muy cambiada, quiero decir cambiado – respondió la princesa de cristal mientras miraba con mucha atención al alicornio morado

\- si supongo – contesto Twilight muy apenado mientras miraba a su cuñada

-bien pongámonos en camino al castillo seguro estás muy cansado, además de que…- Cadence se acercó a Twilight olfateándolo, pero el fuerte aroma a basura hizo que retrocediera – necesitas un baño urgentemente –

-si me vendría bien en especial después de zambullirme en un contenedor de basura – al decir esto el alicornio recordó que su hermano seguía encerrado en dicho recipiente y a toda prisa corrió para abrirlo, Shining armor entonces emergió del interior de este mientras intentaba tomar aire y sacudiéndose para quitarse los residuos de basura que adornaban su melena

-Shining armor estas bien – pregunto Twilight, pero vio sorprendido como su hermano retrocedía asustado al verlo

-atrás Twilight no te acerques – dijo el príncipe de cristal mientras retrocedía temeroso de que el mago violeta lo volviera a atacar al punto que conjuro una burbuja mágica alrededor de el para protegerse.

-Shining armor te juro que no te hare daño – Twilight entonces estiro un casco hacia el unicornio y este lo miro incrédulo al principio, pero poco a poco se tranquilizó aceptando la ayuda de su hermano para salir de aquel inmundo lugar.

\- ¿Shining que haces aquí? – pregunto Cadence – creí que habías ido a revisar los páramos con la guardia

-Si… si yo fui, pero… eh entonces yo… - el unicornio no sabía que decir pues en la mañana le había dicho a su esposa que pasaría todo el día con los exploradores revisando los páramos helados en busca de problemas, lo cual evidentemente era una excusa para escaparse a su lugar secreto en el que desataría sus bajas paciones.

-yo lo contacte Cadence – interrumpió Twilight – yo me puse en contacto esta mañana con mi hermano y le pedí que se encontrara en secreto con nosotros verdad Shining –

\- ¿Qué? digo si… si así es siento no habértelo dicho Cadence, pero no creía que te preocuparas – respondió el unicornio blanco mientras unas gotas de sudor caían por su frente.

\- ya veo bueno pues vamos al castillo ambos necesitan un baño y un buen descanso – contesto Cadence mientras le sonreía a su esposo, este por su parte solo sonrio de forma nerviosa mientras todos los ahí presentes comenzaban a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

Así tras una breve caminata Twilight, spike y los demás finalmente llegaron al castillo donde de nuevo los tres potros se separaron de las yeguas dirigiéndose hacia el baño del castillo mientras Cadence guiaba a las chicas al salón del trono.

Finalmente, los tres machos llegaron a una enorme habitación que en medio tenía una enorme piscina con la diferencia de que esta no era tan profunda como una piscina normal además de que el agua de esta estaba caliente y había pétalos de flores flotando en el agua.

-bien chicos entren el agua esta deliciosa y con la temperatura exacta – dijo Shining armor, pero spike parecía algo renuente a entrar en la enorme bañera

\- ¿pasa algo spike? – pregunto Twilight mientras se dirigía a la bañera

\- no solo dame un segundo – dijo spike para después tomar una barra de jabón atándola con fuerza con una pequeña cuerda que después sujeto en su cuerno.

\- ¿para qué es eso? – pregunto Twilight mientras veía el ridículo invento de spike

-solo digamos que he leído suficientes libros acerca de prisioneros para saber qué pasa cuando se te resbala el jabón con ponis como Shining cerca y no voy a arriesgarme - contesto spike mientras el príncipe de cristal cruzaba sus patas delanteras a la vez que fruncía el ceño disgustado, Twilight por su parte no entendía nada de esto y la verdad estaba tan cansado que no hizo más preguntas solo se dispuso a entrar en la bañera pero entonces se detuvo de golpe cuando estaba a punto de sumergirse – rayos casi lo olvido, el libro –

Spike al escuchar esto se alteró comenzando a gritar – es cierto el libro se nos olvidó ¿dónde está? Por Equestria lo perdimos –

\- tranquilízate spike no lo perdimos aquí lo tengo - dijo Twilight levantando una de sus alas, pero spike no veía nada ahí, pronto el poni morado vio como el libro comenzaba a aparecer mientras se elevaba con la magia de Twilight.

\- lo ves spike aquí está, simplemente volví invisible mi alforja esta mañana antes de que bajáramos del tren, así si nos atrapaban no me lo quitarían –

Spike y Shining quedaron asombrados con el ingenio de Twilight mientras este les sonreía victorioso a la vez que se quitaba la alforja la cual volvió a ser visible apenas el alicornio la separo de su cuerpo, tras esto el príncipe de la amistad finalmente entro en la bañera junto a sus dos hermanos ignorantes de que, en ese instante, pero en la sala del trono Cadence y las demás hablaban de spike y Twilight

\- ¿Applejack dinos que paso con Twilight? – pregunto la princesa del amor

-Twilight está muy inestable como sospechábamos, me ataco cuando intente acercarme a él y no se tranquilizó hasta que spike apareció –

-era de esperarse Applejack recuerda que ellos atacaron a la princesa Celestia y a luna, hay que tenerlos muy vigilados, pero más importante ahí que averiguar donde escondieron el libro mientras lo tengan Equestria corre un gran riesgo – respondió Cadence muy seria mientras miraba a las portadoras de la armonía

Rarity interrumpió a la princesa – pero spike él se ve normal, tal vez si hablamos con él pueda ayudarnos

Enseguida la princesa del amor se puso a la defensiva – No Rarity no podemos correr ese riesgo no sabemos si spike solo está fingiendo normalidad para intentar llegar hasta el mineral que necesitan, es muy peligroso confiar en cualquiera de los dos –

-Es verdad terroncito de azúcar – exclamo Applejack – odio admitirlo, pero lo que vi hoy me ha convencido de que algo anda muy mal con Twilight, debiste verlo era como si peleara con algo dentro de el –

-¿Pero entonces que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Rainbow dash con clara frustración en su voz

-de momento nada solo vigilarlos muy de cerca mientras yo me pongo en contacto con la princesa Celestia seguramente ella sabrá que hacer -

Las cinco ponis y trixie afirmaron sin darse cuenta que Starlight se escabullía de la habitación aprovechándose del momento para después correr en busca de los baños donde se encontraban los tres corceles.

Así con una agilidad sobrenatural la yegua logro llegar hasta su objetivo y a toda prisa Starlight se pegó a la puerta como un percebe al casco de un barco

-No se Twilight esta idea no me gusta nada – dijo una voz masculina que la maga enseguida identifico como Shining armor

-tranquilo hermano te aseguro que esto será rápido además spike te va a sujetar por detrás mientras yo intento jalar eso – respondió Twilight y entonces una serie de gemidos comenzaron a escucharse

-vamos Shining soporta un poco más ya casi termino, spike sujétalo bien – grito Twilight muy agitado y Starlight al escuchar todo esto comenzó a sangrar por la nariz de forma abundante mientras un montón de fantasías perversas acerca de lo que pasaba ahí adentro se formaron a toda velocidad en la mente de la excitada maga, sin darse cuenta el chorro de sangre que caía con abundancia formo un charco que comenzó a deslizarse por debajo de la puerta haciendo que adentro del baño los tres se alarmaran

\- qué es eso, es… es sangre –

\- no puede ser spike ve a ver de qué se trata –

\- que, yo ni loco me acerco a esa puerta ve tu Twilight –

\- claro que no, ve tu Shining al final esta es tu casa –

En ese instante Starlight escucho como alguien salía de la bañera para después comenzar a acercarse con cautela hacia la puerta abriendo de golpe, Shining armor salto fuera del baño con una escoba solo para quedar muy asustado al no ver a nadie hay.

\- ¿Qué hay afuera Shining? – pregunto Twilight que aún continuaba dentro del baño

El unicornio blanco entonces volteo lentamente con una expresión llena de terror – nada no hay nadie –

Enseguida a spike y Twilight se les erizo el pelaje mientras Shining regresaba con cautela dentro del baño.

-Saben que chicos apresurémonos, hay que quitarte ese chicle del pelo Shining y salgamos de aquí – dijo el alicornio lavanda mientras spike y Shining armor asentían muy nervioso

-pero chicos insisto que jalarlo no está funcionando –

-bueno entonces abra que cortarlo Shining – respondió spike

En tanto en el pasillo Starlight estaba pegada en el techo pues cuando escucho que alguien salía uso su magia para intentar permanecer en el anonimato por desgracia para la alumna de Twilight el espontaneo hechizo que había usado en ella misma para anular la gravedad había sido tan apresurado que ahora la maga era incapaz de bajar y evidentemente pedir ayuda era algo que no podía hacer sin tener que explicar porque estaba ahí y en esa situación así que la alumna de Twilight se limitó a ver como Twilight, spike y Shining armor salían del baño para dirigirse a sus respectivos aposentos.

Mientras los tres ponis caminaban por los grandes y resplandecientes pasillos del castillo Shining armor llamo la atención de sus acompañantes

-chicos escuchen lo que paso en la tarde yo puedo explicárselos –

Twilight en ese instante recordó la bochornosa situación en la que él y spike hallaron a su hermano, enseguida el alicornio se detuvo y muy serio respondió – pues eso espero Shining por el bien de Cadence –

El príncipe de cristal al oír esto retrocedió un poco, bajo sus orejas y con una clara expresión de tristeza contesto – sé que lo que estoy haciendo está mal pero no puedo evitarlo Twilight, yo simplemente no puedo resistirme, no quiero lastimar a Cadence, aun la amo, pero lo que siento al estar con otro potro es algo que simplemente me domina. –

-pero Shining piensa en Flurry hearth, piensa en tu familia, no puedes simplemente andar por ahí haciendo esas cosas, te imaginas que pasara si esto sale a la luz, el daño que le harías a Cadence tanto emocional como a nivel social, destruirías su reputación como princesa del amor – dijo spike

-lo sé, lo se miren les prometo que arreglare esto, pero tengo que pedirles que mantengan esto en secreto hasta que halle una solución –

Tanto Twilight como spike asintieron con la cabeza haciendo que Shining armor soltara un suspiro de alivio entonces un guardia apareció frente a ellos.

-mi príncipe, la princesa mi amore Cadence solicita su presencia y la del joven spike cuanto antes en sus aposentos –

\- ¿porque me llama a mí también? – pregunto spike, pero el guardia no sabía la razón

-bueno ella tendrá sus razones – dijo Shining armor – vamos spike no la hagamos esperar -

\- muy bien también yo iré quiero preguntarle sobre el mineral que necesitamos para terminar con esta locura – dijo Twilight, pero un sirviente del castillo interrumpió al príncipe de la amistad – majestad, la princesa Cadence me pidió que lo llevara a sus aposentos para que descanse

Al oír esto spike contesto – Twilight ve con él y descansa lo necesitas yo le preguntare a Cadence sobre el mineral –

-no lo sé spike yo…-

-vamos Twilight ve y descansa pronto esta pesadilla terminara y todo volverá a la normalidad – el elemento de la magia a oír esto decidió hacerle caso a su fiel asistente dejando que el poni sirviente lo guiara hasta una habitación mientras su hermano y Spike tomaban otro camino.

-a y Twily gracias por cubrirme las espaldas – grito Shining armor mientras el alicornio afirmaba con la cabeza – pero más vale que hagas algo al respecto con esas aventuras Shining – respondió Twilight mientras se alejaba.

Tras unos minutas caminado spike y Shining llegaron a la habitación de Cadence y al entrar la princesa del amor los saludo con una sonrisa cálida mientras les pedía que pasaran y se sentaran a tomar una taza de té con ella junto a unas galletas, enseguida spike que vio que las galletas eran de sus favoritas acepto y a toda prisa se sentó saboreándose de antemano las galletas con centro de mermelada mientras Cadence lo miraba sonriéndole, Shining armor también se unió a ellos no sin antes darle un cálido beso a su esposa la cual lo recibió con alegría para después intentar comerse una galleta antes de que el unicornio morado terminara con estas.

-veo que sigues amando las galletas rellenas de mermelada, spike – dijo una voz que spike reconoció en seguida haciendo que rápidamente el ex dragón se levantara asustado de la mesa mientras la puerta del cuarto se habría dejando ver a la dueña de dicha voz.

\- princesa Celestia que hace aquí - pregunto Shining armor intentar ponerse entre spike y ella cuando de pronto sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y sin más el unicornio blanco se desplomo incapaz de moverse, spike al ver esto intento ayudar a su hermano adoptivo, pero igual que este en cuestión de segundo su cuerpo fallo.

-valla Cadence me sorprende lo efectivo que es ese veneno tuyo – dijo descaradamente la diosa solar mientras spike y Shining armor miraban aterrados e incrédulos a la princesa del amor la cual solo observaba a los dos potros fríamente mientras el veneno debilitaba más y más a estos, Shining armor extendió uno de sus cascos hacia su amada esposa mientras con sus últimas fuerzas decía

\- ¿Por qué…? -

 **Nota del autor**

Hola gente de fanfiction bueno un capítulo más de esta emocionante y disparatada aventura que ha finalizado y como siempre agradezco el apoyo que le están dando al fanfic, quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo tuve que salir de viaje y regrese hace una semana y para mi mala suerte olvide el borrador, si esta cosa tiene borrador ya se imaginaran que idioteces ahí en el si el producto final ya de por si es como es pero bueno ya regrese e intentare que el siguiente episodio llegue más rápido, por ultimo quiero pedirles que en los reviews que dejen esta ves pongan a sus yeguas favoritas para así guiarme en el lemon que llegara pronto, simplemente al final de su reviews pongan el nombre y dependiendo del número de veces que aparezca el mismo nombre tomare a esa poni para seguir la historia así que voten para que su poni favorita folle como conejo xD

Y sin más es hora de responder reviews

 **Lobo hibik** i: sin duda este es el inicio del bullying al putazo de Shining no te preocupes.

 **Jeffersongongora** : Darks dile a tu dueño cuando regrese del coma que spike pronto estará entre la espada y la pared no sin antes ser tocado indecentemente por otros cascos. xD

 **Sword shadow** : solo te diré que algunas de tus teorías son ciertas y otras no.

 **Avro 683 lancaster** : quieres apostar que no les puede ir peor (risa siniestra)

 **RacingLight** : tranquilo que en el siguiente capítulo se revelaran las razones de la princesa del amor.

 **Misery680** : tal vez, tal vez no

 **El lobo solitario** : No, el lemon no llega demasiado tarde ni demasiado pronto llega cuando se le necesita.

 **Kashike** : ok después corrijo el nombre de tu OC, en cuanto a lo de parar con las cosas relacionadas con el culo te diré lo mismo que le dije a Adolf Hitler "eso no va a pasar" xD

 **Dark hunter XD** : recuerda que en tu siguiente review (si dejas otro) pon tus ponis favoritos y veremos qué pasa.

 **El sangron owo** : me alegra que te gusten, en cuanto a lo de los cristales que Applejack le saco a la mesa, no tienen nada que ver con los que Twilight necesita para curarse.

 **Hatori kabana** : bueno, aunque no dudo que te decepcionara el corto momento que tiene trixie en este capítulo te aseguro que pronto tendrá un poco más de protagonismo es que se me quedaba muy largo el capítulo y en cuanto al momento suculento "pronto" solo diré eso.

 **El RoRo** : me alegra que te gustara y prepárate porque ya se vine lo hardcore.

 **Pdsntk** : me alegra que te guste y gracias por el consejo yo también eh notado esto, pero es el Word el que hace eso, no sé si es porque interpreta el final de los párrafos como puntos o qué, pero intentare arreglarlo.

 **Portassj** : siento lo de desaparecerme, por tanto, pero es culpa de mi trabajo abecés me tengo que ir por varias semanas o asta uno o dos meses así que paciencia.

Bueno gente y sin más nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	10. La noche del íncubo parte 1

Starlight se mantenía adherida al techo intentando deshacer su hechizo pero este no parecía querer ceder por lo que la unicornio morada comenzó a replantearse pedir ayuda pese a que esto significara tener que explicar cómo se había metido en tan bochornosa situación, cuando de pronto de reojo a la yegua le pareció ver la hermosa melena multicolor de la princesa Cadence, así que a toda prisa la poni se arrastró por el techo intentando llegar hasta dicho lugar esperando que la regente del imperio de cristal pudiera ayudarla sin hacerle demasiadas preguntas, pero entonces cuando finalmente le dio alcance a la diosa del amor vio como esta se reunía con Celestia, algo que extraño mucho a Starlight ya que hasta donde ella sabía la princesa Celestia estaba en Canterlot cuidando de su moribunda hermana, entonces vio como ambas comenzaron a hablar en voz baja vigilando que nadie las viera, Starlight se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaban las dos regentes pues aunque sabía que era incorrecto espiar una parte de ella tenía el presentimiento de que debía saber lo que se hablaba hay, así que lentamente se acercó a las dos alicornios aprovechando la situación en la que se encontraba mientras pensaba "al final este hechizo de gravedad es una bendición encubierta"

-bien Cadence como va todo – pregunto la princesa solar

\- muy bien tía en este momento acabo de enviar a uno de mis guardias para que llamaran a Shining y a spike a mi habitación – respondió Cadence

\- ¡Que! – dijo claramente disgustada Celestia - y para que quiero a esos dos, a quien mesecito es a… - la princesa del amor interrumpió a la yegua blanca alzando una pata y colocándola sobre la boca de esta

-tranquila tía ya sé que a quien necesitas es a Twilight, pero debes entender que mientras spike y Shining estén cerca de el cualquier intento por llegar a él esta evocado al fracaso, por eso también envíe a uno de mis sirvientes para que lleve a Twilight a una habitación –

-pero no podrás separarlos mucho tiempo Cadence, spike es demasiado leal a Twilight para abandonarlo toda la noche y más en el estado en el que esta –

-lo se Celestia y por eso he preparado esto – la princesa de cristal hizo que un pequeño frasco con un líquido color amarillo muy tenue apareciera flotando frente a Celestia mientras sonreía – esto mi querida tía es un veneno paralizante que dejara incapacitado a spike y a Shining por unas horas-

-ya veo estoy asombrada Cadence, sin duda hice bien en confiar en ti, ahora solo asegúrate de capturar tanto a Twilight como al libro, entendido – dijo victoriosa la regente de Equestria mientras una malévola sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-la princesa del amor afirmo con la cabeza para después separarse de Celestia lista para ejecutar su plan

-por cierto, Cadence que harás con las amigas de Twilight – pregunto Celestia

-bueno todas son yeguas y por lo que me dijo Applejack intuyo que el incubo parece estar casi listo para salir a jugar, así que en cuanto deje fuera de combate a Shining y a spike enviare a las chicas al cuarto de Twilight, así que pronto tendrás a tus alicornios bebes, solo asegúrate de que tus guardias estén listos para entrar en acción –

Celestia asintió con la cabeza mientras se retiraba, a la vez que Cadence la veía alejarse para segundos después dirigirse a sus aposentos para preparar la trampa.

Starlight por su parte al escuchar todo esto quedo sumamente confundida, ¿porque Celestia estaba en el imperio de cristal y Por qué parecía tan interesada en el libro? Pero más importante ¿Qué quiso decir Cadence cuando hablo de un incubo y que tenía que ver con Twilight? La maga estaba muy confundida así que decidió seguir a Cadence hasta su habitación esperando saber un poco más de este asunto.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo Twilight finalmente llegaba acompañado por el poni sirviente a una habitación donde a toda prisa se subió a la cama en donde soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras cerraba sus ojos agotado por la odisea que había tenido que pasar estos últimos días hasta que finalmente callo en un profundo sueño, dentro del mundo onírico se vio a si misma pero con su apariencia anterior de yegua y en una enorme biblioteca lo cual agradaba mucho a la poni que enseguida comenzó a explorar los enormes estantes en los cuales había libros de todas clases, hechicería, historia, ciencia y un sinfín más de temas que hacían salivar a la yegua que enseguida se abalanzo sobre las descomunales pilas de conocimiento pero entonces una voz se escuchó muy débil

-Twilight sparkle ten cuidado – dijo la voz que rápidamente la alicornio reconoció como la voz de la guardiana de los sueños

\- ¿luna eres tú, donde estás? -grito la princesa de la amistad

-si Twilight soy yo, estoy atrapada en la parte más profunda de las mazmorras de Canterlot y un hechizo anti-mágico está mermando mucho mi magia apenas puedo comunicarme contigo –

-Tranquila luna en cuanto Cadence nos entregué el mineral me curare a mí y a spike y te salvaremos –

-no Twilight, Cadence esta con Celestia tienes que huir, el mineral que necesitan ya no está en el imperio de cristal, mi hermana lo ha enviado a Marehattan –

\- que, porque, Cadence no lo haría, no puedo creerlo – dijo Twilight muy perturbada se negaba a creer que su querida niñera la traicionara

-mira Twilight sé que esto es difícil de creer, pero en este… - de pronto la voz de luna desapareció sin mas

\- luna, luna que pasa háblame – grito la alicornio, pero fue interrumpida en ese momento

-oh disculpa aun no terminabas de hablar con tu amiguita, Twilight –

Al escuchar esta voz la portadora de la armonía dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de esta dando se cuenta de que detrás de ella estaba su versión masculina pero muy retorcida pues de su cabeza salían unos cuernos de carnero y sobre estos flotando había lo que parecía ser una corona pero hecha de fuego, la crin de este Twilight terminaba también en lo que parecía ser un fuego oscuro y la punta de sus alas eran completamente negras al igual que sus pesuñas y al caminar el alicornio demoniaco dejaba huellas encendidas en fuego.

\- ¿quién eres tú? – pregunto Twilight muy asustada

-por favor querida llevamos unos días juntos y aun no me reconoces –

Twilight enseguida entendió que aquel potro era el incubo por lo que trato de escapar pero apenas intento moverse se dio cuenta de que no podía huir y al bajar la mirada vio una especie de savia que comenzaba a subir por sus pesuñas rápidamente hasta que finalmente la cubrió por completo endureciéndose, dejándola atrapada mientras veía como el incubo sonreía de forma siniestra, en ese momento una voz se escuchó resonando por todas partes a la vez que la enorme biblioteca comenzaba a desmoronarse alrededor de Twilight y el incubo, el suelo que estaba debajo de el enorme ámbar que aprisionaba a la portadora de la magia comenzó a agrietarse hasta que finalmente se derrumbó dejando caer la prisión cristalina hacia una inmensa oscuridad.

En tanto en el mundo real Applejack movía al alicornio intentando despertarlo ya que parecía que el potro tenía una pesadilla y después de varios segundos este finalmente despertó.

\- ¿Twilight estas bien?, te escuche gritar desde el pasillo –dijo Applejack preocupada

El alicornio se levantó lentamente extrañamente tranquilo y dijo – maravillosamente querida Applejack de hecho me siento como un poni nuevo – para después acariciar el rostro de la yegua mientras la miraba de forma seductora.

Applejack por su parte veía algo diferente en su amigo, pero no sabía que era, de alguna forma ahora el potro tenía un aura extraña, mescla de peligro y sensualidad que hacía sentir a la poni granjera muy excitada y entonces al ver fijamente al alicornio se dio cuenta que los ojos del mago ahora tenían un color carmesí que enseguida preocupo a la poni.

-Twilight tus ojos, ¿que les pasa? –

-tranquila manzanita acaramelada es solo un efecto secundario de mi cambio no tienes que preocuparte de nada – dijo el incubo sonriéndole a la yegua para después jalar a la poni hacia el con su magia derribándola en la cama quedando el sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué haces Twilight? - pregunto la vaquerita mientras respiraba de forma agitada y su rostro se ponía de un ligero tono rojizo.

-Alguna vez te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez cuando te comportas como una potrilla indefensa, haces que desee tomarte en mis cascos y no soltarte jamás – susurro Twilight en la oreja de Applejack mientras estrujaba a esta contra su pecho y antes de que la yegua pudiera decir o hacer algo el mago poseído unió su boca a la de esta haciendo que Applejack se perdiera en los dulces labios del alicornio por varios minutos tras lo cual el príncipe corrupto retrocedió un segundo dejando a la yegua de crin rubia respirando con dificultad y con la mirada perdida dejándole más que claro al corcel que aún estaba embriagada con el dulce y perverso beso que le había dado.

Twilight entonces uso su magia para voltear a la yegua dejando la cara de Applejack enterrada en la almohada y sus flancos elevados hacia él, para después apartar la rubia cola de la yegua dejando ver la dulce vulva de esta mientras la poni granjera entre gemidos con una voz dulce y muy tímida preguntaba, - ¿Qué haces Twilight? –

El semental solo respondió con una sonrisa mientras elevaba su torso haciendo que su ahora endurecido miembro comenzara a frotarse con la empapada vagina de AJ haciendo que esta gimiera aún más fuerte y su respiración se acelerara mientras suplicaba.

-Por favor Twilight detente, esto no está bien –

El alicornio en tono arrogante respondió – vamos Applejack ambos sabemos que esto es lo que quieres –

La poni naranja murmullo un casi imperceptible – ¡No! –

haciendo que Twilight dejara de restregar su miembro en los labios vaginales de la potra la cual aprovecho para voltearse mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, pero el alicornio tomo sus cascos inferiores jalando a la yegua hacia él y antes de que Applejack pudiera hacer nada esta sintió como el duro falo de Twilight entraba en ella haciendo que soltara un gemido y unas lágrimas brotaran de los ojos de Applejack junto a una mueca de inmenso placer.

\- ¡Twilight… Twilight…! – gritaba Applejack mientras el semental movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás permitiendo que su pene se deslizara enérgicamente dentro de la granjera ayudado por los fluidos de esta haciendo que la vaquerita gritara -más Twilight más – mientras abrazaba al semental.

Mientras tanto pero en otra parte del castillo spike y Shining llegaban a los aposentos de la princesa del amor y al entrar esta los saludo con una sonrisa cálida mientras les pedía que pasaran y se sentaran a tomar una taza de té con ella junto a unas galletas, enseguida spike que vio que las galletas eran de sus favoritas acepto y a toda prisa se sentó saboreándose de antemano las galletas con centro de mermelada mientras Cadence lo miraba sonriéndole, Shining armor también se unió a ellos no sin antes darle un cálido beso a su esposa la cual lo recibió con alegría para después intentar comerse una galleta antes de que el unicornio morado terminara con estas.

Por su parte Starlight que había seguido a Cadence sin que esta lo notara vio como los dos potros comenzaban a comer las galletas envenenadas y aunque ella quería advertirles pensó que tal vez lo que la princesa intentaba era capturar a spike sin lastimarlo pues recordó que esta había dicho claramente que el veneno solo era un paralizante

-veo que sigues amando las galletas rellenas de mermelada, spike – dijo una voz que spike reconoció en seguida haciendo que rápidamente el ex dragón se levantara asustado de la mesa mientras la puerta del cuarto se habría dejando ver a la dueña de dicha voz.

\- princesa Celestia que hace aquí - pregunto Shining armor intentando ponerse entre spike y ella cuando de pronto sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y sin más el unicornio blanco se desplomo incapaz de moverse, spike al ver esto intento ayudar a su hermano adoptivo, pero igual que este en cuestión de segundo su cuerpo fallo.

-valla Cadence me sorprende lo efectivo que es ese veneno tuyo – dijo descaradamente la diosa solar mientras spike y Shining armor miraban aterrados e incrédulos a la princesa del amor la cual solo observaba a los dos potros fríamente mientras el veneno debilitaba más y más a estos, Shining armor extendió uno de sus cascos hacia su amada esposa mientras con sus últimas fuerzas decía

\- ¿Por qué…? - para finalmente caer al piso incapaz de moverse, Starlight que veía todo esto desde el techo estaba atrapada en una batalla mental ya que por un lado quería ayudar a los dos corceles, pero por el otro tal vez esto era solo una forma de protegerlos de si mismos y su intervención podría poner en riesgo a sus amigas, pero entonces escucho algo que aclaro todo en un instante

-bien hecho Cadence me alegra tener a una aliada tan eficiente ahora le pediré a mis guardias que se lleven a estos dos a las mazmorras de Canterlot –

\- por supuesto que no tía, Shining se queda aquí además creo que tus guardias ya tienen suficiente intentando que luna no escape –

\- ¡Que!, ¿porque tiene a luna cautiva? – grito a todo pulmón Starlight haciendo que las dos alicornios voltearan hacia el techo, al darse cuenta del enorme error que había cometido Starlight solo se rio nerviosa mientras veía las muecas de enfado de las dos regentes

-he… yo solo… estaba… - comenzó a balbucear la alumna de Twilight, pero Celestia sin más grito

\- ¡guardias atrapen a Starlight! – enseguida una docena de ponis murciélagos aparecieron rodeando a la poni que se encontraba de cabeza parada en el techo, pero la avispada unicornio a toda prisa se tele porto fuera de aquel lugar

\- tontos, búsquenla y tráiganmela ahora – dijo Celestia en un tono furioso mientras los guardias salían a toda prisa de la habitación intentando encontrar a la yegua que en ese momento aparecía junto a Rarity.

-Rarity… rápido… guardias, veneno, luna y yo, yo, yo – decía Starlight hasta que la unicornio blanca de crin morada coloco una pesuña sobre la boca de la maga

-querida cálmate no te entiendo nada – respondió Rarity – cálmate, respira profundamente y dime que paso

Starlight asintió con la cabeza y tomo aire regulando su respiración esta calmarse

-ok ya está ya estoy más calmada lo que quería decirte Rarity es que Cadence y la princesa Celestia envenenaron a Shining armor y a spike y… - antes de que pudiera terminar Rarity levito a la maga violeta agitándola fuertemente mientras gritaba

\- ¡Que! Como que envenenaron a spike y tu estas así de calmada que rayos te pasa –

Entonces Rarity soltó a Starlight y levantándose en dos patas y señalando hacia enfrente con uno de sus cascos delanteros grito – yo te salvare spikey -

Para después voltear hacia Starlight, pero al hacerlo vio que la alumna de Twilight ya no se encontraba ahí

-aquí arriba Rarity - dijo Starlight mientras era elevada nuevamente hacia el techo por su hechizo fallido

\- ¡Starlight! Este no es momento de que estés jugando baja ahora mismo –

-eso quisiera Rarity, pero algo salió mal con uno de mis hechizos y ahora no puedo deshacerlo –

Rarity al escuchar esto analizo brevemente el cuerpo de Starlight y dijo – ya sé cómo ayudarte, escucha lo que voy a hacer es solo porque quiero ayudarte –

Después de decir esto Rarity rodeo a la unicornio morada con su magia haciéndola bajar y cuando la tuvo frente a ella se dio media vuelta y levanto sus patas traseras para después conectarle una fuerte patada que hizo que Starlight saliera disparada contra uno de los muros del castillo.

-Rarity -grito la ex villana – ¿por qué?

\- Lo siento Starlight, pero cuando le lanzo un hechizo a mi máquina de coser y se descontrola esto siempre funciona y mira parece que también funciono en ti –

En efecto la unicornio parecía ya no elevarse, pero también era cierto que ahora tenía un espantoso dolor en las costillas, zona donde los cascos de Rarity habían impactado.

-creí que estabas en contra de la violencia Rarity – dijo Starlight entre quejidos por el dolor

-así es querida, pero a veces es necesario, ahora deja de quejarte como una potrilla y vamos a buscar a mi spike –

Al escuchar la última parte de la frase de Rarity la unicornio morada frunció el ceño y en un tono enfadado respondió – tu spike, desde cuándo es tu spike creí que lo veías como no más que mano de obra gratis o por lo menos eso me parecía –

Rarity entonces torció la boca y con una postura déspota respondió – puff claro que no spike siempre ha sido muy especial para mí, no sé de dónde sacaste eso Starlight –

-Por favor Rarity hasta hace poco jamás demostraste ningún interés en spike, pero claro como ahora es un bello semental de pronto resulta que le tienes mucho aprecio, eso en mi pueblo se llama ser una interesada –

-en que pueblo en el que intentaste esclavizar – respondió Rarity en tono burlón haciendo que a Starlight comenzara a notársele un tic en el ojo izquierdo

-muy bien malvavisco quieres pelea tendrás pelea –

-a quien llamas malvavisco, psicópata comunista –

En ese momento las dos unicornios se encararon chocando sus cuernos y mirándose furiosas, pero cuando parecía que las dos yeguas estaban listas para matarse Rarity se apartó de golpe haciendo que Starlight cayera al suelo

-sabes que, no es momento para esto Starlight, primero hay que salvar a spike y luego arreglaremos esto –

La poni morada, aunque aún furiosa se dio cuenta que la modista tenía razón mientras más perdieran el tiempo mayor sería el peligro en el que se encontraría su querido spike así que Starlight acepto la tregua dela fashionista.

-bien ahora vamos por spike – dijo Rarity

-no espera, escucha nosotras dos no podremos contra dos alicornios mejor ahí que reunir a las demás –

Rarity tomo un segundo para meditar las palabras de Starlight y decidió que era la estrategia correcta

-bien entonces tu ve a buscar a Applejack y a trixie y yo iré por las demás, entendido Starlight –

\- ¿Por qué a donde fueron? – pregunto la alumna de Twilight

\- trixie fue a buscarte cuando desapareciste y Applejack fue a buscarla a ella después de un rato ya que imaginamos que se perdió, por cierto ¿a dónde fuiste tú? – pregunto Rarity y la maga enseguida comenzó a sudar y dejaba ver que estaba muy nerviosa mientras la voz se le entrecortaba – yo… yo estaba… buscando he… el baño, si eso es el baño –

La modista al ver la actitud de Starlight solo sonrio de forma burlona mientras decía – claro y ¿porque tenías un hechizo de gravedad enzima? – en cuanto Starlight escucho esta pregunta se paralizo sin saber que decir, pero entonces Rarity dijo – sabes que da igual pongámonos en marcha –

Al oír esto la maga seco su frente aliviada para después separarse de la modista y emprender su búsqueda sin saber que, en ese momento, pero en la habitación de Twilight una exhausta Applejack descansaba sobre la cama aun embriagada por el éxtasis que el alicornio la hizo sentir mientras este se levantaba del lecho sonriendo listo para ir en busca de sus siguiente victima entonces el incubo escucho fuera de la habitación una voz que gritaba.

\- ¡Starlight donde estas, yo tu gran y poderosa amiga estoy aquí para guiarte al comedor! –

Así que el incubo salió de la habitación listo para impregnar a otra poni con su demoniaca descendencia.

-Valla, valla que tenemos aquí, una linda maguita extraviada – dijo Twilight en tono cómico asiendo que trixie enseguida volteara

\- Twilight sparkle que haces aquí –

-lo mismo debería preguntarte trixie que haces aquí acaso me estabas buscando –

\- ¡que! Porque te estaría buscando a ti – respondió trixie algo molesta

\- vamos trixie porque siempre eres tan hostil conmigo cuando yo solo quiero darte un poco de cariño – contesto el incubo para después acercarse a la unicornio azul dejando su rostro peligrosamente cerca del suyo y la ilusionista al ver esto intento retroceder, pero de pronto choco con la pared del pasillo mientras Twilight se acercaba más y más a ella mirándola de forma perversa como si la estuviera violando con la mirada.

 **Nota del autor**

bueno gente y así termina otro loco y perverso capítulo de dos sementales en apuros como siempre agradezco todo el apoyo que le están dando a este fic, 101 fucking reviews ni en mis más alocadas fantasías eróticas pensé que uno de mis fics llegaría a esa cifra de reviews no tienen idea de lo feliz que me puse cuando vi ese numerito hasta me hizo pensar que no soy tan malo escribiendo (después vi todos los horrores ortográficos que tenía mi borrador y se me paso) pero igual estoy super contento enserio pero en fin y ahora contestemos reviews

 **Rompeordenes:** me alegra leer eso, ese es mi misión con este fic que ustedes se rían un rato, por cierto, tengo el ligero presentimiento y puede que me equivoque, pero creo que quieres que haya lemon de trixie y solo puedo decirte que trixie pronto tendrá que lidiar con el gran y poderoso miembro de Twilight ¿nuestra ilusionista favorita estará a la altura?

 **Lobo hibiky:** bueno lo de que se pondrá más serio note lo puedo prometer porque cuando yo intento hacer cosas serias me da comezón en todos lados soy sumamente alérgico a la seriedad, pero ya veremos y lo de pinkie ¡mmm pasara o no pasara ese es el dilema!

 **Jeffersongongora:** amigo pedirme que no me tarde es como pedirle al sol que no caliente, a Trump que no odie a los mexicanos, que peña nieto no la cage en público, así que paciencia todo llegara.

 **The faster frogfoot:** que, que me fumo me ofendes yo soy una persona muy sana por cierto alguien ha visto mi pipa con crack, arsénico, crocodile y restos de plutonio no bueno luego la busco. En cuanto a lo de jugar para inspirarme cierto como la vida de hecho este capítulo llega gracias a Nier autómata y a la sensual 2B. xD

 **Kashike:** no mi querido kashike Shining no es un gay en potencia si no potenciado y el futuro está lleno de poyas para el sin mencionar bullying.

 **El lobo solitario** : amigo créeme que si por mi fuera tendrías un capitulo por semana, pero entre la escuela el trabajo y los videojuegos mi tiempo para escribir es de 10 minutos cada dos o tres días, creo que debo dejar algo y poner mis prioridades en la mesa así que mmm dejare mmm ya se dejare el trabajo y los estudios, quien necesita dinero y educación teniendo videojuegos.

 **El RoRo:** empiezo a pensar que soy una mala influencia para ustedes. XD

 **RacingLight:** ok me la apunto parece que ya tenemos el segundo lugar.

 **Guess:** porque todo el mundo quiere ver a Cadence mancillada PORQUEEEEEE, pero también me lo apunto

 **Sword Shadow:** na el fic no se va a cancelar porque lo están apoyando me podre tardar hasta un mes en actualizar o más, pero de cancelarlo nada.

 **Misery680:** lo siento, pero no pude tomar tu voto porque me pusiste a todo mundo y eso no puede ser, pero aun tienes hasta el siguiente cap. para decidirte te acepto hasta dos y en cuanto a lo que dijiste al final de tu review en este fic Twilight es macho así que no es Yuri.

 **Portassj:** contestando a tus preguntas serán violados salvajemente por Cadence y Celestia (esto podría ser o no mentira tendrás que seguir leyendo el fic para averiguarlo) arreglara sus conflictos, pero primero le toca se bullyado por muchos, todos tenemos secretos, no ella morirá desangrada imaginando cosas perversas, en cuanto a tu voto solo te puedo aceptar a las primeras dos que serían pinkie y trixie si quieres cambiar a alguna escríbeme en tu review a cuál cambias por cual.

 **El sangron owo:** me alegra que te guste, yo también pensaba en que AJ se quedara con Twilight, pero las votaciones están hablando así que supongo que tendremos tu y yo que crearnos cuentas falsas para hacer remontar a Applejack. xD

 **Pdsntk:** y quien dijo que van a salir de esta muaaajajajajaja

 **Hatori kanbara:** pues no amigo aunque no lo creas la poni que al final se quedara con Twilight y con spike depende de ustedes por eso les pedí que pusieran sus votos y por desgracia la poni que yo quería para el final está perdiendo así que como buen mexicano que soy hare fraude na es broma quien termine ganando será quien se quede con spike y Twilight lo que realmente deben preguntarse es en que termino se quedara con ellos, recuperaran su forma original se quedaran como ponis macho los dos o final mente los íncubos ganaran y la ganadora terminara siendo la reina de los íncubos que dominaran Equestria chan chan chaaaan

 **Dark hunter XD:** temo que no puedo responder a tu pregunta porque espoilearia un trozo del fic, pero no te preocupes Fluttershy llegara a la historia todavía falta un poco, pero llegara igual que las demás mane six.

En cuanto a lo de los OC era solo por el capítulo de secretos y mentiras, aunque estoy pensando hacerlo de nuevo como agradecimiento por los 100 reviews, pero tengo que ver primero si puedo cuadrarlos en el capítulo que le sigue al que viene igual ponte atento en el siguiente cap. yo les aviso.

Bueno y así terminamos este capítulo no sin antes volver a agradecerles el apoyo que le están dando a mi fic y para los que solo leyeron la respuesta a su review las votaciones servirán para decidir el final del fic así que los que aún no han votado voten por Applejack es broma, pero si voten para que su poni favorita se la victoriosa al final, bueno y si más que decir hasta el siguiente capitulo


	11. La noche del ïncubo parte 2

Trixie se sentía cada vez más nerviosa mientras el alicornio se acercaba a ella, por lo que la ilusionista intento escapar retrocediendo más y más hasta que topo con la pared, pero el perverso incubo no tenía intención de parar así que la yegua de color azul en un último esfuerzo por huir trato de esquivar al macho, el cual rápidamente apoyo sus cascos delanteros uno en cada lado del cuerpo de trixie para que esta no pudiera irse

\- ¿a dónde vas trixie? Que no ves que yo solo quiero un poco de cariño – dijo Twilight mientras subía uno de sus cascos hacia el rostro de la ególatra poni apoyándolo en su barbilla obligando a la poni a mirarlo y más importante dejando sus labios casi pegados a los suyos.

\- ¿Que haces Twilight? -pregunto la unicornio mientras se retorcía en un vano intento de liberarse de los cascos del mago retorcido que en ese momento besaba el cuello de esta

-vamos trixie entre más te resistes más te deseo – dijo Twilight tras lo cual beso apasionadamente a la ilusionista, pero esta empujo al potro apartándolo de ella para después intentar escapar, el mago corrompido que no aceptaría un no como respuesta rápidamente la atrapo con su magia jalándola de nuevo hacia el

-así que la gran y poderosa trixie no va a rendirse sin luchar – exclamo en un tono insolente y burlón el demonio de la lujuria – bien entonces tendré que usar un truco que acabo de adquirir gracias a la bella manzanita –

Mientras él decía esto trixie intentaba liberarse de las ataduras mágicas de Twilight a la vez que pedía ayuda pero el alicornio volvió a poner la boca de la ilusionista cerca de la suya, en ese momento un vahó mágico de color rosado comenzó a salir de la boca del incubo, entrando por la boca y nariz de trixie, el cuerpo de la unicornio poco a poco empezó a sentirse cada vez más caliente mientras la voluntad de luchar para huir del alicornio eran remplazadas por un intenso deseo sexual y la enloquecedora idea de estar con cualquiera que pudiera darle placer sin importar el sexo o la raza ella solo quería que alguien quien fuera o lo que fuera extinguiera el intenso deseo que ahora la dominaba.

Twilight al ver que su maleficio surtía efecto libero de sus ataduras a la ilusionista la cual enseguida salto hacia el incubo suplicando que el corcel la tomara, evidentemente el mago no tuvo que oír dos veces esta petición, apoyando a la poni en la pared tras lo cual con su ya erecto miembro comenzó a penetrar a la yegua de melena blanca que gemía de placer con el movimiento de caderas del demoniaco alicornio, mientras en sus ojos unos pequeños corazones aparecían dentro de sus iris.

En ese instante cuando los dos ponis se entregaban a sus bajas pasiones un grito se escucho

\- ¡que rayos hacen! – dijo Starlight a todo pulmón mientras veía a su mejor amiga teniendo relaciones con su mentor

-vaya, hola Starlight que gusto verte – dijo el incubo mientras continuaba con su perversa labor

\- ¿porque están haciendo esto?, es que ustedes dos están… –

\- ¡enamorados! no el amor solo hace más aburrido el sexo, es mejor cuando solo se trata de poseer al otro porque deja de ser un poni para convertirse en un objeto con el que puedes saciar tus más bajas fantasías y deseos - respondió el mago corrupto mientras sonreía sínicamente

-toma este momento como una lección sobre poder que debes aprender Starlight, mira a tu amiga, antes una orgullosa poni, ahora reducida a un juguete sexual y la incubadora donde uno de mis sirvientes nacerá – entonces el alicornio dejo escapar un gemido mientras daba una última envestida a trixie a la vez que esta soltaba un grito de placer por unos segundos. Twilight en ese momento sujeto con fuerza las caderas de esta jadeando, para después dejarla caer al suelo completamente ebria de placer en tanto que una sustancia blanca pálida brotaba de su vagina.

El incubo soltó un suspiro de satisfacción tras lo cual se repuso como si nada hubiera pasado para después caminar hacia Starlight la cual rápidamente puso una barrera mágica entre ella y su mentor

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Twilight? -pregunto la hechicera violeta dejando ver en su rostro confusión y decepción, pero entonces los recuerdos de la conversación que había escuchado entre Cadence y Celestia aparecieron en su cabeza dejándola entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡eres un incubo! – grito Starlight mirando al corcel frente a ella

-vaya que perspicaz eres Starlight con razón Twilight te escogió como su alumna, así es déjame presentarme soy Ulrich señor de los íncubos y futuro gobernante de este mundo -

-eso jamás pasara – exclamo la ex villana – Twilight si aún estas ahí tienes que luchar -

al escuchar esto Ulrich comenzó a reírse a carcajadas - la voluntad de tu preciada maestra ahora ya hace en lo más profundo de mi subconsciente de donde jamás saldrá, te guste o no ahora solo quedo yo Starlight y poco a poco me estoy volviendo más fuerte –

-imposible Twilight es una poni muy poderosa, jamás creeré en tus palabras Ulrich –

-Pero es cierto querida, tu maestra ahora está en un profundo sueño y mientras más fuerte me haga menos probabilidades tiene esa alicornio de liberarse además ahora que ya he tomado a trixie soy aún más fuerte –

-mentira, solo intentas engañarme –

-claro que no, debes entender que los íncubos nos alimentamos del deseo y la lujuria y así nos volvemos más fuertes, ahora que he tomado tanto a trixie como a la poni granjera mis poderes están regresando, en este momento puedo usar mi neblina de la… - Ulrich no pudo terminar de hablar porque Starlight al oír esto soltó un - ¡Que! – mientras mostraba una mueca de negación

-si como lo oíste Starlight esa poni como la llaman… Applejack creo fue la primera en caer en mis cascos, fue muy fácil, aunque era evidente porque estaba enamorada de Twilight y no tienes idea de cuanto disfrute su virginal cuerpo –

\- ¡Estas mintiendo, de tu boca solo salen estupideces! - grito enloquecida la hechicera de melena bicolor para después, llena de rabia disipar la barrera con la que se protegía remplazándola con un poderoso rayo que disparo directo al incubo con la clara intención de calcinarlo hasta los huesos, por desgracia Ulrich se rodeó así mismo y a trixie con un escudo mágico repeliendo con facilidad el ataque de la unicornio.

-tranquila Starlight recuerda que este es el cuerpo de tu maestra o más bien tu maestro no querrás lastimarlo ¿o sí? Además, mira el desastre que has causado – exclamo el déspota alicornio mientras miraba el pasillo el cual ya hacía en llamas y aparentemente a punto de colapsarse cosa que parecía no impresionar en lo más mínimo al demonio al punto de burlarse de la maga violeta que para ese momento respiraba agotada por el hechizo que segundos antes había ejecutado

-ahora que ya te desahogaste querida como te decía antes de que me interrumpieras, lo cual por cierto fue muy grosero, al disfrutar de los fuertes y bien torneados flancos de Applejack conseguí mi habilidad de neblina de la lujuria que en pocas palabras me ayuda a desinhibir a las yeguas para que sean más divertidas y ahora que he tomado a trixie, todas las ponis que hayan estado conmigo estarán bajo mi control, ¡verdad Applejack! –

Al escuchar el nombre de su amiga Starlight instintivamente volteo hacia atrás pero apenas lo hizo un fuerte casco se estrelló en su rostro tirándola al suelo

-bueno querida me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, pero debo encontrar a mi compañero, chicas por favor hagan que Starlight se sienta cómoda –

Mientras el incubo decía esto Starlight miraba como tanto trixie como Applejack se acercaban a ella con lujuria a la vez que Ulrich se alejaba riéndose, la unicornio intento levantarse, pero la poni granjera volvió a golpearla esta vez dejándola inconsciente.

En ese momento pero fuera de las habitaciones que Cadence les había dado a las portadoras de la armonía para que descansaran, Rarity llegaba a toda prisa esperando que el resto de sus amigas aun siguieran hay pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a hablar con pinkie se dio cuenta que afuera de cada una de las habitaciones estaban dos guardias, cada uno de un lado de la puerta y la poni de melena morada si algo no era, era ingenua, habia algo muy turbio en la actitud de Cadence y era obio para ella que esos guardias no estaban ahí para cuidarlas, si no para vigilarlas y aun que no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que si sabia es que tenia que buscar la manera de alertar a sus amigas sin que los centinelas supieran que ya sospechaba algo, entonces un idea ilumino su mente y rápidamente se dirigió hasta su habitación entrando despacio intentando que los guardias la vieran lo menos alterada posible.

-buenas noches caballeros – dijo la fashonista a los dos fuertes protectores del orden y estos solo movieron su cabeza a modo de contestación mientras Rarity entraba en los aposentos

Ya en su interior rápidamente busco su cuaderno en donde dibujaba sus diseños y entonces usando sus dotes actorales fingió enojo y grito – ¡pinkie pie! – para despues salir a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de la poni repostera con una falsa mueca de enojo entrando a toda prisa en dónde estaba la poni rosada.

-Pinkie tomaste mi cuaderno de diseños para dibujar tonterías –

Al escuchar esto la yegua fiestera dijo – ¡que, claro que no! – pero entonces vio como su amiga levitaba su cuaderno frente a ella abierto en una página en donde decía con letras grandes "tenemos problemas, sígueme la corriente" pinkie rápidamente entendió la situación y comenzó a actuar.

-bueno tal vez si lo tome, pero es que estaba muy aburrida – mientras decía esto pinkie escribía en el cuaderno "que pasa"

-y por eso tomas mis cosas sin permiso – "la princesa Celestia está en el castillo y ella y Cadence envenenaron a spike y a Shining armor"

\- ¡Que! -grito a todo pulmón la yegua rosada asombrada por lo que acababa de leer, pero rápidamente regreso a su papel

-que… que tiene de malo seguro tú tienes más – "como que los envenenaron"

-eso no importa, no debes tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso – "los detalles no importan ahora, lo único importante es que salgamos de aquí sube el volumen así tal vez Rainbow y Fluttershy vengan a ver que pasa"

Pinkie asintió y grito – ¡vaya elemento de la generosidad que eres Rarity ni siquiera puedes prestarme un cuaderno, mala amiga! –

Para su buena suerte al escuchar los gritos tanto Fluttershy como Rainbow enseguida salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones para ver que pasaba dirigiéndose a toda prisa al cuarto de pinkie mientras los guardias solo escuchaban sin darle mucha importancia al asunto pues pensaban que era una tonta pelea sin sentido

-chicas tranquilícense que pasa – dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

-lo que pasa es que pinkie no sabe respetar las pertenencias de otros – mientras Rarity decía esto levito nuevamente el cuaderno abierto en la página que decía "tenemos problemas sígueme la corriente" frente a las dos pegasos, la poni amarilla enseguida capto la situación, pero Rainbow dash confundida pregunto

\- ¿que quieres decir con que tenemos problemas y de que corrie…? - antes de que terminara de hablar pinkie y Fluttershy se abalanzaron sobre ella tapándole la boca con sus cascos mientras Rarity chocaba su pesuña en su frente desilusionada por la falta de entendimiento por parte de la pegaso de crin multicolor

Pinkie por su parte se acercó a la oreja de la pegaso azul y susurro – escucha dashie, Cadence enveneno a spike y los guardias de ahí afuera probablemente están ahí no para cuidarnos si no para espiar lo que asemos ahora síguenos la corriente –

Dash finalmente entendió la situación y Rarity y pinkie continuaron con su acto

-mentira lo que pasa es que Rarity es una tacaña –

-cómo me llamaste –

-TA… CA… ÑA…-

-muy bien Pinkamena pasaste la raya desde hoy, no quiero saber nada de ti, ya no somos amigas entendiste – mientras decía esto Rarity levanto nuevamente el cuaderno "voy a salir ahora, pinkie sal detrás de mí y después dash, Fluttershy salgan detrás de pinkie, entendido" las tres ponis asintieron y Rarity lanzo el cuaderno debajo de la cama para después prepararse.

Entonces con un llanto fingido salió corriendo de la habitación mientras pinkie gritaba – lo siento, Rarity espera… – para salir corriendo detrás de ella y como lo planearon Fluttershy y Rainbow dash salieron detrás de la poni fiestera mientras gritaban – ¡pinkie! –

Así las cuatro portadoras de la armonía lograron escapar de sus cuidadores reuniéndose en un pasillo contiguo

-bien hecho chicas lo hicieron muy bien – exclamo Rarity mientras las dos pegasos sonreían, pero entonces pinkie con lágrimas en los ojos y la crin y cola completamente lizas dijo – pero seguimos siendo amigas, verdad Rarity –

\- ¡Oh! querida por supuesto que si – respondió la unicornio blanca mientras abrasaba a pinkie – y déjame felicitarte por una actuación digna de una estatuilla de oro –

La poni hiperactiva al oír esto rápidamente cambio su mueca de tristeza por una gran sonrisa a la vez que su crin regresaba a tener esa textura esponjosa que tanto la caracterizaba

-muy bien chicas ahora hay que buscar a spike y a Shining – dijo Rarity

-pero que pasa con Starlight, trixie y Applejack se fueron hace mucho y que ahí de Twilight ella digo él también podría estar en peligro – contesto Rainbow dash

\- es verdad además no sabemos dónde tienen a spike y a Shining armor – dijo en su clásico tono tímido y dulce Fluttershy

Pinkie entonces saco de su pelo una linterna que coloco debajo de su cara y con tono tenebroso exclamo -además no sabemos si ya es demasiado tarde, que tal si, el veneno en realidad era un virus genéticamente alterado para convertir a los ponis en zombis y monstruos super poderosos creado por una maligna compañía con un logotipo en forma de paraguas llamada ponibrela uh, uh –

-pinkie por favor, no es hora de que digas tonterías, muy bien nuevo plan ahí que buscar a Starlight seguramente ella sabe dónde están – respondió Rarity y las otras ponis asintieron tras lo cual las cuatro comenzaron su búsqueda

Treinta minutos más tarde en el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones de las ponis, los guardias que en un primer instante no se movieron, ahora comenzaban a preguntarse a donde habían ido estas, cuando de pronto un poni de cristal de color morado apareció y rápidamente los dieciséis guardias se reunieron formando tres pequeñas hileras de cinco ponis cada una para después hacer un saludo militar mientras el poni restante decía – capitán buenas tardes –

El capitán entonces ordeno a este guardia que se acercara a él y en voz baja pregunto

\- ¿soldado cómo va todo por aquí?, la princesa Cadence quiere que todo esté en orden y listo para cuando ella necesite a las yeguas –

-si señor, bueno en este momento las cuatro portadoras que se encontraban en sus habitaciones salieron, aparentemente por una pelea –

\- ¿pelea, que quiere decir soldado? -

-la portadora de la generosidad y la portadora de la risa aparentemente se molestaron una con la otra por un absurdo problema con un cuaderno, ¡yeguas! ya sabe lo dramáticas que pueden ser –

El capitán sonrio por un instante dándole la razón a su subordinado para después echar un vistazo en las habitaciones una a una hasta que finalmente llego a la de pinkie pie, entonces el poni morado que era muy meticuloso a la hora de observar el entorno se dio cuenta de que debajo de la cama sobresalía la punta de un cuaderno, tranquilamente el corcel de cristal se acercó a la cama tomando dicho objeto y comenzó a hojearlo, de pronto su expresión tranquila cambio por una de enfado y grito – ¡tontos busquen a esas ponis ahora! –

Al terminar de decir esto el capitán lanzo con furia el cuaderno a la cara del guardia con el que había estado hablando y este lo tomo dándole una ojeada rápida viendo los mensajes que las yeguas se habían estado escribiendo.

-más vale que las encuentres o me asegurare que pases el resto de tus días limpiando letrinas – dijo furioso el capitán

\- ¡señor, si señor! – respondió a todo pulmón el guardia para después hacer un ademan con el casco asiendo que sus compañeros rompieran filas y comenzaran la búsqueda de las cuatro yeguas

En tanto en la habitación de Cadence, Shining despertaba de un largo sueño solo para verse atado y amordazado sobre la cama de su esposa y Cadence al ver esto dijo – al fin, ya me habías preocupado, se supone que el veneno solo te paralizaría, cuando tú y spike quedaron inconscientes me asusté mucho pensé que se me había pasado el casco con la dosis, espera déjame quitarte la mordaza para que puedas respirar mejor –

Tras lo cual abrazo la cabeza de Shining armor, el unicornio al ver el rostro de su esposa quedo muy confundido pues parecía que realmente estaba preocupada por el pero entonces porque los había envenenado simplemente Shining no era capaz de entender que pasaba.

\- ¿Spike donde… esta? - pregunto el corcel de crin azul con dificultad

-tranquilo Shining, los guardias de Celestia se lo llevaron, pero no te preocupes ella me prometió que no lo lastimaría –

\- ¿Por qué Cadence…? – pregunto el príncipe intentando entender porque su querida esposa había hecho esto.

\- ¿Por qué?, porque tu… tu… – la alicornio no pudo decir más pues las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y su voz se apagó, pero de detrás de ella se escucho

-Todo esto es tu culpa Shining -dijo Celestia – lo que mi dulce sobrina trata de decir es que todo lo que ha hecho es por ti, veras hace dos días mi querida sobrina se comunicó conmigo desesperada debiste, verla jamás había visto a una poni tan devastada como ella, realmente me destrozo el corazón verla, entonces ella me dijo que te vio a ti su marido, el padre de su hija, besándose con uno de los guardias, enserio cuando escuche esto simplemente no podía creerlo, yo claro como su amada tía le ofrecí una solución, enviar a Flash sentry a una misión de la que no podría volver lo cual claro hice pero… eso solo arreglaba la mitad del problemas ya que tu seguías pues siendo tú y seguramente te conseguirías a otro macho con el cual engañar a mi pobre sobrina y Cadence no quería eso pero tampoco podía soportar fingir que no sabía nada, así que aquí teníamos un dilema ella no quería alejarse de ti pero tampoco quería vivir fingiendo felicidad mientras tu seguías con tus aventuras, sin mencionar que obviamente tú ya no sentías nada por las yeguas y eso evidentemente quería decir que tampoco por Cadence –

Al escuchar esto la princesa de cristal que ya se había calmado un poco nuevamente comenzó a llorar

-fue entonces que paso un milagro, recibí una carta de mi querida alumna donde encontré la solución para este problema –

\- ¿Que… que estás diciendo, Celestia cual solución? – pregunto aterrado Shining armor intuyendo por donde iba la situación

-simple Shining, Cadence está dispuesta a convertirse en un alicornio macho por ti, no te parece eso enternecedor –

El príncipe de cristal al escuchar esto grito - ¡no! - mientras forcejeaba para intentar liberarse de sus ataduras

-que escandaloso – dijo Celestia para después amordazar nuevamente a Shining – no entiendo porque te pones así, deberías estar llorando de felicidad, digo he vivido por mucho tiempo y he visto como reaccionan las yeguas a una infidelidad un par de cientos de veces, algunas piden el divorcio, otras se suicidan, algunas más matan a sus maridos, a los amantes o a ambos pero Cadence te ama tanto que no solo traiciono a Twilight si no que está dispuesta a cambiar completamente para que tú seas feliz.

Shining armor al escuchar todo esto se sintió como menos que basura al darse cuenta de que su esposa había caído lo más bajo posible solo por él y entonces un enorme odio nació en su corazón al darse cuenta de que Celestia estaba usando el dolor de su querida Cadence para conseguir sus ruines objetivos.

Que melodrama tan interesante – dijo una voz que vino de detrás de la puerta que conectaba la habitación con el pasillo para segundos después ser abierta por Ulrich.

\- ¡Twilight! - gritaron las dos regentes, pero antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa el alicornio corrupto hizo brillar su cuerno provocando un estallido de aire en medio de las dos princesas haciendo que ambas salieran volando violentamente hacia los muros del cuarto.

La fuerza de la explosión fue tal que Celestia quedo inmediatamente inconsciente mientras que Cadence intento levantarse, pero enseguida cayó al suelo nuevamente ya que se encontraba muy aturdida, Ulrich aprovecho esto para sujetar a la alicornio por su cuerno para después aplastarlo violentamente dejando a la princesa sin su magia mientras Shining se agitaba asustado viendo como su hermano levitaba los restos óseos de lo que fue el cuerno de su poni especial

-bien y ahora que ya nos aseguramos de que la princesita no haga sus trucos es hora de divertirnos- al terminar de decir esto el alicornio demoniaco arrastro a Cadence hasta donde estaba el con su magia para después abrir sus patas traseras dejando ver su dulce pero experimentada vagina a la vez que Cadence intentaba separarse del mago

\- ¡que haces Twilight, suéltame! -grito la regente del imperio de cristal mientras el elemento de la magia hundía su cara entre las patas de esta para lamer su suave aparato reproductor

Cadence al ver esto intento usar su magia para separar al alicornio violeta de ella, pero un intenso dolor apareció en su frente haciendo que la princesa se diera cuenta de que su cuerno había desaparecido y ahora solo la base de este continuaba en su lugar por lo que la regente del imperio intento arrastrarse lejos del príncipe de la amistad, pero este rápidamente sujeto sus patas delanteras atándolas con una soga resplandeciente convocada por su magia.

\- ¡no Twilight detente… por favor detente! – gritaba desesperada la princesa del amor mientras Ulrich la volteaba y levantaba sus flancos para después comenzar a violarla

\- ¡Twilight por favor… no… déjame, por favor! – suplicaba Cadence mientras un mar de lágrimas salía de sus ojos cosa que no ablandaba el cruel corazón de Ulrich que lejos de detenerse, acelero sus arremetidas contra la indefensa alicornio mientras una degenerada sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Shining armor luchaba desesperadamente para liberarse de sus ataduras, pero las cuerdas que ahora lo sujetaban no parecían ceder por lo que el unicornio solo podía ver impotente como su hermano abusaba de la yegua que amaba y cuando las cosas parecían ya no poder ponerse peor el incubo volteo a ver al unicornio dibujando una mueca perversa para después detener su agresión contra la princesa Cadence.

-dime Cadence ahora que ya disfrutaste mi polla, cual crees que es mejor la mía o la de Shining-

La yegua muy asustada no solo no contesto la pregunta del degenerado corcel si no que intento arrastrarse fuera del alcance del incubo, pero este la sujeto de la crin levantándola violentamente del suelo para luego colocar su rostro frente al de él.

Cadence en se momento estaba llena de temor y arrepentimiento pues sabía que lo que estaba frente a él no era Twilight, la dulce yegua que ella había ayudado a criar y era más que consiente de que el monstruo que ahora la torturaba estaba ahí por su culpa, así que la princesa del amor soltó un sincero – ¡perdóname Twilight! –

El incubo al escuchar esto se rio a carcajadas para después darle una fuerte bofetada a Cadence haciendo que volviera a caer al suelo.

-eso no fue lo que te pregunte puta – dijo el incubo – pero pensándolo bien seguramente ya no recuerdas lo que es una buena cogida por culpa del maricon ese, pero no te preocupes ya sé cómo solucionarlo –

Tras decir esto Ulrich lanzo a Cadence sobre Shining armor para después acercarse al rostro del unicornio blanco y sin aviso el incubo beso al príncipe de cristal para que su neblina de la lujuria entrara en este

-tranquilo hermanito, los machos son muy resistentes a mi maleficio así que lo único que te pasara es que tu amiguito se anime un rato –

\- ¿que vas a hacer? – pregunto el unicornio mientras Twilight subía a la cama colocándose detrás de Cadence.

Twilight solo sonrio para después jalar a la princesa del amor hacia el obligando a la poni a sentarse sobre el erecto miembro de su marido para después, el penetrar a esta por el ano con tal fuerza que la yegua soltó un grito de dolor muy agudo.

-muy bien es hora de jugar Shining… -

 _ **Nota del autor**_

bueno y así una vez más llegamos al final de este completamente sano fic (sarcasmo xD) y como en cada publicación es hora de responder reviews

 _ **Lobo Hibiky:**_ ahora cero y van tres, pero como dicen el tv no le cambie de canal que aun ahí mas

 _ **Shadow sword:**_ estas seguro de que quieres que el primer beso que liberara a la bestia degenerada se lo de Starlight o Fluttershy cuidado que tus deseos se podrían hacer realidad, en cuanto a cuantos capítulos faltan no muchos yo calculo uno si la cosa no se me complican pero tomando en cuenta de que en un principio yo pensaba hacer este fic de solo 5 capítulos entenderás que la cosa se ha desmadrado mucho aun así intentare que no se alargue más de lo necesario, en cuanto a lo del final tu escríbelo y veremos si me gusta o no.

 _ **Jeffersongongora:**_ me alegra provocar desmayos en tu ser quiere decir que algo estoy haciendo bien o igual el desmayo es por lo horrendo de mi fic bueno esperemos que sea por lo primero. XD

 _ **La Tia Helena:**_ sabes no me había planteado lo de con quien se quedaría spike porque es spike y si algo nos a enseñado MLP es que el no merece ser feliz, pero viendo que hay tanta gente que quiere un good ending para spike lo tomare en cuenta lástima porque pensaba sacrificar a spike por el bien mayor (tal vez aun lo haga y solo juego con sus sentimientos muajajaja espera un minuto eso lo pensé o lo escribí mier…)

 _ **RacingLight:**_ ok me anoto tu voto y espero que el romper tu pantalla o haya sido provocado directa o indirectamente por mi fic de ser así déjame sacar mi billetera (en ese momento ShiningRak se lanza por la ventana cayendo en unos arbustos, rápidamente se levanta y corre a toda velocidad mientras grita mirándote -jamás me atraparas – segundos después es atropellado por un autobús)

En cuanto a lo de tu OC teniendo palabras textuales tuyas "León" con las protas eso es para los 200 reviews (lo cual obviamente jamás pasara) xD

 _ **Portassj:**_ pues trixie ha caído, aunque no será la última vez que la veamos y me anoto tu voto.

 _ **Kashike:**_ me alegra que mis alucines te agraden, en cuanto a lo de Applejack no es precisamente su final, pero supongo que convertirte en una fábrica de íncubos no es un futuro que muchos querrían para ella y lo de spike me lo anoto, pero porque todos quieren a Starlight y a spike juntos ¡POR QUÉ! No lo entiendo.

 _ **Misery680:**_ tomate tu tiempo aun te quedan algunos capítulos, pero spoiler yo que tu escogía a Starlight porque Fluttershy lleva 2 votos y eso porque estoy contando el tuyo como probable contra la alumna de Twilight que lleva 15 entenderás que van muy reñidas (No) pero va ligeramente adelante Starlight.

 _ **Guess:**_ como veras las cosas se pusieron feas con ella, pero es tu voto y se respeta, aunque seas un traidor asqueroso que abandono a Applejack. xD

 _ **El RoRo:**_ ok anoto tu voto, en cuanto a la duración de los lemon lo siento, pero entenderás que en 3000 palabras no puedo hacer más y como ya te he explicado en el pasado si los hago más largos la gente se me aburre por cierto me debes una pizza y si no entiendes esto revisa tu contestación del capítulo "8 secretos y mentiras" lo único que puedo prometerte es que el lemon final será largo porque la ganadora merece mucha acción.

 _ **Dark hunter XD:**_ bueno más que nada Celestia no está interesada en spike porque aunque los íncubos solo producen machos spike es un unicornio ahora por lo que solo podría tener alicornios con luna o cualquiera de las otras alicornios en cambio Twilight al ser alicornio tiene el 100% de probabilidad de tener alicornitos con cualquier yegua con la que este, básicamente Twilight es una fuente segura e inagotable de alicornios machos que a su vez tendrán más alicornios mientras que spike solo podría hacer dos alicornios por ronda porque evidentemente Celestia no planea ser parte del festín para los íncubos, mierda acabo de darme cuenta que acabo de cargarme una parte del argumento bueno así ya no lo tengo que poner en el fic y en cuanto a lo de luna ya se verá no te digo que si pero tampoco te digo que no.

 _ **El sangron owo:**_ que no tú ya habías votado me suena que si, pero como Applejack va perdiendo me are de la vista gorda guiño, giño, codazo, codazo no es broma (o quizás no) y eso de hijo de Dusk yo jamás dije que nacerían, aunque tampoco dije lo contrario a lo mejor al tomar el antídoto los fetos mueren o igual no y nacen como alicornios normales claro eso si logran curar a las víctimas de Ulrich mmm decisiones, decisiones.

Bueno gente y así terminamos por este capítulo como siempre muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y hablando de oportunidades es hora de la publicidad.

Hace poco publique otro fic con el personaje que más ama el fandom como protagonista, el roba waifus digo flash sentry llamado " _ **los planes de flash**_ " y si, usted puede leerlo ahora no espere más, además si pone un review en los próximos 15 minutos recibirá de regalo esta increíble cucharilla para sacarse los ojos, pero aún hay más si logra llegar al capítulo dos sin pegarse un tiro le pagaremos una lobotomía para ayudarle a olvidar semejante ataque al buen gusto no espere más ( _ **el autor no se hace responsable por los efectos secundarios que este fic pueda causar tales como sequedad de la boca, náuseas, vomito, retención de líquidos, sangrado rectal doloroso, alucinaciones, demencia, psicosis, coma, muerte y o halitosis consulte a su médico antes de leer susodicho fic**_ ) espero que también le den una oportunidad y los que no (mode tsundere Active) pues no lo lean bakas.


	12. La noche del íncubo parte 3

Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rainbow dash avanzaban por los pasillos del castillo de cristal con cuidado, pero apresurando el paso vigilando tanto el frente como atrás de ellas pues sabían que para ese momento los guardias ya se habrían dado cuenta de su escape y probablemente ya estuvieran buscándolas, aun así, las cuatro yeguas estaban decididas a encontrar a sus amigos sin importar que tuvieran que pelear con todo el ejército de cristal.

\- ¡chicas miren! – grito pinkie y rápidamente sus amigas dirigieron sus miradas a donde señalaba el casco de la poni rosada.

\- ¡Spike! -gritaron las tres yeguas restantes al ver como dos guardias nocturnos arrastraban al unicornio morado, sin pensarlo dos veces las ponis corrieron abalanzándose contra los dos ponis murciélagos, estos intentaron desenfundar sus espadas, pero para cuando lo lograron ya era tarde, Pinkie había sacado un pollo de goma de entre su pelo con el cual rápidamente noqueo a los dos centinelas mientras Rarity y Fluttershy se apresuraron a resguardar a su inconsciente amigo. Rainbow dash entonces grito – ¡vienen más guardias! –

A toda prisa las cuatro portadoras de los elementos de la armonía se colocaron entorno a Spike listas para defenderlo con cascos y dientes a pesar de que en cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados por una legión de guardias de cristal.

Pinkie grito – ¡es hora de aplastar! – mientras saltaba sobre varios guardias blandiendo el pollo de goma, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, Rainbow también hizo lo propio mientras Rarity y Fluttershy se quedaban cerca del ex dragón impidiendo que los pocos guardias que eran capaces de evadir la lluvia de golpes de Rainbow y pinkie lograran alcanzar a su noqueado camarada.

Mientras tanto en una habitación no muy lejos de ahí Starlight despertaba aun aturdida por el golpe que le había propinado Applejack solo para verse atada en una cama incapaz de moverse.

\- finalmente despertaste – dijo con voz sensual trixie la cual veía a la unicornio violeta desde una esquina de la cama. La ilusionista entonces se deslizo lentamente hasta lograr que su rostro se encontrara con la cara de Starlight mientras con sus cascos acariciaba el suave pelaje del pecho de la unicornio violeta. Mientras la estudiante de Twilight movía su cabeza intentando escapar de los suaves besos que su amiga le daba en las mejillas sintió como algo se abrazaba de uno de sus muslos y tras unos segundos pudo darse cuenta de que ese algo era Applejack quien en ese momento lamia suavemente la zona interior de su pierna acercándose peligrosamente a su virginal hendidura

-Que hacen, deténganse por… - la maga no pudo terminar sus suplicas ya que trixie sello sus labios presionando los suyos sobre estos e introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Starlight, esta se congelo al sentir la suave lengua de la yegua azul jugueteando con la suya, pero tras unos momentos reacciono agitando su cabeza, logrando con esto liberarse del beso de su amiga.

\- ¡chicas, basta! – grito la ex villana y luego hizo brillar su cuerno, liberándose así de sus ataduras, trixie y Applejack al ver esto intentaron retener a Starlight sujetándola con fuerza con la clara intención de detener su escape, pero la hábil hechicera atrapo a las dos lujuriosas yeguas con su magia levitándolas unos metros lejos de ella para después rodearlas con una burbuja mágica.

-vamos Starlight deja que te hagamos sentir bien – dijo Trixie con una sensual voz mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga

\- ¡no, Claro que no! –

-Sabes que lo quieres – contesto Applejack para después abrazar a Trixie

\- ¡por supuesto que no…! – grito la alumna de Twilight mientras veía como sus dos amigas comenzaban a acariciarse

-o tal vez prefieres vernos jugar a nosotras – al terminar esta frase Applejack beso a Trixie apasionadamente dejando que su lengua y la de la ilusionista chocaran

\- No… bueno… eh tal vez después, digo claro que no, ahora sepárense – grito Starlight y después dividió la burbuja donde ambas ponis permanecían encerradas alejándolas una de la otra, pero entonces cuando parecía que finalmente tendría un poco de paz para pensar en sus siguiente movimiento la hechicera comenzó a escuchar unos gritos que se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, así que Starlight rápidamente se asomó con su cuerno brillando y listo para la batalla, no obstante al salir se dio cuenta que los gritos venían de otra sección del castillo un poco más adelante por lo que con cuidado comenzó a caminar hasta el origen del ruido solo para encontrar una batalla campal entre sus amigas restantes y varias docenas de guardias de cristal y guardias lunares, sin pensarlo dos veces la poni de pelaje morado salto al ataque disparando rayos por su cuerno contra los defensores del castillo.

\- bienvenida a la fiesta Starlight – dijo Rainbow dash mientras pateaba la cabeza de uno de los protectores reales, pinkie por su parte simplemente la saludo con un casco ya que en su boca tenía el pollo de goma el cual usaba como maza golpeando a cuanto poni se pusiera enfrente de ella.

\- entonces Rarity ya les conto todo, ¿supongo? –

\- la verdad no, solo nos dijo que Cadence enveneno a spike – respondió la pegaso de crin multicolor para después acelerar con cascos en alto noqueando a cinco guardias mas

\- no me culpes Rainbow, Starlight solo me dijo eso a mí – contesto Rarity mientras se esforzaba por mantener un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella, Spike y Fluttershy

\- tranquilas en cuanto estemos a salvo les contare todo y créanme cuando les digo que las cosas son peores de lo que parecen, pero ahora pinkie, dash retrocedan hasta el escudo de Rarity es hora de terminar con esto –

al escuchar esto tanto la poni fiestera como la pegaso de crin multicolor corrieron entrando en el campo de fuerza que generaba la modista, Starlight tras asegurarse que todas sus amigas estaban resguardadas acumulo una gran cantidad de energía mágica en su cuerno mientras veía como los guardias restantes se abalanzaban sobre ella pero antes de que pudieran tocarla, la hechicera lanzo una onda de choque alrededor suyo haciendo que los guardias salieran disparados contra los muros con tal fuerza que varios de ellos quedaron literalmente incrustados en las paredes y la totalidad de ellos estaban noqueados, tras tomar un poco de aire la cansada hechicera volteo para ver que sus amigas estuvieran bien dándose cuenta que Rarity estaba exhausta por el titánico esfuerzo que esta había realizado para que la barrera soportará su ataque.

\- ¡bien hecho Rarity! – grito entusiasmada Starlight

\- Gracias querida – respondió la fashionista para después caer al suelo fatigada

\- vamos chicas tomen a spike y a Rarity, hay que movernos antes de que lleguen más guardias –

Las ponis restantes afirmaron con la cabeza y a toda prisa Starlight las guio hasta la habitación donde tenía prisioneras a Trixie y a Applejack, al entrar Pinkie enseguida salto intentando abrazar a Applejack, pero la alumna de Twilight la capturo en el aire con su magia alejándola de la burbuja.

\- Pinkie, en este momento es mejor que no te acerques a ninguna de ellas –

Al escuchar esto las cuatro portadoras de la armonía se extrañaron mucho, pero Starlight enseguida les explico todo lo que sabía hasta ese momento.

Tras una larga explicación las ponis permanecieron en la habitación esperando a que Spike despertara para entender mejor todo lo que estaba pasando, Rainbow permanecía parada junto a la puerta mirando hacia el exterior vigilando mientras que Fluttershy y pinkie observaban atentamente a Applejack la cual les lanzaba un beso para luego guiñarles un ojo en tanto que Rarity cuidaba al joven ex dragón.

-Starlight estas segura que no puedes hacer nada –

-no Rarity, no sé que clase de veneno usaron en el más allá de que era un paralizante, ni siquiera entiendo porque esta inconsciente – respondió irritada mientras veía como Rarity acariciaba la cabeza del poni morado y cuando ya no lo pudo soportar más grito

– suficiente, Rarity suelta a Spike en este instante – tras decir esto Starlight levito al ex dragón para separarlo de la unicornio de pelaje blanco, pero esta también sujeto al poni con su magia y tiro hacia ella entonces comenzó una batalla entre las dos yeguas que jalaban al comatoso asistente de Twilight.

-Starlight deja en paz a Spike –

-lo mismo digo Rarity, suéltalo en este instante –

\- ¡Jamás! – dijo la fashionista jalando aún más fuerte al unicornio de crin verde

\- ¡basta! – grito Rainbow dash asustando a las dos unicornios que enseguida soltaron a Spike de golpe, haciendo que este callera como un costal de papas contra el suelo, a toda prisa las dos unicornios corrieron para ver que spike estuviera bien pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo Dash lo levanto del suelo para después depositarlo en la cama

\- ustedes dos aléjense, ahora – dijo Rainbow - ya tenemos suficientes problemas –

\- pero Rainbow – respondió Rarity en forma de protesta

\- ¡pero nada! desde ahora y hasta que despierte tienen prohibido asercarse a el –

Ambas unicornios se mostraron claramente molestas con la decisión de la wonderbolt, pero no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

Así pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que spike finalmente comenzó a reaccionar, al ver esto Starlight y las cuatro portadoras de la armonía se acercaron a este.

Poco a poco el corcel comenzó a abrir los ojos dándose cuenta de que sus amigas lo observaban muy de cerca, al ver sus rostros el poni morado sonrio sintiendo un gran alivio, pero entonces el recuerdo de Twilight apareció en su mente haciendo que el ex dragón se levantara de golpe.

\- ¡Twilight! - grito spike mientras miraba por todas partes intentando hallar al príncipe de la amistad y al no verlo, el unicornio intento ponerse de pie para caer al piso segundos después, sus amigas alarmadas lo levantaron y lo volvieron a colocar en la cama, Rarity entonces empujo a Starlight tras lo cual abrazo al potro.

-Spikey waikey que bueno que, al fin despiertas, estaba tan preocupada –

Mientras decía estola yegua color blanca presionaba la cara de spike contras su pecho cosa que al poni morado le agradaba enormemente, al punto de ignorar que la yegua lo estaba asfixiando, Starlight por su parte, al ver un nulo intento por parte del ex dragón de apartar a la modista, deformo su rostro con una mueca de enfado y con su magia hizo levitar a la fashionista alejándola de Spike para luego soltarla de golpe detrás de ella, Rarity se levantó rápidamente y enfadada encaro a la hechicera; ambas se gruñeron mientras presionaban sus cuernos una contra la otra a modo de espadas pero Rainbow dash rápidamente las aparto mientras Fluttershy le preguntaba a spike lo que realmente había pasado.

Spike en ese momento les explico todo lo que sabía, como Zecora les había advertido del despertar de los íncubos y él porque Celestia estaba intentando capturar a Twilight, con cada palabra del unicornio las yeguas se enfadaban más y más al darse cuenta de que Celestia no solo les había mentido, si no de que las uso para capturar a sus dos amigos. Fluttershy, Rarity, pinkie y Starlight se quedaron en silencio conteniendo su enojo, pero dash que si por algo era conocida era por no contenerse en ningún sentido comenzó gritar y a golpear todo cuanto tenía frente a ella sacando toda su frustración para segundos después caer al suelo muy pensativa

\- ahora chicas díganme donde esta Twilight y porque trixie y Applejack están encerradas en esas burbujas – pregunto spike

Las cuatro portadoras de la armonía se miraron unas a las otras sin saber que decir, entonces Starlight dio un paso al frente y le explico al ex dragón como la mente de Twilight había sucumbido ante Ulrich, al escuchar esto Spike se levantó nuevamente de golpe y esta vez aun tambaleándose camino hacia la entrada de la habitación, pero sus amigas se interpusieron.

-Spike a dónde vas, tienes que descansar aun estas muy… -

-apártense voy a buscar a Twilight – grito el unicornio morado interrumpiendo a Rarity – me niego a creer que está perdido –

Starlight puso un casco en el pecho de Spike para que se detuviera – yo tampoco creo que Twilight se haya perdido y sin duda voy a buscar la manera de recuperarlo, pero no podemos simplemente ir ahí sin un plan Spike, si algo me demostró Ulrich al bloquear mis ataques es que la magia de Twilight es más poderosa de lo que yo creía, ahora entiendo que cuando peleo contra mí se estuvo conteniendo todo el tiempo y sin duda Ulrich ahora aprovechara todo ese poder para evitar que se entrometan en sus planes –

El ex dragón al escuchar esto desistió de sus intentos de buscar a Ulrich entonces Starlight dijo – bien ahora escuchen creo que tengo un plan –

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Cadence el íncubo continuaba con sus depravados juegos penetrando a la princesa del amor por el ano mientras la obligaba a mover sus caderas para que el endurecido miembro de su marido entrara y saliera de su vagina todo esto mientras Cadence lloraba deseando que aquel repugnante acto terminara.

Shining armor por su parte solo podía mirar como el corrupto alicornio lo obligaba a violar a su esposa impotente pues al estar atado y amordazado ni siquiera podía gritar, solo podía ver a su querida Cadence sufrir a manos de su hermano y aunque el príncipe de cristal sabía que ese no era Twilight eso no hacia menos horrible toda esa situación.

\- ¡por favor detente! - dijo Cadence agotada y herida tanto física como emocionalmente, pero Ulrich hacia oídos sordos ante las suplicas de la yegua así este acto enfermo continuo por varios minutos hasta que de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Starlight apareció completamente sola.

\- ¡Ulrich enfréntame cobarde! - grito la hechicera, el incubo al escuchar esto soltó a la princesa del imperio de cristal y bajo de la cama.

\- bueno, bueno, bueno, pero si es la pequeña y valiente Starlight, veo que te libraste de mis marionetas –

\- así es y ahora voy a deshacerme de ti Ulrich –

el señor de los íncubos al escuchar esto se rio a carcajadas – vaya cuanta confianza – el alicornio corrupto entonces se acercó a la alumna de Twilight y lista para enfrentarla, pero cuando se alejó lo suficiente de Cadence y Shining armor Starlight grito – ¡ahora! –

de golpe Rainbow dash atravesó la ventana destrozando el Vibrio para intentar envestir al incubo mientras que de detrás de Starlight, spike y Rarity salían corriendo y junto a la maga de pelaje morado sujetaron los cascos de Ulrich para que Rainbow pudiera golpearlo sin problemas, al ver todo esto el incubo solo sonrio tras lo cual hizo brillar su cuerno, en ese instante una poderosa onda de choque golpeo a la pegaso de crin multicolor derribándola, tras esto el oscuro alicornio disparo dos proyectiles de energía que impactaron a spike y a Rarity derribándolos con gran facilidad

\- eso es lo mejor que tienes Starlight, que patético – dijo Ulrich mientras sonreía victorioso pero Starlight furiosa se abalanzo sobre el alicornio usando un hechizo para impulsarse asiendo que tanto ella como el alicornio salieran disparados hacia la ventana cayendo desde una gran altura pero cuando estaban a punto de tocar el piso Ulrich extendió sus alas evitando así estrellarse contra el suelo, Starlight por su parte uso un hechizo sobre ella para ralentizar su caída llegando segura al suelo lista para enfrentar al íncubo quien veía a la unicornio y sonreía seguro de su victoria sobre esta.

\- bien Starlight parece que será un uno contra uno querida, veamos que tan bien te ha enseñado Twilight – apenas termino esta frase cuando Ulrich comenzó a dispararle ráfagas de energía a la poni violeta que a toda prisa conjuro un escudo para defenderse pero los disparos eran tan potentes que la barrera de la unicornio comenzó a quebrarse hasta que finalmente esta cedió obligando a Starlight a saltar para escapar de los mortales haces de luz para después contratacar con una potente explosión que Ulrich recibió de lleno haciendo que este saliera disparado contra una pequeña tienda., furioso el incubo se levantó para segundos después tele portarse detrás de la yegua acumulando una enorme cantidad de magia en su cuerno con la cual golpeo a Starlight la cual salió volando semi inconsciente, la poni de crin bicolor por unos momentos quedo abrumada por el fuerte impacto permitiéndole a Ulrich acercarse a ella para sujetarla del cuello con su magia.

-vaya Starlight, no hay duda de porque Twilight te acogió como su estudiante y sin duda serás una digna reina para los Íncubos y madre de mis descendientes – Ulrich comenzó a acercar a Starlight hacia el mientras por las comisuras de sus labios brotaba la bruma de la lujuria, la yegua al ver esto se retorció intentando liberarse del agarre mágico del incubo pues sabía que si dejaba que el príncipe corrompido la besara terminaría igual que Trixie y Applejack, faltaban uno centímetros para que la unicornio terminara como esclava de Ulrich cuando Spike cayó sobre el alicornio corrupto aferrándose al cuerpo de este, por su parte el señor de los íncubos al ver esto comenzó a saltar y moverse de forma violenta intentando quitarse al ex dragón, este por su parte se aferraba desesperadamente a Ulrich a la vez que gritaba.

-Twilight despierta sé que sigues ahí, no te rindas –

Mientras spike y Ulrich peleaban Starlight logro liberarse de la magia del demoniaco alicornio y rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaban los dos corceles, saltando sobre Ulrich, quien al sentir el nuevo peso sobre el comenzó a ceder, pero cuando parecía que los dos unicornios finalmente vencerían, el alicornio los expulso con una poderosa onda de choque, haciendo que los dos ponis salieran volando para caer varios metros lejos del incubo dentro de un edificio cercano.

En ese instante, pero dentro del castillo Rarity y Rainbow dash liberaban a Shining armor de sus ataduras mientras Fluttershy ayudaba a una muy lastimada Cadence a reincorporarse y pinkie picaba con una vara los flancos de Celestia quien continuaba inconsciente. La pegaso de crin multicolor al ver esto enseguida voló a un lado de la princesa empujándola de nuevo al suelo.

\- ¡Rainbow! – gritaron sus amigas al ver la violenta actitud de la pegaso que lejos de tranquilizarse respondió.

\- nada de Rainbow, por su culpa Twilight, Applejack y Trixie están en el estado en el que están, yo debería… –

Sin terminar esta frase la wonderbolt alisto sus cascos para golpear a la regente del imperio de cristal, pero antes de que esta lograra llegar hasta su víctima Shining armor se colocó entre las dos yeguas impidiendo que la portadora del elemento de la lealtad lograra llegar hasta su esposa.

-Rainbow basta, en el fondo yo soy más culpable que ella, si quieres desquitarte con alguien hazlo conmigo – grito el unicornio

\- ¡bueno! Si tu insistes – respondió la pegaso para después lanzarse contra el corcel, pero antes de que lograra golpearlo sus amigas corrieron para detenerla, entonces Rarity dijo

-suficiente Rainbow tenemos que ayudar a Spike y a Starlight, eso es lo más importante en este momento, además de que aun debemos averiguar a donde está el mineral que se necesita para curar a Twilight –

\- el mineral ya no está en el imperio de cristal – contesto Cadence interrumpiendo a la modista – Celestia lo envió a Marehattan, a unas instalaciones militares secretas que están debajo de la estatua de la libertad –

-ja y después de todo lo que has hecho esperas que te creamos – respondió Rainbow de forma insolente

\- pues van a tener que creerme porque no tienen otra opción, Rainbow –

\- o podemos sacarle a golpes la verdad a Celestia – exclamo Dash para después voltear a donde la princesa solar estaba tirada solo para darse cuenta de que esta ya no estaba hay.

\- ¿pero… a donde se fue? – pregunto Fluttershy muy nerviosa y confundida

\- debió escapar cuando corrieron para impedir que Rainbow Dash golpeara a Shining armor – respondió Cadence – tienen que salir de aquí ahora, antes de que ponga en marcha su plan B -

\- plan B, que plan B de que hablas – pregunto Shining armor

La princesa del imperio de cristal tomo un poco de aire mientras una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro debido a la fractura de su cuerno aun así intentó ignorar lo más posible la terrible sensación y comenzó a explicarles a los demás que Celestia tenía tanto al resto de la guardia lunar como a la guardia real esperando en los límites del imperio listos para actuar en cuanto les diera la señal lo cual seguramente pasaría muy pronto.

\- que vamos a hacer ahora – pregunto Fluttershy temerosa mientras Rainbow intervenía

\- y como sabemos que nos está diciendo la verdad, tal vez es otra trampa –

-tal vez Rainbow, es evidente que confiar en Cadence sería muy poco inteligente, pero sin duda Celestia no se quedara con los cascos cruzados, así que yo sugiero que salgamos del imperio de cristal lo más pronto posible – respondió Shining Armor – entre menos tiempo le demos a Celestia para intentar algo será mejor para nosotros –

-bien entonces Dash y tu vayan a ayudar a Starlight y a Spike a capturar a Twilight mientras pinkie y yo tomemos a Applejack y a Trixie después todos nos encontraremos en la estación del tren – contesto Rarity, pero el príncipe de cristal rápidamente se negó

\- no, intentar llegar hasta la estación sería un suicidio más si lo que dijo Cadence es verdad, pero creo que tengo una idea vamos todos ahí que llegar a la cima del castillo –

Después de estas palabras el unicornio blanco se acercó a su esposa para ayudarla a levantarse cuando Rarity llamo su atención

-Shining querido puedes venir aquí un momento y chicas ustedes también vengan –

Tanto el príncipe como las demás portadoras se acercaron a la unicornio de crin morada

\- que pasa Rarity – pregunto Shining armor

-escucha querido yo creo que deberíamos… como lo digo de una forma que no suene tan horrible eh… considerar dejar a… Cadence –

\- ¡Que! Claro que no, es mi esposa sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero no voy a abandonarla, además mírenla esta lastimada y ya no puede usar magia ya no representa ningún peligro –

Rarity, Pinkie pie, Rainbow dash y Fluttershy se miraron unas a las otras no muy convencidas de las palabras del corcel, pero entonces cuando voltearon a mirar a la princesa todos vieron sorprendidos y preocupados que está ya no estaba hay.

\- ¿A dónde se fue? – grito la pegaso de crin multicolor

\- ¿ahora que hacemos? – pregunto aterrada Fluttershy

\- rápido chicas vamos por Applejack y Trixie, hay que salir de aquí – respondió el ex capitán de la guardia real

Las cuatro yeguas asintieron para después correr lejos de ahí sin darse cuenta de que Cadence los observaba desde en la distancia oculta y cuando estuvo segura de que las cuatro yeguas y su esposo se habían ido salió de su escondite para dirigirse a la sala del trono segura que ahí encontraría a Celestia.

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Bueno gente y así un capítulo más allegado a su final y lo se lo se esto se ha estado poniendo muy serio estos últimos episodios pero les prometo que pronto regresara el humor, ahora en otro orden de cosas quisiera pedirles a los que votaron que lo hicieran de nuevo porque yo que nací con el increíble don de ser sub normal ya me hice bolas con las votaciones (para mis lectores que no sean de México o no sepan que significa "hacerse bolas" quiere decir que me confundí) así que por favor coloquen su voto de la siguiente forma

Twilight = poni que quieran

Spike = poni que quieran

Y muy importante solo pongan a la poni que realmente quieran porque esta vez solo aceptare una poni por persona para cada uno de los protas y como sé que entre mis increíblemente inteligentes lectores habrá algún despistado esto quiere decir que pueden poner un voto para Twilight y otro para Spike. Espero impaciente sus reviews o MP

Bueno y sin más es hora de contestar a los lectores

 _ **Portassj:**_ gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi otro fic, pero estas seguro que no quieres la lobotomía 9 de cada 10 doctores lo recomiendan después de leer uno de mis fic para prevenir cáncer cerebral. xD

 _ **El lobo solitario**_ : bah todos hemos hecho algo así frente a nuestros hermanos… ¿verdad? No, solo yo… emmm bueno tengo que irme.

 _ **RacingLight:**_ mmm a juzgar por tu comentario puedo intuir levemente que tu voto será para... mmm Trixie no espera Luna sin duda. xD por cierto me prestarías a tu OC para un futuro capitulo, si la respuesta es si por favor agrega una pequeña descripción de tu OC tanto físicamente como su personalidad y una comida favorita.

 _ **Dark hunter XD**_ : pues lo de chrysalis temo decirte que a estas alturas no lo creo porque tendría que alargar la historia mucho más y siento que ya se me están aburriendo por lo que no creo que pase y en cuanto a lo de Luna y spike eso solo puede pasar gracias a sus votos así que empieza una campaña con el hastack (ni puta idea de cómo se escriba eso) #SpikeXluna pues eso solo queda en sus manos.

 _ **Kashike**_ : tres preguntas ¿porque parezco vieja? ¿Qué clase de mujeres conoces tú? Y tercero y más importante ¿Por qué no me las presentas? En fin, también quiero pedirte permiso para usar tu OC para un futuro capitulo si la respuesta es si por favor agrega una pequeña descripción de tu OC tanto físicamente como su personalidad y una comida favorita

 _ **El RoRo**_ : gracias por violar mi pura e inocente, mente con ese hentai el cual no sabía que existía hasta que vi tu comentario, te envió por MP la cuenta del psiquiatra y me alegra que te guste mi historia ahora si me disculpas iré a llorar en posición fetal a una esquina de mi cuarto.

 _ **Lobo hibiky**_ : tranquilo que la comedia regresara pronto solo tenía que hacer así esta parte para que se entendiera que tan malo sería que Ulrich anduviera por ahí esparciendo su amorosa semilla ya que no quería que mi malo fuera como Sombra que hasta que no vimos el final de la 5° temporada muchos creían que era una nube retrasada porque entenderás que perder contra spike no te deja en buenos términos como villano, es como si el yoquer perdiera contra un pepinillo encurtido.

 _ **Misery680:**_ bueno amigo/amiga que la linda Fluttershy no caiga en los perversos cascos de Ulrich no quiere decir que no vaya a tener sus sukulentos momentos picantes con alguien más en cuanto a spike él debe sufrir, si algo nos ha enseñado MLP es que spike está destinado a ser golpeado, humillado e ignorado a la diezmillonésima potencia y quien soy yo para contradecir los designios de la sagrada hasbro. xD

 _ **Jeffersongongora:**_ Dragmon primero que sepas que tus malignos esbirros jamás podrán encontrarme pues tengo el más avanzado y sofisticado sistema de camuflaje jamás creado, un bigote falso y un sombrero charro y dos dile a tu amo que a partir de ahora cuando le responda en vez de su Nick pondré solo "J" porque cada que intento copiarlo completo un globo ocular me explota de lo complicado que esta en cuanto a lo de su ex novia no te preocupes yo que trabaje en una línea para ayudar suicidas le daré un consejo, primero que tome una foto de la susodicha, después que la mire atentamente por varias horas aprendiéndose cada detalle de su rostro y cuerpo tras esto quiero que se meta en la bañera con su portátil un radio o algún aparato electico y ponga música deprimente muy importante que sea deprimente a y que el aparato este muy cerca de la bañera después de eso quiero que le digas que se imagine a su ex con un hombre negro 2 metro de alto musculoso y muy guapo con un pene gigantesco teniendo estos dos sexo y no solo sexo si no el mejor sexo que jamás tubo en su vida y que deje que los gemidos de su ex resuenen en las cavernas de su mente, sin duda después de todo esto se sentirá mejor, dios que bueno soy para dar consejos jamás entenderé porque me despidieron de la línea de suicidas

 _ **Hattori kanbara**_ : todas esas preguntas serán respuestas muy pronto o igual no pero tu sigue leyendo y eso del manicomio dilo por ti yo soy una persona perfectamente sana incluso en el sanatorio mental donde estaba me dejaron salir, bueno técnicamente me expulsaron porque los asesinos en serie y los caníbales se quejaron de que los hacía sentir muy incomodos y los asustaba, la verdad no entiendo porque cuando yo soy alguien super equilibrado mis fics son prueba de ello.

 _ **El sangron owo**_ : eres la prueba de que debo matar este fic cuanto antes es hora de terminarlo antes de que de roña leerlo así que siguiente capítulo gran final bueno eso de gran mmmm dejémoslo en final.

Bueno y así terminamos por ahora como siempre un agradecimiento a todos por sus reviews que me animas a continuar escribiendo y para quienes sigan mi otro fic prometo que llegara el siguiente cap. pronto dejémoslo en un 2017 a 10283938892 pero tranquilos que llegara.


	13. Epilogo: la caída de un imperio

Mientras Ulrich se recuperaba de la batalla contra Spike y Starlight el cielo se ilumino de rojo y los habitantes del imperio de cristal aterrados miraron como una roca incandescente de varios cientos de kilómetros caía a gran velocidad, la cual al impactar carbonizo al instante tanto a Equestria como a su realidad alterna en la cual un joven de pelo azulado pensaba en cómo ayudar a su amiga, matando toda cosa viva, excepto a una estrella de mar color rosa con pantaloncillos verdes la cual dijo

-y todos se murieron, fin…-

 _ **Nota del autor**_

Hola gente de fanfiction como yo sé que en el fondo leen mis fic solo por esta parte decidí terminar mis fic con este increíble y transgresor final, desde aquí solo subiré notas del autor. Ahora mismo puedo ver las enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y sabia de ante mano que lo amarían, bueno ya ahora enserio gente subo este pequeño aviso para informarles que por ciertas circunstancias no podre subir capítulos de ninguno de mis dos fics en un par de meses, me disculpo con las personas que esperan estos que yo calculo serán entre cero y nadie, pero les prometo que apenas tenga tiempo nuevamente las locas aventuras de Twilight, spike y Flash regresaran.

Pero si no quieres esperar tanto tiempo a que tienen un final alternativo bueno y por ahora hasta luego.


End file.
